


Heart Stop

by PullMyJevilTrigger



Category: Nyan~ Neko Sugar Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Just two girls that go on an adventure, Light Angst (sometimes), Unofficial Sequel, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 68,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PullMyJevilTrigger/pseuds/PullMyJevilTrigger
Summary: A breath of life reenters a tragic soul. Heroes are made, new friends are met, bonds are tested, and a journey is shared, all in the efforts of taking back what was stolen away.After an unexpected turn of events brings Raku-chan back to life after the original NNSG series, the two nekos find themselves taking up the mantle as heroes in order to stop an ancient evil that threatens the entire world. Along the way, they meet new friends, and new enemies as well. Are they strong and ready enough to stop the evil? Or will they succumb to the darkness?My personal take on an "NNSG 2", so to say.





	1. Awakening

A young girl woke up in her bed, although she didn't recall actually going to sleep the night prior. Come to think of it, she couldn't recall anything before just now. But some fragments of a memory came to her when she tried in desperation to remember her past. But it wasn't enough. The girl was starting to panic as she put her hands to her head trying to make sense of everything. Upon doing so, she felt something strange... Something fluffy. Starting to panic more, the girl began hyperventilating. Something felt weird, not right, out of place, but she couldn't place a finger on it. In her solitary frenzy, her weird feeling eventually lead to her focusing on her heartbeat. Or, actually, a lack thereof. She didn't have a heart, or it just wasn't pumping. What is going on here? The girl quickly ran to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Finally, she saw who she was. She noticed her very pale green hair, and gray cat ears. So that's what she felt earlier. Scanning herself further, the catgirl saw her dull lilac eyes, ghost white skin, and a cat tail, gray as her ears. Otherwise, she wore a sky blue t-shirt with a bright pink miniskirt, both strangely pristine. The catgirl still didn't know who she was, but at least she knew that she was somewhat presentable. A migraine started to form as she walked into her living room, devoid of light and life, just like herself. Who and what was she? So many questions were forming it made her sick. The air in this home felt heavy, she needed fresh air. Just because she didn't have a heart, she still needed to fill her lungs. She slowly opened the front door, and was immediately blinded by the sunlight outside. The girl covered her eyes as she winced, slowly readjusting from the dark depths of her waking place. Familiarity flowed through her as she took in the surroundings, though she still felt out of place in this world. She couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't be... here. The girl decided to walk down the road, though her movements were very stiff, as if she had forgotten how to move herself. While walking, she tried to dig up memories buried within her mind. Eventually, she remembered something, something before her waking up. She recalled being surrounded by people, two figures seemingly talking to her as she was lying on the ground. This gave her more questions than answers. Who were they? What was she doing before?  
"...Who am I...?"  
Unknowingly, she spoke this out loud in a raspy, almost out of breath voice. Startled at the fact that people might've heard some stranger with amnesia talking to herself, the girl quickly looked up to see if anyone was nearby. Thankfully, no one was. The girl sighed in relief, but it came out as sadness. A second glance made her realize she was in a town, as unfamiliar as ever. Just like herself, the town was empty. Nearby, however, was an ice cream shop. As if on cue, her stomach felt empty, so she felt compelled to go inside in order to sate this feeling.   
The shop was colorful, but the lack of people counteracted the cheery interior. Well, save for one person ordering. The girl walked and waited behind the other girl. Strangely, she also had cat ears and a tail. Brown ones, contrasting with her flowing crimson red hair. She also wore a long, dark green robe like garment to fit her tall figure.  
"One mochi ice cream, please."  
The other catgirl's voice was quiet and reserved, somewhat like her own, but it was quiet in the "please don't talk to me" and less like "I am actually dead on the inside". Shortly, the red haired girl picked up her bowl of ice cream and turned around to find a seat. Somehow, she didn't hear the green haired girl's entrance and bumped into her.  
"Oh! I'm sorr-"  
The girl's amber eyes widened as she looked at the other. She made strange, questioning noises as she kept staring at the other girl's figure.  
"A-are you okay? Is s-something wrong?"  
This made the red haired girl snap out of it.  
"Ah, um... You just look like someone I know."  
With that said, she quickly walked over to an empty table, clearly not wanting to dwell in the conversation any longer. After a brief moment of confused, the empty girl ordered her own mochi ice cream. Looking back to the red haired girl, she looked kind of distressed, and didn't seem to eat her ice cream. Still feeling empty, she decided to sit across from the other girl. She was the only other person here, maybe she could help her?  
"Konnichiwa, miss."  
Lost in her thought, the red haired girl was surprised at the other's introduction.  
"Hi there."  
"Uh... not to bother you, but who did you think I was back there?"  
The other girl averted her gaze out the window as she stared off into nothingness.  
"...An old friend of mine."  
"Oh. Is she nice?"  
A frown slowly formed on her face as she answered.  
"Was. She... passed away."  
The green haired girl was saddened, but her emptiness made it a little difficult to express it.  
"Oh... I'm so sorry for your loss."  
The red haired girl sniffled before resuming her talk.  
"Don't worry. I'm mostly over it."  
Clearly she's lying.  
"I'm really sorry, but, how did your friend... pass?"  
"She had her heart broken. Rejected by the love of her life. As if her life wasn't hard enough before, that was the straw that broke the camel's back."  
The empty girl's mind resonated with that word. Heart.  
"Heart..."  
"Huh? What's up?"  
Once again not realizing she said something out loud, she quickly came up with an excuse.  
"Ah- I just have heart problems too. Not really romance problems, but... yeah."  
"Oh, okay then. Hey, we should probably eat our ice cream before it melts!"  
Both girls had completely forgotten their food. They quickly dug into their ice cream and savored it. For some reason, the empty girl was filled with some strange feeling as she ate her ice cream. She didn't know why, but this mochi ice cream tasted heavenly! The empty girl talked again.  
"Hey, could you tell me your name?"  
The red haired girl looked up from her ice cream questioningly.  
"It's just that... this town isn't familiar to me. I'd like someone to show me around."  
Gulping down some ice cream, the girl answered.  
"I'm Koneko-chan. I'd be glad to show you around once we're done eating. Also, if you don't mind... what is your name?"  
Oh no. That's the worst question you could ask an amnesiac.  
"...I... don't have one?"  
Koneko was confused, but she didn't press further.  
"Okay then."  
Taking another bite of her ice cream, the green haired girl felt another wave of heaven pass through her, and with it, just a bit of happiness broke through her unemotive state.  
"Don't you just love mochi ice cream, Koneko-chan?"  
Koneko took a broken gasp as she once again stared deep into the empty eyes of her friend. Recollection flashed in her amber eyes as she relived what happened in the past. Meeting a new friend, saving the friend from being kidnapped, having her best friend contract a fatal disease, the pain of losing the only light in her life. Koneko's breathing went short with every event she recalled, until she started to sob into her hands right in front of this new girl. The empty girl tried her best to sound concerned despite her lack of emotion.  
"K-Koneko-chan? Are you okay?"  
Through the tears and hitched breathing, Koneko responded.  
"You j-j-just remind me... so much of her!"  
The empty girl didn't know how to react. What was she to do?  
"Hey, Koneko, don't cry. Please don't. Why don't you come over to my house? We could talk more about less sensitive subjects. I'm really sorry I brought your friend up."  
Koneko's crying eventually wound down before agreeing to the girl's proposal. The two girls didn't talk much on the way to the empty home, but Koneko was thinking the whole way. Why does this girl look so much like her? Could it be her? Was she still alive this whole time? Eventually, the two walked up the steps to the empty girl's house. Turning on the lights as they entered, Koneko was once again blasted with emotion as she took in the surroundings. It was her house. Koneko grasped her face in a flurry of sadness and rage.  
"Koneko? Are you-"  
Koneko lashed out in her state of anger and nostalgia.  
"IS THIS SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE?"  
The empty girl was scared and taken aback by Koneko's sudden outburst.  
"Koneko, calm dow-"  
The red haired neko was not listening to reason.  
"First you pretend to not know you're her, then you dig up awful memories and make me cry in public, then you bring me to her house **trying to torture me with her death more!** **_HAVEN'T I SUFFERED ENOUGH?!_** "  
The empty girl felt a rush of sadness flow into her, just as the happiness flowed before. She started to tear up.  
"Y-you don't understand-"  
"NO! You don't understand! If you really were her, you're doing an awful job with how she acts! I bet you're with that no good _baka_ that ruined my life in the first place!"  
The sadness within the empty girl intensified as the tension overtook her. She collapsed to the ground and curled into the fetal position while sobbing. Koneko's anger lowered a little as she looked closely at the girl. She had a strange scar on her right arm. There were two sets of two flat punctures present. They didn't look fake. She reached out to feel them. Didn't feel fake either.  
"Oh no..."  
Koneko had just made a big mistake.  
She desperately tried to fix the situation as soon as possible. She needed to tell her the truth.  
"No no no, I-I didn't mean... I wasn't... No, I- I was... Please don't..."  
What little control of her emotions she had left was thrown away as Koneko pulled the crying girl into her arms, while she started to cry herself.  
"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T KNOW! I WAS CONFUSED, I JUST COULDN'T ACCEPT IT! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN! PLEASE!"  
Continuing her weeping, the empty girl embraced Koneko as well.  
"I... I just don't know what's wrong with me..."  
"Don't worry... I'm here."  
After a while of tense, reconciling crying, the two calmed down and were stable enough to carry a normal conversation. Koneko needed to tell this girl who she is.  
"So, you said you have no idea who you are?"  
"Not a clue, Koneko-chan."  
"Well, I will tell you."  
The empty girl braced herself while Koneko took a deep breath.

"...You are Raku-chan."

Time seemed to slow as her mind processed what Koneko said. That... was her name. Raku was in total shock as Koneko continued. Raku was her name, she knew it somehow.  
"You were my best friend, and you were great friends with Hitoshi-san, the boy that you died trying to court. You were bitten by a squirrel, which explains those marks on your arm."  
Raku looked at them as Koneko said this.  
"You fell into a heavy sickness due to the rabies the squirrel carried, and later a vet realized there was a demon inside of you. We were lucky to have it leave without it killing you in the process, but you weren't so lucky when you tried to ask Hitoshi-san out. He had harbored feelings for a kidnapper that we rescued him from, strange, I know, and your heart broke, killing you. It was the worst day of my life..."  
"That sounds like the worst day for me, Koneko-chan."  
Koneko blushed heavily upon this realization.  
"Well... you weren't really... alive to feel bad. And besides, you died happy.  
This words echoed in Raku's head as she started to remember. All the good times, and all the bad. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly being put together, but some... were missing.  
"Um, sumimasen Koneko-chan, but I can't remember this Hitoshi-san you're talking about."  
"Huh? But I explained it all to you! Well, what do you remember?"  
Raku dug deep to try and explain to Koneko.  
"I only remember you, Koneko-chan. Everyone else in my mind is a blur when I try and remember..."  
Raku's memories of Koneko were clear, but everyone else's, this "Hitoshi", kidnapper and vet are all literal blurs in her head.  
"I just want to get to the bottom of this, Koneko-chan! I want to know why I'm alive!"  
Raku gasped as a horrid thought passed through her.  
"Koneko-chan... how long was I gone for? "  
"Raku... it's been four years."  
"F-f-f... **FOUR?** It's been that long?!"  
"Which is why I also want to know why you're suddenly alive. How do you feel, Raku-chan? Your pale skin and weird movements didn't look reassuring."  
Raku had remembered her sudden lack of a heart.  
"Oh, Koneko, you should see."  
Raku grabbed Koneko's hand and place it on her chest. Sure enough, Koneko couldn't feel a heartbeat, which sent a chill down her spine.  
"Oh, Kami, it really is broken..."  
"I don't even know if it's still there... Or if I'll ever get fixed..."  
"Don't say that, Raku-chan. You're here, that's what matters. We just have to find the people who know about what you're going through, and we'll do whatever it takes to fix you. I promise you, Raku."  
"You really do, Koneko-chan?  
"Yes, Raku. We've been granted a second chance, and... I won't waste it."  
Raku let out a slightly emotive giggle.  
"Well, when do we start?"  
"Today has been a rough day, you should get used to your heartlessness before we venture out. I'll make dinner and tea for the both of us. Okay?"  
"Green tea?"  
Koneko let out a reassured chuckle.  
"You remembered that."  
Raku felt a twinge of surprise as Koneko went to the kitchen.  
Koneko whispered to herself before continuing.  
 _"Thank you, Raku."_


	2. The First Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the reunion of the nekos, Raku and Koneko set out to find out why exactly Raku has been brought back to the realm of the living.

After a long night, Raku woke up in the early morning. She felt revitalized, but still empty and cold. Man, she really can't get used to that. She was also tired, another feeling she couldn't get used to. After shambling to the bathroom, Raku entered the shower and turned on the water. The hot water warmed up Raku's otherwise cold skin, offering some respite from her current condition. Sadness blew through her as she pondered her situation. She was glad she was given a second chance at life, but like this? Why couldn't she just rest in peace? Pushing these thoughts back into her mind, Raku continued to clean herself while the water was still warm. After getting dressed in her usual clothing, Raku walked into the living room, where Koneko was watching the TV. Koneko grinned as she saw Raku enter.  
"You're up."  
Raku stretched as she replied.  
"As up as I'll ever be."  
"Get some sleep?"  
Raku scratched at her eyes.  
"Not a lot."  
"Heh, me neither. It's a little strange, I'm actually excited to figure out this mystery."  
"And also to hang out together."  
Raku and Koneko shared a blush has this was said.  
"Well yes, I would like to actually talk to my friend who's been gone for years now."  
Koneko turned off the TV and stood up.  
"I'm ready to go. Are you, Raku-chan?"  
Raku replied with as much excitement and enthusiasm as her heartlessness allowed.  
"Yeah!"  
The two girls left the house and walked into town, Koneko would give Raku a refresher of events that happened during her lifetime and to bring her up to speed in her four year absence. With Raku's death, the town seemed to experience a death itself. Everything about the town, the buildings, plants, even the people seem to be dreary and dull now. Following her death, Hitoshi and the Kidnapper were mysteriously absent for the years between, while Koneko led a boring life, repeatedly eating mochi ice cream and wishing Raku was back with her. Wish fulfilled, she'd guess. The Vet had also taken a temporary leave from the hospital, but this leave might as well be indefinite, Koneko couldn't remember the last time she saw her. The two reasoned that if anyone were to know about Raku's condition, it would be the Vet. But first... an uncomfortable thought formed between the two. An uncomfortable thought turned into an uncomfortable dread. The two detoured into the outskirts of the town, to a place familiar to Koneko, but not to Raku. The girls had finally reached the location where that day took place. Nearby was a burial site, and over it, a tombstone. Raku's lack of a heart shuddered upon reading what was inscribed.  
'Raku-chan  
1998-2015  
A beloved soul, a broken heart  
R.I.P.'  
Raku took a second to take it all in as Koneko grabbed a nearby shovel. As Koneko readied to dig up the earth next to the tombstone Raku grasped her arm.  
"Wait... Do we really need to-"  
Koneko's voice was stern as she interrupted her friend.  
"We _have_ to."  
Letting go, Raku sat back paralyzed as Koneko steadily dug Raku's grave. Raku felt another new emotion rise through her, fear. Koneko continued her talking to pass the time.  
"I know it might not be pretty, but... but we just have to. It feels important."  
Every spadeful of dirt felt like another weight on Raku's shoulders. Grave digging was bad, they both knew, but that wasn't the feeling they were getting. They felt like they were about to see something that they shouldn't. Eventually, Koneko's shovel hit something wooden. Koneko started to clear the area around the grave so that the coffin was unobstructed. Finally looking up from her work, Koneko looked to Raku and motion her closer. Without anything in the way, they both could look at the coffin. It was a simple wooded one, but with an ornate design with a heart and angel wings emblazoned on it. Hesitantly, Koneko and Raku lifted the lid from it to reveal what was inside. Or rather, the lack of what was inside

Nothing was in the coffin.

After spending a good while just staring, Koneko then looked away while Raku's fear turned into unmatched horror. Raku's body was somehow recovered and placed in her own home. It was reasoned that this would be an answer to their problems, but it only made more questions. Who or **what** could've moved and given Raku's vessel new life? And why? After a good bit of existential questioning, Koneko spoke up.  
"Let's bring this to Vet-sama."  
Raku's voice was shaky. Not unreasonable given that she has seen her own corpse."  
"W-why?"  
"How else would she believe that you're you? The gaps in your memory sure aren't going to be convincing."  
With no better alternative, Raku swallowed the lump in her throat and replied.  
"...Okay, Koneko."  
With a lot of strain and stress, Raku and Koneko eventually lifted the empty coffin out of the ground and started heading towards the Vet's house.  
"...Hah, why not go... to the Vet's?"  
Raku managed to say under the immense strain her arms were experiencing.  
"Ngh, the lack of business after... your death drove her out... and she hasn't left... since."  
Koneko also shared the pain. They weren't strong, but at least strong enough to lug a wooden crate that should've containing Raku's remains around the town's outskirts. After what felt like an eternity, the two were at the front door of the Vet's house. Raku and Koneko carefully lowered the coffin to the ground, and Koneko knocked at the door. A voice from within responded.  
"It's open."  
Koneko walked in, with Raku trailing behind her. The Vet was sitting at a couch, facing directly away from the door. Her bright blonde hair was visible from the little light the table lamp provided. The Vet was also still in her hospital uniform, a pink one. She took a sip from the wine glass she was holding before talking.  
"Ah, Koneko, is it?"  
"How did you know?" Koneko responded with surprise in her tone. The Vet chuckled.  
"Well, with so few people still living in this town, you get to know the names of people. This town is close together, but it's so... barren ever since the death of that little neko."  
The Vet let out a remorseful sigh as she finished another sip of wine.  
"Well," Koneko responded. "That's what I wanted to talk about."  
The Vet had gotten up from her seat and turned around to face Koneko, with Raku appearing from behind her. The Vet's face expressed slight shock before turning to a frown.  
"Koneko, I know you are depressed due to the loss of your friend, I've tried helping you with that, but you can't just make other people pretend to be her. That's not how a person copes with loss, dear."  
Wordlessly, Raku and Koneko pulled the coffin into the living room. The Vet returned to being shocked.  
"Koneko! You do realize body snatching is illegal, right? You're lucky no one saw you doing this!"  
Raku piped up, quietly, but she said it in her raspy, still recognizable voice.  
"It's about me, miss."  
"...No, that can't be...?"  
Koneko pried the lid off again while Raku gestured towards the coffin.  
"I don't really know why... But I woke up in my bed, instead of in there."  
As if the Vet couldn't get even more shocked, she took a quick glance towards her glass of wine and drank the rest of it in an instant before dropping the glass to the floor.  
"Oh my Kami. _It really is you..._ "


	3. Heart's Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vet-sama helps Raku and Koneko with their situation.

# Heart's Heir

The Vet had finished measuring Raku's body, and comparing it with the most recent medical records. Despite it clearly being impossible that Raku is alive even though the Vet herself had seen her dead body, there she was, in the flesh.  
"This... this doesn't make sense. Raku-chan, I need you to tell me what happened leading up to your 'revival'"  
The young girl recounted the events.  
"Let's see... I woke up from a long sleep with amnesia, no idea who, what, or where I was. But eventually, Koneko brought back some memories in me, memories of her. That's all, I think." With this info, the Vet thought hard for a while.  
"Hmm, I've only heard of this happening once before."  
Both nekos were excited to hear this.  
"Really?!" Both shouted.  
"Yes, once, in an ancient legend."  
"Aww..." The girls hoped for a more recent solution to their problem. Koneko asked,  
"Well, what's the legend about, Vet-sama?"  
The Vet motioned towards the couch.  
"Take a seat."  
Raku and Koneko quickly did as they were told.  
"Here begins the story of the Heartless Princess."  
Raku showed excitement while Koneko was intrigued.  
"I'll spare some details, but like you, young Raku, the Princess had fallen head over heels for a young boy in the castle town. Unfortunately also like you, she was rejected, and also had her heart succumb to breaking. However, this is where your paths differ. While you died because of it, the Princess's will to continue allowed her to persist. Feeling the emptiness and the desperate need to feel compassion again, the Princess sought out the help of a dark magician, Kurohāto, to help her feel again. The fiend would only oblige if he got to take her most prized possession. Not knowing what would happen, the Princess foolishly agreed, and Kurohāto took her broken heart, leaving her with nothing. The evil magician wouldn't give the Princess her heart back, as she agreed to the deal before. Through trickery and shrewdness, he had come out on top. Filled with a deep sadness that pierced through her unemotive state, the Princess wandered the world, with only tears and tragedy following her. Eventually, she was never heard from again."  
"Wow..." Raku was enraptured. The Vet continued.  
"What I'm trying to work out is how you, Raku, would come back even though you weren't alive to be able to seek Kurohāto's help. A second party must've been involved in this scheme... somehow..."  
Koneko expressed her confusion.  
"I would never have guessed a man like that could take hearts. I don't know who would be able to find... him..."  
Koneko was slowly forming a wicked thought.  
"...It couldn't be Hitoshi-san, right? He'd try to do things himself, he wouldn't associate with shady figures..."  
Wait, shady figures...another thought was created in Koneko's mind.  
"It had to have been that no good Kidnapper, then!"  
The Vet was confused.  
"Kidnapper?"  
"It all makes sense... That guy was the only one who was happy that Raku was dying in front of him! Of course he'd want to compromise Raku's heart if she were to come back! But... why would that revive Raku at all? I can't figure that one out."  
Raku chimed in.  
"Maybe something went wrong?"  
"This Kurohāto sounds like a trickster, maybe he knowingly did it?"  
The Vet stood up and walked over to Raku.  
"Well, we could speculate all day and get nowhere. Girls, come follow me."  
The Vet motioned towards a hatch. The opened it, revealing a staircase going down. As the trio descended down, the nekos felt the ever familiar feeling of fear course through them. Eventually, the stairs led into a stone hallway, leading towards an area lit up ahead. Raku expressed her anxiety to the Vet.  
"Vet-sama... w-what is this place?"  
"This town was the last place the Princess of legend stopped before disappearing. This town was cursed to hold tragedy and loss beyond reasonable levels. One of my ancestors had taken care of the Princess in her final hours. We're approaching her resting place."  
A thorough shiver sent down her spine, Raku continued onward. After reaching the sepulcher, there was a strange circle in a depression in the stone floors. The Vet motioned for Raku to stand in it. She reluctantly agreed while Koneko watched the Vet sprinkle something around the circle. Raku was once again afraid.  
"W-will this hurt me, whatever you're d-doing?"  
The Vet put on her best reassuring tone.  
"You'll be fine, young one. Just wait... Okay. Now, when I tell you to focus, focus on your heart and your feelings deeply."  
"But, I can't feel."  
"Well, think of your friend. She's the one who helped you get here. She's the one that stuck by you until the end. Just think about her and her well-being until it ends."  
"'It'?"  
The Vet grabbed an ancient book from a stone table nearby and began reading from it. Every sentence seemed to cause the circle Raku was nervously standing in to glow more intensely. After several minutes, the circle exploded and bathed Raku in a pink, heavenly light.  
"Now! Focus!"  
The sounds of crackling energy and Raku straining filled the underground room. An outline of a heart began to emanate from Raku's chest, and the more she focused on Koneko, the bigger and brighter it got, before eventually dwarfing Raku herself. As the Vet recited the final line, the light overtook and blinded everyone in a huge burst of energy, which the two tried to shield themselves from. After the light died down, Raku was still standing in the circle, looking a bit dazed from the whole ordeal. Koneko was concerned about this.  
"Raku?"  
Raku slowly stopped her lolling head and looked up to Koneko.  
"Are you okay, young Raku?" The Vet inquired.  
Raku then looked down at her open palms, and seemed to focus on them. With a short delay, a ball of pink energy manifested in each one.   
"Raku?!" Koneko exclaimed in sheer shock. The Vet had a hearty chuckle.  
"So, it did work after all."  
"...huh?"   
Raku seemed to come out of the daze she was in, and promptly noticed the energy balls in her hands.  
"Whoa!!"  
Raku tossed the orbs off into the wall, bursting against the wall in a small, pink explosion.  
"WHAT THE?!?"  
The nekos shared this exclamation.  
"Wh... what happened to me?" Raku said in her loud, cheery, high pitched voice.  
She gasped, while noticing her skin was now back to its normal color. "M-my voice! I... I can feel again! I feel... _SOOOOO SUGOIII!!!_ "  
Raku struck a pose as another set of orbs appeared in her hands.  
Koneko was awestruck. Her friend was back to herself again!  
"Vet-sama, what exactly 'worked'?"  
The noble Vet explained.  
"The Princess's soul was absorbed into young Raku's. Though the Princess could not feel it, her soul was brimming with hope that she would get back her heart and win her love over. With a part of her in Raku, she nearly completes her heart. Although Raku needs her own heart to truly return to normal, she still doesn't have a heart technically and she still has missing memories. Besides that, this is Raku in her prime here."  
The two nekos quickly and fanatically hugged the Vet.  
" _ARIGATO, VET-SAMA! YOU'RETHEBESTTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUSOOOOOMUCH!_ "  
The Vet laughed at this sudden adoration.  
"Now now, girls. I gave Raku this power for a reason."  
The girls backed up to let the Vet finish.  
"The power of the Princess was theorized to be strong enough to match Kurohāto's own. To get your own heart back, you will have to defeat him and reclaim it yourselves."  
"D-defeat? We're just girls! We don't know how to fight, Vet-senpai!" Raku said, slightly concerned.  
"Don't you worry about that, I'll help train you to before you disembark on your journey. I know you're accounted for, Raku, but what about you, Koneko?" The Vet quizzed.  
"Umm... Oh! My ancestors were unparalleled swordswomen, I'm sure I could find those someone in my house!"  
The Vet beamed with gladness.  
"Perfect! Young Raku, go help Koneko find those swords while I set up my home to help you two. I haven't had this much action in years!"  
Both nekos deeply bowed to the Vet.  
"Yes, Vet-senpai!"  
With that, the two girls rushed upstairs and outside then darted for Koneko's home.   
The Vet smiled to herself.  
"Those two have such optimism, I have full faith that they'll complete their journey."  
The Vet gave one last look towards the circle, where the ghost of the Princess stood.  
"They won't let you down." The Vet assured as she started walking towards the stairs back to her home.


	4. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raku and Koneko finish training with their newfound abilities.

# Graduation

It's been two weeks since Raku was granted her super powers, powers she dubbed "Heart". In that time, she was trained to control and harness the power of Heart. The orbs she manifested before could now be thrown with high speed and precision, and could be channeled to be even stronger. Her primary attack would be like laser beams, firing Heart energy from her hands. In dire circumstances, Raku could overclock herself or others and enhance their physical attributes. Raku wouldn't even think of it otherwise, but she swore to use her powers to protect Koneko and others from evil. Koneko's training was slightly different considering her weapons were physical as opposed to magical. Although, Koneko's katanas once held the power of the wind inside them many years ago. Hence dubbed the "Kaze Katanas", Koneko learned how to properly wield and handle them, and learning how to fluidly string together long and complex slashes against a target. Although the Vet was unable to help Koneko manifest the powers of the wind, Koneko was still not one to be messed with with her swordsmanship. Sharing a meal, the nekos were excited about their "final day" of training with the Vet. The two were clearly very skilled in their art now, and they were eager to show the Vet just what they could do.   
"Are you ready for today, Koneko-chan?" Raku said as she ate her cereal.  
Koneko replied as she ate her own spoonful of cereal.  
"Yeah. Heh, I'm a bit nervous though, nya."  
"I thought you were pretty good with your swords, Koneko."  
"Not that, I'm just... anxious about the adventure after this."  
"Hmm?"  
"I mean, defeating an evil wizard doesn't sound like an easy task, I just wonder if we'll be able to do it."  
Raku gave her friend a reassuring nod.  
"Vet-senpai said we'll grow stronger and stronger as we progress. I'm sure with you by my side, and with me by yours, we can do anything, desu!"  
A blush formed on Koneko's face as she smiled in response.   
"You're right, Raku. With you around, how could I not be ready? Come on, let's finish up so we can get out there."  
Quickly scarfing down their breakfast, the nekos entered the backyard to meet with the Vet.  
The Vet smiled as the girls approached. A large construct was behind her.  
"Girls, I've had the honor of training you for two weeks now. I'd like to think you're ready, but I want to know, do you two think you're ready?"  
The two nekos brimming with excitement said in unison.  
"Yes we are!"  
The Vet nodded.  
"You've shown so much growth, becoming young warriors from young girls in such a short time is no easy feat. Defeating Kurohāto will be an even more difficult challenge. If you believe you are truly ready to leave your peaceful lives behind, and embark on a journey of a lifetime, tell me.  
Raku and Koneko placed their right fist at their chests. Raku spoke up first.  
"I am ready to use my powers for good, and to defeat the evil and reclaim my heart."  
Koneko followed aswell.  
"I am ready to back up and support my friend Raku in her quest, and to never give up on her or our mission."  
The Vet smiled and nodded again.  
"Great. You two are already sounding like heroes." The Vet raised her arms to the construct behind her "But you have your final test to complete. This is an obstacle course, each side tailored to one of your powers and abilities. They are designed to be tough to overcome, but not impossible, given your dedication to your training. Once both of you reach the end, the test will conclude, and you will be bestowed with a gift from me to help you set off."  
Raku raised her hand to ask a question.  
"Yes, young Raku?"  
"Is this a race, nya?"  
The Vet chuckled at this inquiry.  
"No, but how quickly you get through will show how well you learned from training. Without further ado, girls, get ready!"  
The nekos walked to the entrance of their respective training course, Raku's adorned with sky blue colors, and Koneko's with dark green colors. Koneko give a thumbs up to Raku.  
"Good luck, Raku!"  
Raku smiled and winked back at her.  
"Good luck to you too, Koneko!"  
The Vet gave the countdown.  
"On your marks..."  
The girls both readied themselves for the final show of their power.  
"Get set..."  
The girls clenched their fists, with Raku making a slight glow of energy in her hands.  
"...GO!"  
The nekos ran head first into their courses. Not far in were simple target dummies in the middle of the path. Raku blasted them while Koneko slashed them. The next dummies were on the walls of the course, with Raku taking aim with her blasts while Koneko hopped up to slice them in midair. The next set of targets were clumped in a big group for Raku, and Koneko's were in a semi-circle formation. Swiftly, Raku charged up an energy ball and tossed it into the dummies, and they soon exploded from the force. Koneko centered herself amongst the targets and performed a spinning attack, cutting and slicing the dummies to bits. The next section was a relatively simple agility course, consisting of jumps, ducks, longjumps and the like. Koneko got through at a very fast pace, as she had to focus more on agility with her swords. Raku made it through in time, still at an admirable pace. The nekos had reached what was assumed to be the final challenge; a large room containing a door with the number 50 over it. Target dummies began to spring up from everywhere in the room, the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling in Raku's case. Koneko struck a dummy in front of her. In response, the counter ticked down to 49. Looks like they'll both have to work quickly. Raku quickly fired laser and orbs all around, and Koneko dashed about in a flurry with her blades. After whittling down the dummies one by one, the counter was now at 10. However, when one dummy was taken down, another took its place, effectively keeping the counter at a standstill. Raku decided now would be the time for an ultimate move. Shutting her eyes and focusing hard, she was soon floating in the air and crackling with energy. In a flash, she released several beams all across the room from her fingertips, taking down the dummies fast enough to count the timer down. While this was happening, Koneko also shared the same thought. Also focusing, Koneko eventually lashed out into a flurry very fast slashed upon the targets. There was sense of grace and elegance as she did this, and any onlooker would've described Koneko's technique as beautiful. Raku was worn out after exerting that much power, and Koneko was showing signs of weariness too. The counter reached 0, and the door below opened up. Koneko was barely first out the door, Raku was behind be a half second. Panting, Raku saw Koneko to her side.  
"Hah... hah... I guess that was it, desu?"  
Koneko wiped her eyes.  
"I think so?"  
A familiar voice took the two by surprise.  
"Not quite."  
The Vet had emerged from a door opposite of the ones the nekos walked through.  
"I _did_ say your training would be concluded here, but I forgot to mention one detail."  
The Vet brandished a large scalpel in each of her hands.  
"I am your final test. Take me down, and mastery will be yours."  
"Huh?!" Raku was especially taken aback.  
"We couldn't possibly hurt you, Vet-senpai!"  
"Don't worry about me, I've handled for worst in my past. I'm tough, but you need to be tougher!"  
Koneko readied her swords.  
"I guess we must, Raku."  
"Just have to prove ourselves one last time, nya."  
The Vet took a battle stance of her own.  
"Let the Master's Trial begin!"  
Koneko dashed towards the Vet and as Raku took to the side to flank.  
"I'll back you up, Koneko!"  
Koneko gave a thanks as she started to strike the Vet, who managed to dodge perfectly.  
"Huh?"  
Before Koneko could pivot around, the Vet struck at her side with the blunt end of the scalpel. Grunting in pain, Koneko turned towards the Vet, who put a fair distance between herself and the red haired girl.  
"Don't attack where your target is, attack where they'll be. Predict their movements!"  
Raku began to fire upon the Vet, who danced around her aim and slowly made her way towards where Raku was standing. The pressure was getting to Raku, but she managed to send a shot flying towards where the Vet dodged, hitting her directly.   
"Good one." The Vet sharply exhaled. She pulled out more scalpels from her gown and flung a handful towards Raku. Koneko sprinted in front of her and managed to swat them out of the air before they hit Raku.   
"Well done, keep an eye on each other, if one is overwhelmed, protect them!"  
The Vet then quickly ran to Koneko, hitting one of her pressure points and forcing her to the ground in pain. Producing another handful of scalpels, the Vet pointed them towards Koneko's face.  
"Come on, give me something memorable! Something I can-"  
The Vet was interrupted by an energy orb thrown at her, throwing her forward and away from Koneko. Raku quickly helped her friend up.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, my arm stings, though."  
"Don't worry, just tough it out for now, nya!"  
The Vet slowly got up and chuckled.  
"Bad guys love to monologue before they act, learn to catch them, and stop them from hurting someone."  
Raku motioned for Koneko to back her up as she approached the Vet. Raku isn't nearly as skilled at close quarters combat, but she was proficient enough to protect herself. Focusing her power to her fists, she threw a few punches at the Vet. The Vet dodged them and pulled a reflex hammer from her outfit and began to swing it at Raku. She dodged a few, but had to block the rest. Raku charged up a ball as she blocked.   
"Find a way to counterattack!"  
A mere second later, Raku rolled between the Vet's legs and placed a charged energy ball beneath her. With little time to react, the Vet only looked down at the floor.  
"Koneko! Now, desu!"  
As she said this, the orb burst, and flung the Vet high into the air. Koneko rushed towards the wall in order to jump up to her. Raku quickly focused on her Heart and infused Koneko with its power. Walljumping up to the Vet, Koneko performed a perfect cross slash on her in the air, sending her flying to the ground with a thud. It seemed like the Vet was down for the count. The girls walked over to make sure she was okay.  
"Vet-senpai, are you alright?"  
After a short pause, the Vet opened her eyes and smiled.  
"...I'm more than alright. You two have passed."  
The nekos processed her words before jumping to the air and cheering.  
"Woohoo! We did it! Nya!" Raku celebrated.  
"Yeah! We finished our training!"  
The Vet slowly and carefully got up to her feet.  
"Yes, you two did. Come with me."  
The Vet guided the two eager girls back outside.  
"You've bested my training, my course, and my trial. I hereby commend you as masters."  
The girls looked up at the Vet with beaming happiness in their eyes.  
"As promised, I do have your gifts here."  
The Vet produced two boxes. One was sky blue with a green ribbon tied to it, and the other a dark green with a crimson bow adorning it.  
"Open them."  
The nekos excited opened their gifts like it was Christmas again. Both of them were surprised to see new clothes in them.  
"Clothes?" Koneko asked.  
"Yes. Your current wear isn't suited for the journey you'll face, at least yours aren't, Koneko."  
Koneko looked down at the flowing garment she always wore. It was tattered and aged, as she really didn't take good care of it during Raku's death.  
"Your outfit is something more fitting and close to you. You don't want long and flowing clothes in battle, at least a real battle."  
Koneko's new clothes were nearly identical, but indeed, they were more fitting to her body and less loose. Raku's set was less casual and more suited for an adventurer, still carrying a sky blue top with a bright pink short skirt. Both sets were pristine, and just looking at them filled them both with a spirit and will to adventure.  
"You change into them after we're done. Onto your second gift."  
The Vet had in each of her hands a smartphone. One was as green as Raku's hair, the other was as red as Koneko's. The girls were starstruck with what they were seeing.  
"Wow! What in the world are these, desu?" Raku asked obliviously.  
"Technology has advanced while you were gone, Master Raku. These are phones, much like the ones in your homes, but much better."  
The girls excitedly grabbed their phones and examined them closely.  
"They can text, take pictures, and make calls. I thought if you met any friends along the way, you could keep in touch through these. Or if you need to call me for advice, I'll be there."  
"Technology is amazing!" Raku couldn't contain herself.   
"Koneko! Vet-senpai! Let's all take a picture together!"  
Koneko kind of hesitated.  
"Oh, I don't know Raku, I'm a little camera shy..."  
"Come on, this is a big moment, nya! We're graduating from our training!"  
"I guess I could, now that you say that."  
The trio all gathered close to Raku and smiled for the camera. Raku couldn't for the life of her figure out how to actually snap the picture.  
"Did it take it?" Raku quizzed.  
"You have to press the button on the screen there." The Vet helped.  
"I did hit that one!"  
"You hit the home button, Raku." Koneko chuckled.  
"Technology is confusing!" Raku shouted.  
The group was now laughing at the situation, which made for a great picture when Raku finally hit the right button. With that settled, the Vet spoke up again.  
"You may get dressed in my house, afterwards, you are free to disembark on your journey at any time. I'll give you directions and see you both off when you say so."  
The nekos bowed deeply.  
" _Arigato_ , Vet-senpai."  
The girls dashed off towards the house.  
"I get to dress first, nya." Koneko teased.  
"No way! I get to!" Raku contested.  
"You should figure out your phone first, Miss Technology." Koneko grinned.  
"I need you to teach me! What do these icons even do?"  
Koneko laughed. "I'll show you... after I get dressed."  
"You'll show me after I get dressed, nya!"  
"Nuh-uh!"  
"Yeah-huh!"  
This continued for a while. The Vet trailed after them at her own pace. To see the kids she thought to be young and oblivious become masters of their abilities, yet still deep friends assured the Vet even further that they'll be able to do anything.


	5. Precursor of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raku and Koneko's journey has a rocky start.

# Precursor of the Dark

Raku was bounding with excitement to finally be able to start the journey they've been training for. She hopped up and down in joy as she approached Koneko in the living room.  
"Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go?"  
Koneko was fastening the sheaths for her swords to herself.  
"Almost, Raku. Can't you wait another minute?"  
"You've said that for like fifteen minutes now! I can't wait any longer!"  
"Go play with your phone or something."  
Raku sighed exasperatedly.  
"I'll just go talk to Vet-senpai."  
"Good idea, get the map from her if you want to get out of here so badly."  
Raku skipped out the door into the front yard, where the Vet was idly standing.  
"I overheard your conversation. You want the map, right?"  
Raku nodded intently.  
"Yeah!"  
"Alright, just a second."  
The Vet pulled out her own phone, and within a few seconds, Raku's phone received a message.  
"The map of the area from here to all the way where Kurohāto resides is all covered in there."  
Opening the map app, Raku was stunned as the map pinpointed exactly where she was. The whole town was labelled and marked with incredible detail. Her house was even labelled "My House ♡".   
"Wooooow..." Raku spoke awed. "This is fantastic!"  
"Don't worry about Koneko, I sent her her own map as well."  
"Someone say my name?"  
Koneko paced next to Raku.  
Raku scoffed impatiently "What took you so long, Koneko?"  
"You know what took me so long, Raku." Koneko motioned towards her katanas.  
"Could've been a little faster though..."  
"Hey, I have to actually carry these katanas, you can just create energy from nothing!"  
"Yeah, well-"  
The Vet interrupted the bickering girls.  
"Enough. You're both eager to leave, I understand. If you'd look at your maps, you must exit town opposite from here, through the center of town. Your homes are near, so if you need any personal belongings that you think you need, take your time and grab them. Everywhere out of town will be unfamiliar to you, and that's fine. If you ever feel lost, look at the map and you'll be set. If you're truly stuck and need outside help, you two have my number as well as each others. Well... that should be it.   
"Thank you for everything you've done, Vet-senpai." Raku spoke.  
"Yes, thank you. I don't know what we would've done without you." Koneko added.  
The Vet shed a single tear before responding.  
"Oh, it's like sending off children to their first day of school. Only you two are doing something much grander. Well, goodbye, Master Raku and Master Koneko. I will pray for your safe return."  
The young masters walked away as they said and waved their goodbyes. The two were now on their own, and will soon leave familiar territory. As the two were nearing the center of town, Raku started a conversation.  
"So, how long do you think this'll take?"  
Koneko opened her map and scanned.  
"Kurohāto's lair is very far away from the looks of it. This journey will take time."  
Raku let out a short chuckle.  
"I guess it wouldn't be a journey if it took a few hours, right?"  
Koneko smiled warmly.  
"Right, Raku."  
Just as the two passed the ice cream shop, a stranger called them from across the path.  
"Hey! You two! Wait!"  
The stranger wore a black coat, with a hood covering his face. No features were able to be distinguished. The stranger rushed over towards the girls.  
"Sorry. One of you wouldn't happen to be 'Raku-chan', right?"  
Raku was surprised. How would anyone but her friends remember her? Four years is a large amount of time, a lot of people wouldn't be able to remember her name in that gap.  
"That's... that's me." Raku answered.  
The stranger chuckled.  
"Say... now this is gonna sound blunt, but... shouldn't you be dead?"  
Raku's surprised turned into unease. Is he asking questions he knows the answers to?  
"I awoke a few weeks ago, without a heart, and-"  
The stranger chuckled again, though it escalated to a full on laugh, and then to a maniacal one.  
"That's just what I wanted to hear..."  
The stranger lifted his hood off to reveal a jet black head, with equally black sclera, and pure red irises. The stranger then revealed a dark, twisted knife from his side and approached Raku.  
"The Great Kurohāto sends his regards."  
The stranger lunged onto Raku, tackling her to the ground. The stranger raised his knife and attempted to thrust it into Raku's chest. Raku tried pushing his hands away from her, but it was an equal struggle from both ends, with the knife dangerously close to Raku's skin.  
"Come on, don't make this hard on us."  
Koneko performed a swift kick to the stranger's ribs, getting him off of Raku. Quickly grabbing her hand, Raku was helped to her feet by Koneko. The stranger floated from the ground up to his feet and growled in anger.  
"You got a friend, too? Hah! Guess she'll have to die as well!"  
Raku readied her Heart while Koneko unsheathed her katanas.  
"Armed, huh? Well, good thing I'm equally armed too..."  
The stranger removed the glove from his left hand, revealing a gnarled, shadowed hand. A dark orb formed in his grasp. The stranger began to pace back and forth, laughing while doing so.  
"Who am I gonna throw it to? Who?!"  
"I've had enough." Koneko charged the stranger, blades in both hands.  
"I know who! BOTH of you!"  
The stranger slung an orb right into Koneko, while Raku was still far enough away to dodge the fast projectile. Koneko was knocked right into the wall of the ice cream shop, leaving a nice dent in it. The figure taunted.  
"Wow, if you can't even handle me, how can you even BEGIN to hope to fight my Master?"  
"You freak!"  
Raku rushed towards the stranger like Koneko before, and started swinging at him. Taunting with every dodge he took, the stranger punched Raku's stomach a couple times, leaving her vulnerable. Another shadow hand emerged from the stranger's right hand, and they both grabbed Raku by her wrists.  
"Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to fight fights you can't win?"  
The stranger sent a surge of dark energy through Raku, who screamed in response. The pain felt like a burn, but deeper. Raku sent a pulse of her own energy through her hands, which caused one of the stranger's shadow hands to fade away.  
" _What?!_ "  
Raku used her same hand to crash an energy orb into the side of his head, causing the orb to explode violently and the stranger to reel back, howling in pain. Koneko caught up with Raku shortly after. The stranger covered his face with his normal hands, and as he took them away, the girls could see a normal face behind the jet black shadows. Groaning in anger, the stranger's shadow hands remanifested, only this time they were much bigger. With his left, the stranger punched Raku into the ice cream shop, with her crashing through the glass doors and tiled floor. The right hand grabbed Koneko and squeezed tight, allowing Koneko with no methods of escape.  
"This game has gone far enough. I have a job to do and a job to keep. I can't have you fools messing this up for me. My Master sent me to finish the job, not let the targets get away. While you aren't my initial target, _you've gotten in my way._ **Die.** "  
The hand crushed Koneko further, causing what little air was left in her lungs to be forcefully removed. Koneko struggled to make words leave her mouth.  
"You... haven't won... yet...!"  
The stranger grinned a toothy, crooked grin.  
"Oh, I believe I already have. Goodnight, puny neko."  
" _NO!!!_ "  
The stranger looked away from the squirming girl in his grasp, and the second he did, he was assaulted with a huge laser beam. Being blown backwards, this caused the stranger's hand to release its grip on Koneko. Raku was standing in the doorway of the shop she was thrown through. With a flare of anger in her eyes, she sprinted towards the stranger, who started to get up and threw him back onto the floor. With the stranger pinned down, Raku manifested blades from the palms of her hands and started to mercilessly stab the stranger.   
"DON'T. HURT. MY. **FRIENDS!** "  
Slashing across his face and chest, the stranger's struggles weakened, before his arms had fallen limp onto the ground. Raku was still wailing on him, yelling and screaming with every stab. Koneko limped over to Raku and spoke in a weak voice.  
"Raku..."  
"This is what you get for hurting me! And this is what you get for hurting her! Never hurt my friends! NEVER! **NEVER!** "  
"Raku! Please!"  
"This is for being evil! And this is for hurting her again! RAAAAAAH!"  
"RAKU!"  
Koneko physically had to pull her off of the stranger's body, and even then Raku was still swinging in a rage state.  
"Raku! Calm down, now!"  
Raku's rage filled yells then turned into incomprehensible sobbing.  
"Raku, I'm okay! Don't worry!"  
"HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!" Raku said as tears streamed from her deep lilac eyes.  
"I'm fine now, that's what matters."  
"He hurt you! That's unforgivable!"  
"Raku, you saved me, but you let your emotions get the best of you."  
"What else was I supposed to do, just let him kill you?!"  
"No! What you did was good, you just-"  
"Just what?!"  
Koneko looked to the ground as she couldn't give an answer to Raku.  
"I don't know..."  
As Koneko sniffled, Raku realized that she hurt her friend. Raku then tightly embraced Koneko and continued sobbing.  
"I just didn't want to lose you!" Raku said as she weeped into her friend's shoulder.  
"No, no. You did the right thing, you protected someone you care about. You did what had to be done... Thank you, Raku." Koneko said as she stroked her friend's green hair, between her cat ears. "It's okay... just calm down... Shhhhhh..."  
The reassuring tone of her companion was enough to get Raku to stop crying. She soon released her embrace on Koneko.  
"Thank you, Koneko. I'm sorry... for overreacting."  
"You're good, Raku. You just shouldn't let that happen in every battle."  
Raku nodded in remorse.  
"You're right. I-"  
In the middle of this heart to heart, the town seemed to darken again, just like how it was during Raku's death. This set a deep unease in the two's stomachs. Something was coming, or was already here.  
"Raku, get anything you might need from your house and meet me at the exit of town, got it? I'll do the same, we just have to hurry!"  
Raku quickly nodded.  
"I got it!"  
The two dashed in the directions to their homes.   
"Be safe, Koneko!"  
"You too, Raku!"  
The sky thundered. A storm was brewing in the center of town, and there seemed to be storm chasers. Dark, depraved creatures started to flow in from the nooks and crannies of the town center. Thankfully, the neko's houses were far from the center, but time was of the essence. Raku and Koneko had to get out of town and fast. Raku bursted through her door and quickly grabbed mostly personal belongings, such as photos and a diary. The diary was used, but only in the days she knew Hitoshi. She thought it would be nice to document her stories and feelings in. Grabbing snacks like Pocky and instant ramen, Raku ran out of the house and shut the door. Koneko had grabbed her green tea, lord knows she'll need to unwind along the journey. Koneko also grabbed photos and other memories of Raku and Hitoshi. Just as Koneko was leaving her room to bolt out of the front door, a pendant fell off from her dresser. Koneko didn't know why, but it felt important, so she quickly pocketed it and ran outside. Both girls were en route to their meeting point, and every second they spent not sprinting with all they had felt wasted. Along their paths, small, black creatures rose from the shadows in front of the girls. The were humanoid in shape, with wicked claws for hands. Koneko readied her katanas to slice her way through some, but the creatures seemed to just stare on at her as she ran by. Raku, on the other hand, had the creatures growl at her as she sprinted. If that strange guy was anything to go by, it was because of her Heart powers. They seemed to hate it, for some reason. Without much trouble, the girls had met up with each other at the exit to town.  
Panting heavily, Raku spoke.  
"Hah, hah, got everything?"  
"Yeah- hah, I do."  
"Then let's get-"  
A large roar sounded from behind them. The small creatures were forming together, and creating a giant version of themselves. The nekos looked on in horror. After forming completely, the giant pointed it's curled claw at the two, and uttered a chilling word in a horrifying amalgam of gravelly, scratchy voices.  
" _HEART._ "  
That was their signal to book it out of there. They got a second wind from the horrors they witnessed to keep on sprinting as fast as their legs carried them. After what seemed like an eternity of running, the two stopped to catch some well deserved breaths. Raku looked back to check if the creatures or god forbid the giant followed them. Well, the were either faster than them, or they lost interest. There wasn't a trace of those shadow creatures behind them. Raku's voice shook with fear.  
"W-what... WERE those things?"  
Koneko was still catching her breath.  
"I don't know... their eyes... they looked like that guy we fought."  
"Minions of Kurohāto then. Glad they didn't send an army of those strange guys after us. We'd have no chance then."  
Koneko stood up and walked off the path.  
"Whatever they are, we escaped them. Come on, Raku. Let's rest for the night. We shouldn't sit in the middle of the road all night."  
Raku agreed and trailed behind Koneko, leaving their hometown to those monsters. After setting up sleeping bags and snacking on some food, the girls went to sleep. Hopefully when they woke up, the worst would be behind them.


	6. New Kids in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raku and Koneko continue onward, stopping at the first town on their path.

# New Kids in Town

Night had passed. Koneko had woken up to the sun shining on her face. The sunrise was beautiful. It almost made her forget the events that transpired last night. After a few minutes of staring at the pretty colors of the sunrise, Koneko's tiredness wore off, and she was fully awake. She walked over to where Raku was sleeping in her sleeping bag. Still fast asleep. Koneko grabbed Raku's shoulder and gently shook her awake, though this only brought a tired moan from her.  
"Raku, come on. Wake up." Koneko spoke quietly while shaking Raku again. Raku was still not interested in getting up.  
"Five more minutes, Koneko..." Raku rolled over, now facing away from Koneko.  
"Get up, Raku! We have a quest to get to." Koneko raised her voice.  
Raku hesitated before admitting defeat. Sighing and rolling back over, Raku pouted before she got up to her feet. She stretched and yawned as Koneko spoke again.  
"Get enough rest, sleepyhead?"  
"Could've slept longer if I'm honest."  
Koneko snickered.  
"You're pretty cranky in the morning, Raku."  
"No I'm not!"  
Koneko ruffled Raku's hair, leaving the latter confused.  
"You're cute when you're mad at me."  
The red haired neko walked back to the path while Raku blushed to herself before gathering her things and following Koneko. Raku tapped her shoulder as she skipped in front of Koneko.  
"So, where are we headed?"  
Koneko quickly opened her map.  
"Looks like there's another town not far from us. About a fifteen minute walk."  
Raku sighed in relief.  
"Beats getting attacked by weird guys and monsters."  
"Don't jinx it!"  
"We'll just have to see, Koneko. Besides, who said our journey must be relentless at all times? It's a new town, we should take in the sights."  
"You're right, Kurohāto most likely isn't doing anything too important. We would've heard about him a lot sooner if he was. He's just sending his lackeys at us."  
"Because he's scared of us!"  
"Hm?"  
"I bet he just knows that we're stronger than him, and he doesn't want to face us head on!"  
Koneko placed her hand on Raku's shoulder.  
"Don't be overconfident, Raku. We beat up one guy. I'm sure Kurohāto has stronger things in store. You know what they say, 'Overconfidence is a flimsy shield'."  
Raku crossed her arms.  
"Who's 'they'?"  
Koneko waved her hand dismissively.  
"I don't know, whoever they are, they say that."  
After a while of back and forth banter between friends, the two arrived at the entrance to the town on the map. A sign off of the road read: "Welcome to Kusamura! The peaceful grass town!"  
The two girls entered the town, and they were greeted by friendly townsfolk wishing them a good time in their town. Entering the main square, Kusamura was definitely more lively than their own town. Thriving flora were present everywhere, and the smell of fresh grass filled the air. Just standing in this town put the neko's minds at ease. Energetic children and happy people were walking about the various shops and buildings around. Raku was amazed.  
"Woooow... This town is so pretty!"  
Koneko shared this thought. She couldn't remember the last time her town was this lively. It was all so gray and dull before... But this set her heart in a good mood.  
A woman in a green dress, only lighter than Koneko's waved to them.  
"Are you two new to Kusamura? You don't look familiar."  
Raku was still on edge from the previous encounter with someone who flagged them down, and let Koneko do the talking.  
"Why, yes. We are new, miss."  
"Are you travelers? I just couldn't help but notice your clothes and those swords you have, miss..."  
"Koneko. I'm Koneko." She motioned towards Raku. "This is Raku, my best friend. And yes, we are travelers."  
Raku waved to the woman.  
"Nice to meet you!"  
The townswoman bowed to the two.  
"The pleasure is mine. If you don't mind, what are you doing here in this town? Just passing through?"  
Koneko answered.  
"We're taking a break here. We had a... rough day yesterday."  
"Great. Well, I hope you enjoy the sites and places here in Kusamura. Oh, there's an ice cream shop right across the street. Let me tell you, they have the best mochi ice cream there."  
Raku's eyes sparked with joy.  
"Really?! Koneko, Koneko! Let's go! Don't you want ice cream too?"  
Koneko agreed with her green haired friend.  
"Yeah, I could go for some right now."  
"Yes!"  
Raku darted towards the shop while Koneko waved goodbye to the woman.  
"Thank you!"  
"No, thank you for coming to our town!"  
"Koneko! Come on!"  
Koneko caught up with Raku, but just as she turned around to face the ice cream shop, some screams from the townspeople brought their attention back behind them. The black creatures from home were appearing all over the town square!  
"These things again?!" Raku said as she readied her Heart.  
"Guess they're after us now." Koneko unsheathed her Kaze Katanas.  
One of the creatures was chasing after a kid holding a balloon. Raku blasted the foe with a few lasers, and it disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Koneko shouted after the kid.  
"You're safe, kid! Get out of here!"  
The kid gave a thank you as he darted to his mother. The creature's focus turned to the two nekos. They started running towards Raku and Koneko as they attacked them, blasting and slashing with energy and slicing and dicing with katanas. The townspeople watched on in awe as these girls who hadn't stepped foot in this village a mere few minutes ago were now dealing with the last of the creatures. With the last one down, the girls faced each other.  
"Nice going, Raku-chan!" Koneko raised her hand for a high five.  
"You did great, Koneko-chan!" Raku completed the high five, resounding through the square.  
Various townspeople, men, women, and children all clambered around the two warriors.  
"Heroes! Thank you! You saved us! You two were awesome! How'd you do that? You're so cool!"  
Eventually, the crowd dispersed as a gentlemen wearing a bright white coat surfed through the people. The young man had disheveled black hair, thick glasses, and on his forehead were high tech goggles.  
"Excuse me, ladies! You wouldn't happen to be Raku and Koneko, right?"  
"That's us!" Raku pumped her fist, glowing with energy.  
"Oh yeah, that confirms it, then!"  
Koneko, cautious of the shifty man, spoke up.  
"Who might you be?"  
"Oh man! I was so preoccupied with your names, I forgot mine! Haha, excuse me. I'm Scientist-san! I'm friends with Vet-sama, she texted me a while ago telling me to meet you here. We should talk in a more private place, my house is just up the hill over there!"  
The Scientist pointed towards a large building, with various pieces of technology over the outside of it.  
"Come on, let's go!"  
Raku shouted.  
"Wait!"  
"Hm?"  
"Me and Koneko wanted to get ice cream before those things attacked us."  
The Scientist let out a joyous laugh as he heard this.  
"You should've said so! I love ice cream!"  
Raku laughed as they both ran towards the shop. Koneko smiled to herself as she ran behind them. It's been a while since she saw Raku that happy towards a stranger. After the trio got their ice cream (Scientist-san got his favorite flavor, mint chip), they soon found themselves inside the Scientist's home. It looked exactly what you'd imagine when you think of "science lab". Various tables and machines lined the walls and filled the rooms. It looked like utter chaos to the nekos, but the Scientist was able to maneuver around with ease. After pushing various gizmos and gadgets from a table, he pulled forward a device with a strange funnel-like opening, which led to a big chamber in the center of it.  
"Now, Raku-chan, would you please create an orb of energy for me?"  
Raku did as she was told and made an orb.  
"Perfect, now just hold it up to the opening there!"  
Raku hesitantly inched her hand closer to it, before the orb was suddenly sucked into it. The Scientist laughed excitedly as he typed away on a computer keyboard hooked up to the device. After a bit of speedy typing, the Scientist spoke.  
"Ah... yes! Vet-sama was telling the truth! You do have the soul of the Princess inside of you!"  
"Uh-huh!" Raku nodded.  
"Yeah! Haha, you know, it's a bit of a coincidence actually. A few weeks ago, I started researching on the power of the heart and its emotions. Lucky for you, kiddo!"  
The Scientist tapped a button on the keyboard, causing the Heart energy to flow through a tube to a bigger machine, labelled "THE SCIENTIST'S HEART MACHINE!!" with the help of a label maker. The Scientist continued.  
"You see, the heart is complex. It's our driving force, the thing that keeps us all going! The brain may create decisions, but the heart acts on them! It's the hammer to the brain's nail! The screwdriver to the brain's screw! THE PEOPLE TO THE BRAIN'S EARTH!!"  
The Scientist looked back to see Raku and Koneko making very strange expressions of confusion and questioning.  
"Er... sorry. The heart is important, is what I'm saying. And what's important too, is your heart, Raku. Or your lack of one, to be precise."  
The Scientist pointed towards the various diagrams and virtual drawings on the machine.  
"You're able to persist in this world because of that dastardly Kurohāto's curse. If he gets a hold of a heart, that person is bound to a life of misery, until they eventually forget their friends, their feelings, and then their own self. At that point, there's no chance for a heartless... unless you're you, Raku. Only strong sources of emotion can reawaken those respective emotions. Eating your favorite food could restore happiness, arguing could restore anger, et cetera, et cetera. You've proven this from what I've heard; Vet-sama said Koneko helped you even restore memories of your friendship! But diverging from your past and going to my present, I was just on the precipice of a new discovery!"  
The Scientist pointed to a smaller chamber, with a small, pink crystal like object. It was small enough to comfortably hold in your hand, but bigger than a hand.  
"That right there is what I call a Heart Crystal. It's the very essence of happiness, love, and whatever else makes a heart a heart! You see, this specimen was much smaller before your scuffle in the town, so I've made a hypothesis. Those dark creatures harbor insane readings of negative feelings, hate, anger, fury, and so on. Defeating them must make those feelings dissipate, and make the total happiness in the world increase! Apart from looking pretty, I hypothesize that they could make Raku's powers stronger!"  
"Really?" Raku's cat ears perked up.  
"I think."  
The Scientist pressed a button to remove the glass shield from the Heart Crystalarium and grabbed it, handing it to Raku with extreme caution. In Raku's hands, the Heart Crystal shined brighter, and Raku could feel her heart flutter while holding it.  
"Now before we check this out..." The Scientist motioned towards the back door exit.  
"This equipment is expensive. Let's not break everything in case things get... explodey."  
Koneko showed surprise.  
"Explodey?"  
"I always act on experiments as if the substances would explode in the worst case scenario. Especially with energy based experiments."  
The girls followed the Scientist to his backyard. It held some smaller creations, but very sparingly put across the grass. A fair distance from any damageable items, the Scientist told Raku to stand still as he took Koneko behind a blast shield a good distance from Raku.  
"Alright, Raku-chan, focus your energy into the Heart Crystal and try to crack it open! That should release the energy into you and power you up! Got it?" The Scientist said as he put on his heavy goggles.  
"I got it!" Raku shouted. The neko took a few deep breaths to prepare herself. After a few seconds, Raku began to focus on the crystal and twisted her hands to break it. The crystal grew brighter and brighter and even began to shoot rays of light in response to her struggling. Finally, the whole crystal exploded, and it sent Raku hovering into the air. Beams of light and energy shot out and into her as the sounds of happiness and laughter filled the air. Feeling these rush of emotions was a surprising feeling for Raku, she hadn't felt it since she remembered Koneko. Eventually, a beam of light was sent into the sky like a beacon before Raku dropped to the ground, out cold, but unconsciously giggling. The Scientist took off the goggles and pondered.  
"Definitely explodey, but not the destructive explodey..."  
Koneko expressed concern with her friend not moving.  
"Is Raku okay?"  
"Her vitals were fine! Let's just take her to a bed so she's comfortable. That much energy flowing into her must've burned her out."  
Koneko scooped Raku up in her arms and headed inside the lab.

##  **_Intermission_ **

A dark figure sits at his throne. A throne he had rightfully taken from nobles who didn't deserve it. He deserved it. Only he had the power, the drive, the will to rule. Clad in dark armor, the toughest of any metal, he ruled with pure authority. Although his grasp on the land was limited, with this new heart he stole, soon the world would be his. Suddenly, one of his henchmen wearing dark armor, but much less grand than His Master, ran through the doors into the throne room.  
"Master! Master!"  
The meek voice resounded in the vast room. The Dark Prince spoke, a booming, evil voice that would send shivers down any person's spine.  
"Spit it out! What is it?"  
The servant blabbered on as he pulled up a hologram of a map of the entire world.  
"Master, another huge source of energy just spiked not too far from the last one!"  
The magician slammed his gauntlet onto the arm of his throne.  
**"WHAT?"**  
The servant stuttered as he explained.  
"W-whatever it is that made the first one wasn't killed by that agent you sent! It's still alive and kicking! Master, what do-"  
The Dark Lord was now yelling.  
"How DARE you come to me saying _my_ men failed to kill a simple target! Now whatever it is that's defeating my troops will think I'm a cakewalk!"  
"Sire-"  
The magician made a fist, causing dark magic to crush the servant's body.  
"I knew I should've had someone with a brain choose an assassin. And let it be known..."  
The Prince pulled the servant close to his face, revealing his sharp toothed scowl.  
" _...I am no cakewalk._ "  
The magician had a thought run through his mind. He laughed a wicked laugh in realization.  
"Actually, you know what? Good job. You get a raise!"  
The servant struggled to speak as he was still being crushed.  
"For... for what?"  
"For making that person think I'm a cakewalk! They'll stroll into my chambers, spout some exposition as why they're here to slay me, and I'll squeeze every last drop of life from their miserable body with no mercy. As for you..."  
The Dark Master flung the servant to the ground with a thud.  
"Get on out of here. Expect your increased pay tomorrow."  
The servant got on his hands and knees and bowed.  
"Oh, thank you, Master! May your rule last for all eternity!"  
"Yeah yeah, now get out!"  
The servant sprinted out as the doors shut behind him, leaving the magician to himself again.  
"...So, you think you're tougher than me, huh?"  
The map zoomed into the town of Kusamura.  
" _Kurohāto always gets his way._ "

##  **_End of Intermission_ **

Raku woke up from her energy induced sleep to see Koneko eagerly waiting for her.  
"Scientist-san! She's awake!"  
The Scientist spun around in his chair before getting up to see. Raku lifted herself out of the bed, stretching and yawning afterwards. The Scientist was the most excited out of the trio.  
"So, what new powers did ya get?"  
Raku looked to her hands, unsure.  
"I'm not sure..."  
As Raku looked down, she noticed a bad cut on Koneko's leg.  
"Ah, Koneko! What happened?"  
"Huh?" Koneko looked down at her cut.  
"Oh, I just scraped it on some loose machinery."  
Raku got down to the floor to closely inspect it. Yikes, it looked pretty bad. Raku put energy into her fingertips, and ran them along Koneko's wound. Within a short time, the scratch was perfectly healed, and Koneko's leg was back to normal. The Scientist was once again astounded."  
"Great Kami! You can heal injuries! A-amazing! This is incredible!"  
"Wow, Raku! How'd you know to do that?" Koneko asked.  
Raku shrugged.  
"It just... felt right."  
The Scientist grabbed a soda, only to find it empty. With a groan, the Scientist spoke.  
"Ah, girls, I'm a bit thirsty. I'll be right back."  
Raku felt the same feeling she felt when seeing Koneko's scratch, and she acted.  
"Hold on a second!"  
A pink vine shot across the room from Raku's palm. It quickly grabbed the unopened soda can and just as quickly retracted back into her palm. She handed the soda to the Scientist, whose eyes were practically bulging from his sockets.  
"Here you go!" Raku said, cheerful as ever. The Scientist nearly fainted from seeing this act.  
"EGADS! That crystal... i-it really did boost your abilities! Amazing! Any more tricks up your sleeves now?"  
Raku pondered for a while.  
"Nope, nothing new is coming to me."  
"Great! That gives me time to figure out how to get more of those for you! Be right back!"  
Koneko grabbed Raku's hands.  
"Raku! This is... incredible! You really are getting stronger!"  
"Hehe... It's nothing, Koneko..."  
"It's EVERYTHING, Raku! Imagine healing the unfortunate souls who get hurt by those monsters, or healing our wounds in the midst of a great battle! Or whipping a monster into me so I can slash it! This is only the first step in your powerful future, Raku!"  
Raku blushed heavily from all this praise.  
"Well, when you put it like that..."  
Koneko jumped for joy.  
"Let's go out and test your powers some more!" Koneko exclaimed while dragging Raku behind her.  
"Hey, wait!"  
"Scientist-san will be busy with research, we shouldn't bug him for a while."  
"Well, hold on, quit dragging me!"  
The two were already out the door and headed towards town.


	7. A Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark evil makes his presence known to our heroes.

Koneko ran down the path towards the town square, still towing Raku behind her. While Koneko's enthusiasm is a little misplaced with her literally dragging her friend to show the town her fancy, flashy powers, the red haired neko couldn't really be blamed. Or could she? Beats me. Nearing town, Raku once again expresses her discomfort from being dragged for minutes by her friend.  
"Koneko, I have working legs, you know."  
Koneko looked back to her friend.   
"Can't you let a girl be excited for her friend?"  
Pouting, Raku replied.  
"I'd prefer walking hand in hand over being dragged to town..."  
Koneko was caught off guard by her reply.   
"Y... you mean you'd like to... hold my hand?"  
"Yeah? Is there anything wrong with that?"  
Slowing down a bit, Koneko resumed, with blush tinting her face near entirely red.  
"I mean, uh, we're good friends, but... d-does that mean we're more than..."  
"What-"  
Realizing the implications of what Raku said, a blush of her own formed as she tried to defend herself.  
"Wait wait wait! I mean- well- y'know... um... y-yeah?"  
"So you'd like to-"  
"Maybe if we were both alone..."  
"What about right now?  
"Koneko, we're friends, but... ugh, I don't know!"  
"Should I go for it if we're alone, or do you want to?"  
"What? I don't really care-"  
"It's okay if you want to start holding hands, I'll be fine with it."  
"I'm fine too! Whoever starts it, I'll be happy with it!" Raku shouted in an attempt to end the conversation and any future awkwardness.  
"O-okay, Raku."  
Before they knew it, the two were back in town square, where a few villagers were gathered around. One of them noticed the two and shouted.  
"Hey! It's the heroes!"  
The other villagers turned to greet them and show their praise.  
"Thank you for saving us!"  
"You're so brave!"  
"So cool!"  
"Can I get your autographs?"  
Koneko responded to the rampant crowd.  
"We were just passing through and-"  
The crowd once again became unruly.  
"Those swords are so cool!"  
"Not as cool as the energy!"  
"No! The better one is Miss-"  
The crowd fell silent as they just now realized they don't know the heroes names. A child walked up to them and asked.  
"What are your names, heroes?"  
Raku and Koneko decided to embrace their status as heroes and posed.  
"I'm Raku!" She let lose a few vines into the air in a swirling pattern.  
"And I'm Koneko!" She brandished her katanas and twirled them beautifully. The villagers were in awe at the two girls and began to shout again.  
"You're so cool, Koneko!"  
"You're so cool, Raku!"  
"Can we see some more of your moves, Miss Raku?"  
Remembering that's what they came here for, the girls backed up for some breathing room. Raku's hands glowed with energy as she was about to put on a show for the adoring crowd.  
"I'd-"  
More of the dark creatures from before started to rise from the shadows in the ground, eliciting more panic from the crowd. The girls looked to each other and nodded. Koneko guarded the villagers as Raku readied herself for the monsters.  
"-love to!"  
Raku shot a vine towards a monster, wrapping it in energy. Without retracting it, Raku grabbed the vine-wrapped monster and swung it into the others, destroying it and those in the area. A bigger monster took its place, and charged Raku with its claws. Raku recoiled as her chest got scratched. Backing up, Raku focused her energy to her fingers as she ran them across her wound, just like back in the lab with Koneko. In a matter of seconds the wound closed and healed itself. Raku then used her vines to grab two creatures, one with each hand and used them to crush the larger one. Afterwards, the smaller monsters were multiplying and soon became overwhelming. Raku remember back to her training, when she was towards the end of the obstacle course. Raku took time to focus and charge her energy. In this time the monsters slowly began latching onto her and scratching repeatedly. Finally, Raku's body sent out a burst of Heart energy and began to send out lasers in all directions, blasting the monsters off of her and into dust. The monsters that did survive soon retreated back into the ground in fear. With the battle finished, Raku crushed some orbs in her hands to create a shimmering star like glitter effect in the air as she spun around and posed, gaining even more adoration from the village of Kusamura. But just as the two were about to be showered with even more praise, a dark figure was seen looming over the town square from a building. Before the two could give a warning to the village, the figure spoke in a booming, evil voice.  
"Citizens of the town of Kusamura! I am to believe you are hiding a being with magical powers in your fair town. Just give him or her up to me, and maybe I won't raze your town to the ground. I will give you a minute or two to confer, but let it be known, there is an easy way, and there's a hard way."  
The villagers were now quaking in fear. Raku snapped one villager out of it to ask why they're so afraid.  
"What's happening?"  
The young villager responded while stuttering in fear.  
"T-t-that guy is always pestering our people! He's e-even sent those monsters at us before! We've even... lost some of our people because of it..."  
Koneko was alarmed.  
"I thought you said this was a peaceful town!"  
"If we didn't lie about it being peaceful, people like you wouldn't come and visit!"  
Raku put a hand to the villager's shoulder and reassured them.  
"Well, we're here now. We've saved you before, and whatever this guy will do, we'll make sure no harm comes to you!"  
The villager's fears were put aside.  
"You're... you're right! We've got nothing to fear when you two are around!"  
The villager turned to the other fearful villagers next to them.  
"Hey everyone! Don't be afraid! Our heroes Raku and Koneko will protect us!  
The closer villagers heard the call to action, and soon repeated it to the others close to them.  
"Raku and Koneko will protect us! Don't fear!"  
"We have heroes on our side! We can't be afraid with them around!"  
"The heroes will save us from whatever this guy throws at us! We're not afraid!"  
Soon, the whole village was gathered, rallying against the dark figure. The figure spoke up.  
"I presume you came up with an agreement. Let me hear it, it better be the easy way."  
The villagers shouted towards the figure, with anger in their voices.  
"Butt out! Our heroes will defeat you single-handedly!"  
"We're not giving them up! They're our heroes!"  
Even children were giving their pieces of mind.  
"You're evil! Those people are good!"  
The dark figure was angered by this.   
"What... What are you playing at? What good will not giving up do? I order you to give up your magical hero!"  
The villagers were chanting, all in sync with each other.  
"No! Leave our town! Leave our town! Leave our town!"  
The dark figure's anger was turning into rage. Growling and filled with hatred, the figure yelled.  
"ENOUGH! If you won't give up your hero..." The figure conjured up a huge ball of shadows in his hand.  
"...I'll pry them from your dead hands!"  
The figure slung the dark energy into the center of the crowd, causing them to disperse. The orb hit the ground, causing the energy to form into the shape of a large beast. As it was forming, the dark figure chuckled.   
"Have fun with that! I'll be leaving, no need to make sure this one will raze the town, I know it will."  
The figure conjured a portal behind himself and turned around to enter it. Raku shouted after him.  
"Wait!"  
The figure turned around to face the girls. The figure had a laugh as he looked towards Raku.  
"Hahaha! A young girl is my mortal enemy? Oh wow, I thought it was going to be a mighty warrior wielding the light, but it's just a little kitten clawing at my feet! Now I'm even more confident this specimen will tear you to shreds!"  
The figure turned again to enter the portal, before giving the girls a sarcastic wave goodbye.  
"Later, wimps!"  
The dark creature finished its forming process. It was a large, muscular biped beast with gnarled horns and fangs, and with the same sclera and irises as the other monsters they had fought. It let out a shrill roar as the girls readied their weapons.  
"I guess this is our first real challenge, right Koneko?"  
"That guy back at home was. But still, that was a tutorial, this is our first boss fight, I consider."  
Raku wasted no time using her vines to wrap the monster's arms. However, the monster instead yanked its arms backwards, sending Raku flying towards it. As Raku was hurdling towards the beast, it slashed at her with its horns, dissipating Raku's bindings and sending her away. Koneko used her agility to scale the beast until she was up to its back. Koneko focused and stabbed the blades into the monster's nape, making it roar in pain and toss her off its back. The beast refocused on Raku as it charged something from its mouth. After a short time, the boss blasted red plasma out of its mouth and aimed towards Raku, who was trying to outrun the beam while laying down some laser fire. It then noticed Koneko slashing at its legs and began to stomp, causing the earth to shake in response, knocking both of them off balance and to the ground. The monster saw its opportunity and leapt to the air, about to crush the both of them. Koneko quickly got up to protect Raku by stabbing the boss's foot as it nearly crushed the two of them, eliciting another roar of anger. Raku powered herself up with her Heart and began to sling lasers, vines, and orbs towards the beast at high speeds while Koneko started to unleash a long combo of sword swings. The beast's skin leaked black ichor as it was being dealt damage from the two. The boss's rage peaked as it backhanded the two far away from it as it cloaked itself in dark energy. As the girls recovered, the monster started to charge rapidly towards them. Koneko spoke to her companion.  
"I got an idea! Toss me towards his face and give me a boost right before I hit him!  
"Got it!"  
Raku wrapped Koneko in her vines and the two prepared for their finishing move. The beast was closing the gap, but the two where standing their ground.  
"Now!"  
Raku began to spin around to build up momentum. After reaching enough speed, Raku released Koneko, who was flung towards the beasts head and primed her blades. Raku launched her beam of Heart power into her, powering her up the most she could be. With a shout, Koneko plunged the blades into the eyes of the beast, breaking its sprint and causing it to reel and paw at its face. Koneko pulled the blades out and continually sliced its face until she was thrown off. The beast was sat down, making distressful noises as it grasped its face. It was still alive.  
"What? I thought that would finish it!" Koneko shouted.  
"Hmm..."  
Raku brainstormed, and eventually, another move was granted to her, like back in the lab.  
"I got it! Koneko, I'll jump off of you, and you give me a boost, that's all I need!"  
Koneko nodded quickly, as the beast would surely recover soon.  
"Alright!"  
Koneko readied herself to boost her friend while Raku made some running distance. Raku sprinted as fast as her empowered legs let her as she made admirable height from her friend. But Raku used her Heart to boost her even higher into the sky before cloaking herself in energy while falling down to earth like a meteor. Crashing into the beast with a magnitude of force and power, it was felled. The beast let out a dying roar as it faded into dust like its other brethren. Other energy within it formed into a dark heart that descended into the center of town. From behind the girls, clapping resounded.  
"Great show! Amazing moves!  
The girls turned to face the Scientist.  
"I see you put what you learned to good use!"  
The Scientist saw the dark heart the beast released.  
"Good Kami! Is that-"  
The Scientist ran towards it with a scanner in hand.  
"It is! Girls, you know how happiness and good feelings power Raku up? Well, this is the antithesis! I was on the brink of another discovery regarding the opposite of hearts, and I figured it out. Kurohāto, or at least his minions, must be powered by negative feelings!"  
The girls were surprised at the Scientist's revelation.  
"So that's why he wants Raku dead." Koneko realized.  
"I guess he does! Why do you say?"  
"We think those creatures are linked to him."  
"We were attacked by a guy with a similar look to the creatures back home." Raku added.  
"And that shadowy guy that summoned the beast is probably him, too!" Koneko spoke.  
Raku was confused. "But he doesn't actually know who I am exactly. He just knows what I look like. It'll be hard for him to pinpoint us."  
The Scientist pondered.  
"That beacon when you powered up probably didn't help... yeah... But you have to get stronger in order to defeat him! And the more you defeat whatever he sends towards you, the more you'll be backing him into a corner. Oh! Speaking of powering up..."  
The Scientist pulled out a familiar looking device.  
"I made this for you, Raku. It's the Mobile Heart Crystalarium. I thought as you went from place to place, it'd be cumbersome to come back to me to get Crystals, so you can just use this to get one whenever the world is happy enough! Neat, huh?"  
Raku examined the device in her hands, a crystal was just starting to form. On the front side of it was a label, reading "THE SCIENTIST'S (MOBILE) HEART CRYSTAL MACHINE!"  
"Thank you, Scientist-san! Oh, but what do we do about that heart?"  
The Scientist spun around to realize that the dark heart was still sitting there.  
"Oh! Well we should-"  
Raku interrupted.  
"Should I absorb i-"  
The Scientist blocked Raku from getting closer to the heart.  
"NONONONONONO! No! The Princess's soul in you is based on happiness. Raku, you're the shining light in this dark cavern that is this world. You don't want to be snuffing out the only hope you have! No, you should probably destroy it. Those feelings aren't good to keep."  
The Scientist stepped aside to allow Raku free access to shoot it.  
"You do the honors, Raku-chan."  
Raku focused a continuous beam on the heart for a few seconds, until it eventually explodes into dust, which dispersed off into the air. Shortly after, the villagers reappeared from their hiding spots, speechless at the display the heroes performed.  
"Y... you're not just heroes..." One uttered.  
"You're... LEGENDS!!" One finished.  
The crowd once again gathered around the nekos, and they lifted them into the air, cheering and yelling in happiness.   
"You've done a lifetime of good for this town, girls!"  
"We're forever indebted to you!"  
The Scientist even joined in with the village.  
"You helped me discover more about hearts than ever!"  
"Three cheers for our heroes, Raku and Koneko! Hip hip!"  
"HOORAY!"  
"HIP HIP!!"  
"HOORAY!!!"  
 **"HIP HIP!!"**  
 _"HOORAY!!!!!"_  
"From now on, today will be the Legend's Day! A celebration for the ones who saved our town, not once, not twice, but thrice! Free mochi ice cream for everyone!"  
"YEAH!!!"  
The crowd slowly unformed as they set up for the new festival tradition. Koneko had a big grin on her face while Raku was practically beaming with joy.  
"We did it, Koneko! It feels so good to be good!"  
Raku hugged her friend as tight as she could, purring and waving her tail in pure ecstasy. Koneko responded by giving her own hug, enjoying her friend's touch.  
"Yeah, it does feel good, Raku."  
This embrace could've lasted a lot longer, had Raku's phone not buzzed from being called. Raku slowly let go of Koneko and answered her phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Master Raku." It was the Vet! Raku put her phone on speaker so Koneko and the Scientist could hear her.  
"I was just checking in, are you two doing fine in Kusamura?"  
"We're doing more than fine! Oh, where do I start? Well, we met your scientist friend..."  
"Hi there!" The Scientist greeted the Vet from the phone.  
"I got new powers from this crystal he gave me, we defeated these shadow creatures, and then a really big shadow creature and now the whole town is preparing a festival for us!"  
The Vet laughed as she heard this.  
"Well, it sounds like you two are just fine. And by the way, did you mention shadow creatures?"  
Raku's excitement dropped a little.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, that would explain why the town here is so... dark now."  
Raku's heart sank.  
"W-what?"  
"Kurohāto probably saw that you were training with me, and sent a lot of his fleet towards here. The town is covered in a permanent darkness, like a dark night is constantly here, and there's little daylight in sight. Those smaller creatures tried to claw their way in, but I fended them off. Don't worry about me, I said I could handle much worse. Anyways, Scientist-san, have you come up with a name for those creatures? Just referring to them as 'monsters' gets grating."  
The Scientist zoned out for a bit, distracted by what was happening to his acquaintance.  
"...Oh yeah! Um... No, not really."  
Raku chimed in with her thoughts.  
"Darklings?"  
Koneko thought as well.  
"No, too on the nose... Darkhearts?"  
The Vet joined in the name game.  
"Voids?"  
The Scientist thought he struck gold.  
"Heartless?"  
Raku, Koneko and the Vet (if she was there) glared deeply into the Scientist's soul.  
"...O-kay... not Heartless then."  
"I vote for Darklings, anyone else?" The Vet said.  
"I do!" Raku uttered.  
"I guess I do, now that I think about it." Koneko agreed. The Scientist shrugged.  
"Since no one wants my idea, sure, I agree."  
"Good! Anyways, Darklings are all over here, so coming home isn't something you can do now. Your best bet is to continue on, and slay Kurohāto. I'm counting on you two."  
"We'll make you proud, Vet-senpai!" Raku exclaimed.  
"I hope you do. Talk to you later, Masters Raku and Koneko."  
"Bye!"  
The call ended, leaving just the three of them again. The Scientist spoke.  
"Well, I guess that's all there is to do in Kusamura now, unless you wanted to stay for the festival. I can vouch for the town when I say you should stay, but I don't want to hold off your journey. But it's up to you, you could stay, not that I want you to or anything, but y'know..."  
Wow. That awkwardness could cut better than Koneko's katanas. Koneko looked to her friend.  
"You wanna celebrate, Raku?"  
She jumped in the air with joy.  
"Of course I do! Let's go, guys!"  
The Scientist was pumped.  
"Alright! Let's go!"  
The celebration started in full force. A huge mochi ice cream feast kicked off the Legend's Day, and afterwards, various activities and games were set up around the town, with the streets and buildings decorated with pink, green, blue, and red streamers and designs. Children were given toy laser guns and wooden swords modeled after Koneko's own to run rampant with. Villagers dyed their hair to Raku's green or Koneko's red as they celebrated. The event ended at night, with an incredible fireworks show with the hero's colors dominating the night sky, ending with a firework explosion in the shape of the nekos. Now everything was done for the heroes in Kusamura, and they left after the wild night was over. After saying goodbye to the town and the Scientist, Raku and Koneko were left alone, walking on the path towards the next area on their maps. Their morale was high due to the festival. Eventually, the girls set up camp for the night again and talked the night away.  
"Wow, that sure was a festival!" Raku giggled.  
"Yeah! Man, I'm beat..." Koneko responded.  
The two looked towards the stars in the sky as they continued their chat.  
"I would never have thought we could've made such a big impact on the world a few years ago, Koneko."  
"I wouldn't have that either. We're really doing this... We're really going to save the world."  
"And get back my heart."  
"Yes, we'll do both. I know we will!"  
The two shared a light laugh as Raku scooted a bit closer to her friend.  
"Hey, Koneko?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Earlier in the day, when we were talking about our friendship, I'm... sorry if I came across as rude. I just never thought about advancing our relationship."  
Koneko reassured her friend.  
"Oh no, don't worry! It was a weird thought, I should be sorry for thinking that-"  
"Wait no- I'd totally hold your hand!"  
Koneko let out a light gasp as an all familiar blush formed on her as her friend continued.  
"...We're best friends, you don't have to be sorry about that. If that's what makes you comfortable with me, I'll be comfortable with you."  
"You... you really mean that, Raku?"  
"I do. I really do, Koneko."  
The girls went back to stargazing. But shortly after, the neko's hands slowly edged towards each others, as if they were magnets. Both hands slowly grasped the other. The two of them felt the heat in their faces rise as they touched each other's soft, delicate hands. Raku could feel her heart warm intensely as she felt her Heart energy intensify within her. The girls turned to each other and smiled before resuming looking into the sky, falling asleep soon after, still with their hands in the other's. That night, Raku and Koneko slept as if nothing was wrong in the world.


	8. Mercenary Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raku and Koneko move on, and encounter some outlandish figures.

# Mercenary Madness

Raku was the first to wake up this time. As she tried to rub her eyes, she noticed her left hand was still being held by Koneko's right. She smiled warmly as she removed her hand from her friend's grasp before getting up to stretch. Man, were they really holding hands for the whole night long? Not that Raku didn't mind, it did help her sleep easier. She just wished she could hold Koneko's hand forever, it was so strange. She felt like her heart was at ease with her, but... could that mean they were destined for more than that? Maybe it-  
"Morning, Raku."  
Oh wow, guess she spaced out for a while.  
"Morning."  
After some idle chatting, the two picked up their gear and once again headed off on the road. Koneko opened up her map to see their nearest stop.  
"Ah, this town is pretty far away. Actually, it's more like a city, an hour away."  
Raku groaned as she heard the news.  
"An hour? Really?"  
"We'll live, Raku. If we just pass the time by talking, we'll be there in no time."  
Raku smirked as she thought to herself.  
"So..."  
Raku went to hold Koneko's hand.  
"What do you wanna talk about?"  
Koneko felt the same fluttering feeling as before as she responded.  
"Well... where do you think Hitoshi and that Kidnapper are?"  
Huh, Raku hadn't really thought about that until now.  
"Uh... I don't know. You said they left town when I was gone, maybe they're in a town or city, maybe they're on our path to Kurohāto! Who knows how far away they got?"  
"Heh. Maybe they could help us on our journey. Hitoshi for sure, but that kidnapper..."  
"If he didn't take my heart to that villain, maybe he could have a change of heart."  
"Maybe."  
"But could we forgive him?"  
"Huh?"  
"He did kind of take Hitoshi... causing my heartbreak..."  
"Raku-"  
"No, don't worry. I have another chance with the Heart of the Princess, I don't really mind if I don't have Hitoshi with me. I have you!"  
Koneko sighed, yearning for a chance to tell Raku how she felt about her.  
"And I have you too, Raku."  
After a while of this, the girls found themselves in a forest, where the path continued to their next destination. But, something about this forest felt... strange. Like something was there. This feeling gradually intensified as the two went on, until it became near unbearable. Raku would see a figure dash between the trees, Koneko would sense someone leaping from the trees, and these actions kept occuring more and more until Raku clung to Koneko's side.  
"K-Koneko, I'm starting to get scared..."  
A low, serious voice that definitely wasn't Koneko pierced the darkness of the woods.  
"You should be."  
Only a second later, an ornate, white blade was thrust into the tree Raku was next to, sending splinters flying and causing her to yelp in fear. Blue energy was shot in Koneko's direction from the opposite side Raku was attacked from. Koneko wasted no time deflecting them away from her, but was soon hit from behind by the swordsman. The gunner had grabbed Raku's arms from behind as he spoke. The gunner had a lighter, more peppy voice.  
"I got the green haired one!"  
The swordsman replied to his colleague as shadowy energy wrapped Koneko's arms together, causing her to drop her swords.  
"I got the other one!"  
The both of them conjured up weapons, one with an ethereal energy gun pointed at Raku's head, the other with the same blade used to surprise Raku dangerously close to Koneko's sternum. The swordsman spoke.  
"Alright, I want information and I want it now. Tell me if you've seen a person with pink energy coming from the town back the other way from this path. If you cooperate, I won't slice you to bits."  
The other figure added on.  
"And... I won't fill you with lead! Er, my guns don't really use lead, they're these really cool energy blasters I made myself! I figure if you wanted to go all out you might as well do it yourself, and-"  
The swordsman stopped his acquaintance's rambling.  
"Enough, Evan. If our objective was to bore people to tears, I'd've let you continue. But we need information for that shady guy and we'll get our pay."  
Koneko spoke.  
"Mercenaries, huh? This 'shady guy' you're talking about can't even do this himself?"  
The swordsman struck the girl's back.  
"Shut it! We're asking the questions here."  
The gunner's eyes widened.  
"Hey, Perrak, cool it! These might not be the people we're looking for! And they're just girls, too!"  
"Gah! Just answer us! Have you seen a magical girl around?"  
Raku thought of a plan, one that she hoped Koneko shared.  
"No, we haven't! Please, let us go!"   
Raku tried her best to sound convincingly like a young girl that didn't deserve to be in this situation.  
"She's right, we're just travelling around, we haven't seen anyone like that!"  
Perrak pondered the hostage's words.  
"Hmm. Evan, sound good to you?"  
"Yeah... honestly, why are we even doing bounties? We could be exploring the world more, seeing the sites... But no, we do the dirty work for dirtier people. Like, why bother? If we don't take bounties, it's just someone else's job and..."  
While Evan was rambling, Raku created a short energy blade and readied to slice her captor. Perrak was perceptive though, and he tried to warn him.  
"Evan, watch ou-"  
The blade sliced its way through Evan's chest, causing him to reel back and let go of Raku. Perrak was right about to drive his own blade through Koneko, but Raku quickly roped it and threw him to the ground. Koneko quickly grabbed her blades and backed up and away from the two.   
"I knew you were hiding something..." The swordsman uttered, manifesting his blade to his hands.  
"What a conniving little trick!" The gunner shouted, his two energy guns at the ready.  
The nekos recovered and readied their own weapons. Evan laughed to himself.  
"Hah, energy against energy, and blade against blade! What a coincidence!"  
Perrak snapped back at his partner.  
"Steel yourself! Kurohāto placed a big bounty and we need that dough."  
The two boys sidestepped into the darkness of the trees.   
"Remember, Raku! Watch each other's backs!"  
"Uh-huh!"  
The girls placed each other literally back to back, ready to defend from their assailants. The boys jumped out towards the girls, and Raku quickly roped the gunner and slammed him to the dirt. Koneko parried the swordsman's attacks, but he was equally skilled and eventually Koneko was forced to just drive him backwards as opposed to attacking. The nekos defended near every attack, with a few shots and slashes breaking through the defense. Evan charged up a shot aimed towards Raku. Raku noticed this and quickly shot a beam at his hands, skewing his aim towards Perrak. The shot scraped against him and created a wound across his forearm. Evan let his guard down as he realized what happened.  
"Perrak! Shoot, I'm sorry!"  
The swordsman scowled.  
"Agh, we're getting nowhere. Evan, commence the Bro Ops!"  
The gunner became excited.  
"Oh man! Which one do we do?"  
"The one that'll work."  
"Alright! You start it, then!"  
Perrak conjured dark energy into his hand, and sent a ball of it into the air. Evan quickly leaped up and sent several blasts into it, causing its mass to increase. The ball started to fall, and Perrak focused energy into his blade, giving it a dark, flaming outline. As the ball fell into his range, Perrak swung into it, causing a multitude of darkness infused blasts all across the forest and into the opposing nekos.  
"Now that's teamwork!"  
"I told you it'd work."  
Raku and Koneko were scorched and weakened by the blasts. Koneko sharply inhaled as she spoke.  
"Ah, we need something like that, or else we're done for!"  
"I think I got something, Koneko!"  
Raku breathed in and focused on her vines, causing some to manifest and flail around her arms. She sent a large torrent of them towards the both of the adversaries, who tried to dodge, but the effort was wasted. With enough vines to cease any movement from them, Raku focused on sending Heart energy into the vines. The boys yelled in pain, moreso with Perrak, as a black smoke rose from him.   
"Get em, Koneko!"  
Koneko focused on her blades, and did a long lasting and very fast series of spin attacks. In the middle of this, Raku had it in her to power up her friend to ensure their victory. Sending a final burst of energy and a final, powerful swing, the vines were released, sending the boys flying with a scream and hitting the ground with a thud. With the two defeated, the nekos could now get a better look at their enemies. The gunner, Evan had a dark blue hoodie, one suited for colder weather. He also had thick glasses and brown eyes for his equally brown, short hair. Perrak however, had bright yellow hair and a lighter, gray jacket on. He wore sunglasses, which when taken off, revealed his yellow, amber-ish eyes, similar to Koneko's own. Raku looked towards Koneko and asked a question.  
"So, what do we do now?"  
Perrak spoke, with a strain in his voice.  
"Nothing..."  
Perrak slowly got to his feet as the nekos prepared their weapons again.  
"Don't worry, I'm not up for round two at the moment. I'll surrender, as much as that hurts me to say... Evan, let's-"  
Perrak's eyes were directed to the ground, where Evan was sprawled on the dirt floor. Perrak sighed as he grabbed his friend by the hood and hoisted him up to his feet. Evan got his bearings soon after.  
"Anyways, GG. You won. Looks like we'll be going without pay, but realistically, we could survive."  
Evan quickly bowed deeply and spoke quickly.  
"Sorry for hurting you! Y-you're just really cute girls and I was just following orders and-"  
Perrak flicked the back of Evan's head, stopping his groveling. Raku let out an embarrassed blush.  
"Cute?"  
Perrak continued.  
"Anyways, again, we might as well tell you our story. Like we said, we're Perrak and Evan.  
Koneko motioned towards her friend, and then to herself.  
"Raku, and Koneko."  
"Pleased. Continuing, we're part time bounty hunters, part time adventurers. We're not from around here, if our names were anything to go by, but some word got out that a powerful figure wanted some kind of magic girl dead. So we met up with this guy, a pretty big jerk if I have to say, and got the rundown. We weren't told specifics, but we held out in this forest, waiting for someone that fit what little descriptions we had. I don't have any idea about the politics in this place, but usually dark magicians don't really fit the bill of rightful monarchs."  
Raku responded.  
"You got that right! Legends say Kurohāto stole the heart of a princess, leaving her a shell of her former self. That... actually happened to me too, a few weeks back."  
Evan was touched.  
"Ohhh, that just makes me feel worse for attacking you!"  
Raku reassured Evan.  
"Don't worry, we're on a journey to get my heart back from him. Actually... Do you want to come and join us, _nya?_ The more the merrier~."  
Raku did as best she could to charm the boys, which is a skill she liked to believe she was good at. It got to Evan, but not to Perrak. Evan was flustered as he processed the girl's words, stuttering like a maniac.  
"Uh, um, well, I... I-I guess? I wouldn't want to be in the way of any of your things, but-"  
Perrak stepped in front of his friend, who was now red in the face with embarrassment.  
"We'll politely pass. Don't worry though, we'll consider you friends. You got phones? You could call us if you need helping hands."  
Raku and Koneko quickly pulled out their devices and they all exchanged numbers.  
"Good. That settles that. Well, be seeing you two cuties around."  
Perrak began walking along the path. Evan quickly got close to the two and spoke hastily.  
"Please call me, I get pretty lonely and you two are so cool and-"  
"Evan! Come on!"  
Evan quickly scurried back to Perrak's side as they walked away. Raku and Koneko resumed their travelling to the next town, and began to chat again.  
"Well, that was something, Koneko."  
"Yeah, it was. Strange guys those are, huh?"  
"Words can't describe the strangeness."  
The girl's shared a laugh as they realize their battle went on a lot longer than they thought. It was near nightfall as they readied for another night of rest. The girls had forgotten about their injuries and burns until they were about to sleep, and Raku quickly healed her own and went to heal Koneko's. Raku healed various wounds across her friend's body, but as she went to her face, she spent a long time before actually running her healing fingers across the wounds. For some reason, Raku was entranced by Koneko's face, staring deep into her eyes while caressing her cheeks even though they've already been healed. After a while of unbroken, uninterrupted caressing, Koneko lifted up her own hand to Raku's face, and began to join in with her friend. Blushing and giggling to each other, the two friends rubbed each other's faces for a long time, purring and mewling with pure ecstasy as their cat ears twitched and their tails wagged rhythmically. Eventually, Raku spoke up, starry-eyed.  
"...I just never noticed how cute you really looked up close, Koneko-chan."  
With an equally bright gaze, Koneko responded with empathy in her voice.  
"You're easily the cutest person I've ever met, Raku-chan."  
With her Heart intensifying, becoming a beacon shining through her shirt like a nightlight, Raku let out a giggle of pleasure.  
"But you're cuter, Koneko-chan!"  
"No, you're cuter, Raku-chan!"  
"You're the cutest!"  
"You're cuter than the cutest!"  
After a while of sickly sweet back and forth compliments, the girls hugged each other, for a long time. Raku could feel Koneko's breath on her shoulder just as Koneko could feel Raku's.  
"I wish we could always be like this, Koneko."  
Koneko's heart was beating so loudly, Raku could hear it.  
"We can, Raku-chan. We can always do this. Once we get you your heart, just say the words, and I'll be right next to you whenever you need me."  
Raku let out a tired giggle as she continued the embrace.  
"That's all I wanted to hear from you, Koneko-chan."  
The heartstruck nekos eventually fell asleep with each other in their arms. Just like the night before, the girls slept peacefully. Raku had a dream with her and Koneko walking hand in hand into the ice cream shop back home. The two fed each other spoonfuls of ice cream, laughing and appreciating their time together. This dream would be made a reality after the end of their journey, Raku would see to it.


	9. Old Wounds, New Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nekos talk about the past as they head into the next town. An interference occurs upon their entrance...

# Old Wounds, New Wounds

Raku was once again the first to wake up from the night's rest. Like the other night's hand holding, the girls were still locked in their embrace the entire night. Raku smiled warmly as she realized this while slowly shaking the drowsiness off of her. As she stood up, Raku couldn't stand still. For some reason, something inside her just really filled her with energy and good feelings. Could it be last night's advancement? Whatever it was, Raku couldn't help but skip, leap, and bound around their camp. She felt like she could take on the world! After a while of this, she noticed Koneko was still sound asleep. As Raku looked to her friend, she suddenly got a mischievous idea. Heart glowing in response, Raku conjured a few short vines from her hands and tickled the sleeping neko. Koneko started to giggle in her sleep as Raku continued. Eventually waking up and escalating to full laughter, Koneko convulsed under her friend's magic tickling.  
"Hahaha- Raku, what're you do-hahaha-ing?!"  
Raku even begin to laugh herself as her Heart began to pulse similar to last night. A wave of energy flowed through the vines and into Koneko, granting her even more euphoria.  
"Rahahahahaku! S-stop! Hahaha, too- huhu- much...! Hahahaha!"  
Koneko's laughter fest was shared with Raku, who felt everything she did to her. The two were streaming with tears of joy as Raku sent a final burst of energy into her friend, before releasing her tickle vines and falling to the ground, joining Koneko in her laughing fit. This lasted for a few extra minutes as the nekos eventually wound down and caught their breath. Still giggling, the two chatted.  
"Heh... hah... That sure is one way to wake up."  
"Heehee, I felt a little devilish when I woke up."  
Koneko let out the last of her laughs as she scratched Raku behind her cat ears.  
"Never change, Raku-chan."  
The two quickly and cheerfully packed up and got back on the road to their next town. Raku took Koneko's hand again as she asked Koneko a question.  
"How long until-"  
Koneko near instantly pulled out her phone and brought up the map.  
"Thirty to forty minutes."  
Raku rolled her eyes as she looked ahead.  
"Alright."  
Raku hummed to herself for a bit while Koneko thought to herself, her mind going back to the friends prior to Raku's death.  
"Hey, Raku. I know I told you about Hitoshi way back at home, but I should explain more. You really were head over heels for him, wanting to be with him everyday whenever possible. Until you... Ah, what am I saying? I guess if we see home along the road or in towns, just expect some disbelief, like what happened with me. Okay?"  
Raku nodded to her friend.  
"Okay. Actually, on the topic of friends, what about family?"  
"Hmm? What do you mean?"  
"I mean, I shouldn't, but I remember my parents. My mother was nice. She was more around the house than my father growing up. She's the one that taught me about love and boys."  
Raku's mind walked through memories of her childhood up to right before she met Hitoshi.  
"Boys... They're weird. Especially Hitoshi from how you describe him. Even through all these years of boys telling me I'm cute, I've never experienced true love, no matter where I went. Oh, sorry for rambling. What about your family, Koneko?"  
Koneko's mood soured as her friend asked.  
"...They weren't really around. I don't even remember my dad, and my mom was always off adventuring with those blades. It was always so lonely around the house, even with my sister helping me with food and stuff-"  
"You have a sister?"  
"Yeah, Dolce is her name. Don't know what she's off doing now, but she left after your death. I really need to call her."  
Koneko sighed remorsefully.  
"Anyways, I was lonely. But thanks to you, Raku, you filled that void and I couldn't have been happier to be your friend. But..."  
Koneko slowly unsheathed her blades and gazed at them wistfully.  
"These are supposed to be weapons of legend. But in my hands, their just swords. You get these amazing supernatural powers, the power to heal and to protect others. I'm just... normal."  
Koneko's eyes started to water as she continued.  
"I just do fancy blade moves, while you gracefully and beautifully handle Darklings like they're nothing. I wonder if I'm an exception to this tradition, and that the Vet lied when she said I would get this power."  
Koneko started to cry as Raku tried to comfort her friend.  
"Koneko... i-it's not about how cool we look, it's about how were work as a team, how we synergize. Don't feel down just because you think I'm better, because... I'm not. If either of us took this journey alone, we'd never make it past home. You help me just as much as I help you, even if you don't have powers. And besides, the Vet didn't lie to you, she just said those powers might reawaken later. Maybe you'll even get them today! Just don't be sad, Koneko-chan, because we're close to each other; If you're sad, I'll be sad. And-"  
A beeping emanated from Raku's pocket. She pulled out the Mobile Heart Crystalarium to find that it held a fully grown Heart Crystal in it's chamber. Trying to get her friend's mind off of the current issues, Raku spoke again.  
"Hey, look! I wonder what was killing those Darklings if we weren't. Maybe it was the Vet?"  
"Maybe, Raku."  
Raku quickly took the crystal from the machine as she put it away.  
"Once I'm out, you should carry me to the next town."  
"Huh?"  
"Kurohāto can see when I use one of these, so we should be one the move."  
"Yeah. Yeah, sure."  
Koneko stood back as her friend cracked the crystal open, causing a near exact same reaction as before in Kusamura. With Raku collapsed, Koneko scooped Raku into her arms and began trudging onward.  
"At least now I'll be useful to you."

##  **_Intermission_ **

Two adventurers had just passed the town of Kusamura for a quick restock. Evan chimed.  
"What do you think that statue is gonna be?"  
The blonde Perrak responded coolly.  
"Probably those girls if what we've seen is any indication."  
"Yeah, probably. Hey, you think those girls are cute, right?"  
"Evan, if you're thinking of pursuing one of them romantically, I think they both have each other covered."  
"You think those two are... girlfriends? Like 'friend' friends?"  
"I dunno. You expect me to know the intricacies of catgirl romance?"  
Evan felt disheartened.  
"Aww... at least- whoa..."  
The two looked ahead of them to see a shadowy storm around the town ahead. Evan got shivers from the mere sight of it.  
"I guess we're not passing through there."  
"No kidding."  
A dark portal opened up in front of them, and a shadowy facsimile of Kurohāto emerged.  
"Ah, the bounty hunters, there you are."  
Perrak rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.  
"Ugh, what do you want?"  
"I want to know if you... dispatched that girl I ordered you to."  
"You didn't order us, you sent out a bulletin and we answered."  
The magician's patience wore thin.  
"Usually when people take jobs, they actually finish them, Blondey. And I want to know if I should pay you or not!"  
The swordsman waved his hand dismissively.  
"Cool it, Donnie Darko. They defeated us. Don't bother with them."  
The Dark Prince gritted his teeth and snarled.  
"They WHAT?!"  
Evan butted in.  
"You heard him!"  
Furious, the magician responded.  
"You claimed to be the best bounty hunters in the land, take a mission, lose against your target, and you have the audacity to tell me that to my face! Do you know who I am?"  
Perrak corrected him.  
"We're the best bounty hunters where we're from, not this place. And I dunno, I've heard enough life stories of my own. We're out. Evan, come on."  
The two turned the backs on a now raging Kurohāto.  
"I'm the KING OF THIS LAND!! SOON TO BE RULER OF THE PLANET! YOU SHOULD BE BOWING TO ME AND BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS FOR FAILING THAT SPECTACULARLY! I'LL BE THE MASTER OF THIS WORLD IN NO TIME!"  
Perrak still had none of it.  
"I'm my own master."  
Kurohāto was left stuttering and trying to form a sentence, but his vision was red with anger. With a furious roar, he jumped back into the portal and left the two adventurers to themselves. Evan spoke up.  
"...How'd you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"You defied him so badly, I thought he was going to kill us then and there! You didn't see it but I was quivering so bad!"  
Perrak shrugged.  
"I learned from the best. Who knows, maybe it'll rub off on you."  
The two walked back the way they came, not like they could do anything else.

##  **_End of Intermission_ **

Koneko had made it to the city's entrance, friend still in her arms. A sign nearby read, "Entering Yumemura. The city where dreams reign through the night." While home and Kusamura were villages, Yumemura was a bustling city. Advanced technology was everywhere, cars and sidewalks were busy and full of people. As Koneko walked along the sidewalk, someone tapped her shoulder from behind.  
"Hey."  
Koneko turned, only to see a fist fly into her face in an instant. A crowd of people nearby gasped as Koneko hit the pavement as Raku flew from her arms. As Koneko lay in pain, the figure grabbed Raku from the air and laughed deeply. The figure had a large staff and wore a jet black cloak covering his entire person, but Koneko could guess who he was from the looks of him. If she didn't already know, there were no shadows surrounding him like in Kusamura. Koneko was seeing Kurohāto in the flesh.  
"Thought you could power up and not think I would notice? Fools. You're both utter fools."  
Koneko tried to get up, inhaling sharply as the pain rang through her face.  
"So... you're Kurohāto."  
"It seems my reputation precedes me. Of course it would, given as how my rule is slowly extending through the land."  
The Dark Lord looked towards the unconscious, smiling Raku in his arms.  
"You're all my problems, kid. But now that I have you right here, without any way to defend yourself and your friend knocked down... Ha ha ha! This is just too easy!"  
Kurohāto looked back towards Koneko, still struggling to get to her feet.  
"Tell you what, redhead. I'm in a relatively good mood, so to speak. I have business here in this city, so I'll be staying here for a while. If you can pry your friend away from me, then I'll let you have her! But, ha ha ha, I seriously doubt you could take me on like you are now! You don't even have the gift your young friend has!"  
Koneko gritted her teeth as a tear rolled down her bruised face.  
"You're... a monster."  
"Oh, please. I've heard that one so many times already. Anyways, I'll strike you that deal. Fail to defeat me or get to me in time, and say goodbye to your friend, and say HELLO to Kurohāto's worldwide reign! HA HA HA!"  
Kurohāto created a hole at his feet and fell in, Raku in tow.  
"NO!"  
The hole disappeared as Koneko's hand neared it. Koneko hung her head in shame and fell to her her knees as she realized what happened.  
"No..."  
And just like that, Koneko had lost Raku. Koneko put her hands to her eyes as she started to sob while the crowd gathered close to her. The city folk began to express their disdain.  
"That Kurohāto! How could he do that?"  
"Kidnapping and assault... cruel beyond compare."  
"Gah... We're done for if someone doesn't stop him!"  
A man wearing a white cloak sat down next to Koneko.  
"Hey, what's wrong, kid?"  
Koneko took a few deep breaths to calm herself enough to speak.  
"That villain... took away the only person... that could stop him..."  
The man put a hand to the mourning neko.  
"Some things are just out of our control."  
"But I could've stopped him. I wasn't on guard, it's all my fault..."  
"The winds of fate are often cruel, miss. There's nothing you can do to stop them. Do you believe in the powers of the Wind, miss?"  
Wind...  
"I don't know... I don't really believe in that sort of thing."  
The man replied.  
"In times of duress, there's not a lot to turn to. Come with me, we'll pray at the temple. It's all we can do for this tragedy."  
The man took Koneko's hand as he stood up, with Koneko hesitating before joining him.  
The two wordlessly broke through the crowd and headed down the various roads and sidewalks until they eventually went onto a dirt path to an ancient looking building. As the two entered, Koneko could've sworn the katanas on her jostled on their own, the man spoke again.  
"This is the Temple of the Winds, miss. Many people come here to pray for a safe turn of fate, or to hope a tragedy away from their lives. But the Winds are fickle, and they often don't listen to most. But those who sacrifice belongings earn favor, gaining a higher chance of good fate turning up. But... nowadays everyone just prays."  
Koneko appreciated the man's help and words. It was a comforting light in the darkness that just barged in on her life. Koneko bowed to him.  
"Thank you, mister. I'll do all I can to hope for good fortune."  
"No problem, lady. Huh, you're a neko, right? Funny, I knew a neko like you a long while ago..."  
The man turned away from Koneko. Her eyes widened.  
"Y-yeah? Really?"  
"Uh-huh. Wore green and had red hair just like you. The other one I knew... well... it's personal. But I remember her, she had green hair and gray ears. She always seemed to brighten up my day whenever I was near her..."  
The man lifted the hood from his face, revealing his short, blue hair.  
"What I wouldn't give to go back to those days."  
Koneko put the pieces together. She couldn't believe it, he was here, after all these years? And as a priest to the Winds of Fate?  
"...Hitoshi?"


	10. Wind's Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The now Raku-less Koneko reunites with Hitoshi as they plan out what to do.

# Wind's Successor

"...Hitoshi?"  
The blue haired man was shocked as a shiver went down his spine. How would anyone know his name? The members of the Winds are supposed to remain anonymous, personal details unknown, who they were before, also unknown. ...Who was this girl? The man turned around to face her, red eyes glancing over her.  
"How did you-"  
And then realization hit him, like a hammer striking a nail booming in his mind. How coincidental of him to talk about the neko he knew so long ago in front of the very same one. Hitoshi's body, and voice, shook with nervousness.  
"K... Koneko...?"  
Koneko felt some anxiety stir within her.  
"So it is you..."  
Hitoshi's unease could be felt in the air of the temple. This unease slowly absolved into a sense of reunion.  
"I thought we'd never see each other again. Oh, my heart feels so-"  
Hitoshi's train of thought was interrupted as he saw a frown form on Koneko's face.  
"Oh shoot, sorry. I know stuff about the heart is the last thing you want to hear. Man... I don't think I'm over it, even four years after."  
Koneko stepped closer to Hitoshi and spoke.  
"It's not about that, Hitoshi-san. It's... actually a lot of things, now that I think about it. I should catch you up on what has happened these past weeks."  
"I know just the place."  
Hitoshi stepped towards an old door with a sign that read "Officials of The Winds only" above it. He opened it with an old, shiny key he produced from his cloak's pockets.  
"This way, dear Koneko."  
The door led to a large room, with a big, circular stone table in the center of it. It also had a raised platform with a podium in the center. This was clearly a meeting place for the Winds of Fate members to confer about... whatever they do. The duo sat next to each other, the coldness of the room infiltrating their being.  
"So, debrief me, if you would."  
Koneko took a deep sigh as she recounted the whole journey she and Raku took so far.  
"It all started with Raku entering that ice cream shop."  
Not even a minute into the story, Hitoshi was taken aback.  
"Wait, what? Raku? The Raku-chan we know?"  
Koneko nodded.  
"Yes, the Raku-chan we knew. She was... alive, but not. She had the most pale skin and was near unemotive. She had some strange amnesia, she couldn't remember who she was, or who anyone was. After... an episode, I managed to jog her memory of herself and I, but everyone else in her life... nothing."  
"Hold up, even me?"  
Sighing, Koneko replied.  
"Yes, Hitoshi, even you."  
Hitoshi was slightly disheartened.  
"The next day, we headed out around the town to try and get her to remember her surroundings. Eventually, we... um... oh, how do I put this..."  
Hitoshi let out a chuckle.  
"After Raku rising from the dead, I'm sure nothing else could be implausible. Hit me."  
"Alright... we... kind of dug up her coffin and found nothing..."  
Hitoshi was wide-eyed and motionless. After a bit, he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Huh, I guess I was wrong."  
Koneko smirked before continuing.  
"As existential as it was, we brought them to the Vet to make sure she knew that Raku was alive and in the flesh. Soon after, she told us about this ancient legend. I'll spare details, but a heartbroken princess talked to a dark magician, Kurohāto, in order to repair it. He took her heart, leaving her to wander in sorrow and agony before stopping at home, her final resting place being the Vet's own home long ago. She then took us to a crypt below her house, which she said contained the Princess's soul. Through a strange ritual, she bound her soul to Raku's, giving back her usual appearance, but most importantly, giving her the ability to utilize the power of the Heart, basically giving her superpowers."  
"Heh, Raku-chan turned out to be a magical girl. She always seemed special, but I would've never thought she was that special."  
"Oh, you should see her fight! She's so graceful and amazing... Oh, sorry. I'll continue. After getting swords from home, the Vet then trained us in combat. A few weeks later, we graduated and were given directions to Kurohāto for the journey."  
"Swords... so that explains why you have them on you."  
Koneko took them out and showed them to Hitoshi.  
"Yeah. They're pretty nice, but they were said to have power in them. But, there is none. I'm convinced. It'd be fitting that Raku would get the powers and I don't. I just-"  
"Koneko, you're getting off track. Please, continue with your tale."  
Koneko resumed after a moment of resolve.  
"Right, after fighting some guy with dark powers, our home was thrown into darkness, with these weird creatures we called Darklings popping up. Fleeing from them, we made it to the next town the following day. A friend of Vet-sama, Scientist-san, came up to us and led to his lab. He was studying the feelings of the heart, and created a Heart Crystal, the pure and good feelings of the world in a physical form. Raku used it to amplify and grant her new powers. Later, Kurohāto appeared and sent a huge Darkling after us. We defeated it and moved to the next town, when we were attacked by these mercenaries, Perrak and Evan. After beating them, they became friends with us before moving on. Soon after, we had a talk before Raku used another Heart Crystal. I carried her into town, and was near instantly attacked by that fiend, Kurohāto. He took Raku away... and then you came along. And now we're here."  
Hitoshi was in awe.  
"Wow. Sounds like quite the journey, I'd love to hear the finer details of it someday! But that's for later, we need to think of now. So Raku is gone, and you're at a stuck point."  
"Yeah. I just... don't know what to do. I can't give up, we can't let that monster win! But without Raku-chan..."  
Koneko turned wistfully to a window.  
"...I feel like I can't do anything."  
Hitoshi sat sadly, until a thought popped into his mind.  
"Hey, those swords of yours..."  
Koneko once again showed them to Hitoshi.  
"...Where'd you get those from, exactly?"  
"Hmm? They're a family heirloom, my ancestors would use them long ago."  
Hitoshi leaned in close to examine them.  
"So they're old and have some power associated with them... That doesn't explain these marks and symbols. Koneko, that power couldn't have been the power of Wind, right?"  
Koneko didn't see anything wrong with that, and spoke nonplussed.  
"Yeah, actually."  
Hitoshi was now astonished.  
"Koneko! You realize we're in a temple dedicated the power of Wind, right?"  
The neko immediately put the pieces together and spoke excitedly.  
"You think I could get the power of Wind here?!"  
Hitoshi stood up, a smug, sly smile forming on his face.  
"Oh, I don't think. I know. Come on, let's go."  
Hitoshi walked back into the entrance chamber with Koneko behind him. The two entered the large, ornate doors into the main chamber of worship. The worship room looked similar to the conference room, except there were no tables or chairs, but there was a platform with a podium far into the room. Approaching a large circular platform, Koneko asked a question.  
"So people give their words to the Winds in here?"  
Hitoshi gave a nod to his companion.  
"Yes. As I said before, in tough times, many would come here to air out their frustrations in their lives. It's cathartic, I've been told."  
"You think the Winds will grant me their power if I speak to them?"  
"I was thinking something a bit flashier than that."  
The two were standing right outside of the platform when Hitoshi produced a small book labelled with the title "The Wind's Teachings" from his cloak.  
"Stand in the platform, please."  
Koneko hopped onto the stone platform, now seeing a very intricate carving of figures with the wind blowing around and near them on it. Hitoshi spoke up again.  
"Now hold those swords up."  
Koneko wielded the Kaze Katanas and held them up towards the ceiling.  
"Okay, now you must recite every word I speak exactly. I don't know what will happen if you don't, but I'd rather not risk it. Alright, Koneko?"  
She nodded.  
"Ready, Hitoshi."  
"Good, now..."  
Hitoshi flipped through the book before finding the page he was after.  
"Repeat: I came here from a faraway land."  
"I came here from a faraway land!"  
The platform's outline adopted a light green shine.  
"With venerable and strong blades in hand."  
"With venerable and strong blades in hand!"  
The glow followed the outlines of the carving slightly.  
"Times are dark, and I need the light."  
"Times are dark, and I need the light!"  
The platform's glow grew more intense.  
"I need the strength and power to fight."  
"I need the strength and power to fight!"  
The glow extended through the carving more.  
"Now I hope I am not too late."  
"Now I hope I am not too late!"  
Again, the glow grew.  
"I call upon you, Winds of Fate."  
"I call upon you, Winds of Fate!"  
Now, the glow steadily outlined the carving on its own as Hitoshi and Koneko recited their lines.  
"Return these blades their righteous power."  
"Return these blades their righteous power!"  
"That will cause all evil to cower."  
"That will cause all evil to cower!"  
"Grant me the power to control your wind."  
"Grant me the power to control your wind!"  
"Because now, I am emotionally pinned."  
"Because now, I am emotionally pinned!"  
"The power will come with great ease."  
"The power will come with great ease!"  
"As I learn how to control the breeze."  
"As I learn how to control the breeze!"  
The carving was now full, and humming with great energy.  
"With my will and resolve great."  
"With my will and resolve great!"  
"Grant this wish, O Winds of Fate!"  
"GRANT THIS WISH, O WINDS OF FATE!!"  
The platform send a wave of energy off in every direction as the final line was said, causing Hitoshi to reel back and block his eyes. After recovering, he looked back towards Koneko, still standing on the platform, blades held idly at her side.  
"Koneko?"  
Koneko looked at the blades in her hands, turning them over and around questioningly.  
"...I don't feel any different."  
Hitoshi got worried. Was that all for nothing?  
"You sure? Nothing out of the ordinary?"  
Koneko then thrust a hand outward, expecting a gust of wind to flow, but nothing happened. Koneko repeated this a few times before hanging her head in shame.  
"Nope. Nothing."  
Hitoshi took a deep sigh before he spoke again.  
"I guess our fates are sealed, then. The Winds have spoken."  
The blue haired man turned around and threw his hands up in the air.  
"Great! Just when I need to believe in them, they don't do anything for me! Fantastic, really! Y'know, taking this position had a lot of prerequisites about believing and all that, but now I'm really reconsidering it! It just makes me so upset that-"  
Koneko looked away from the rambling Hitoshi as she nearly accepted defeat. Almost outside of her vision was a doorway she hadn't seen before. Inside of it was pitch black and foreboding, but Koneko felt drawn to it for a strange, unnatural reason. She wordlessly entered through into the abyss of darkness as the stones closed in on the doorway, effectively appearing that it had never existed at all.  
"...and I for one will welcome this new Lord of the Dark as he crushes his heel into my-"  
Hitoshi was now turned towards the platform again as he noticed no trace of his friend anywhere. He eyed the room up and down trying to look for her, but there was no trace.  
"...Koneko?"

##  **_Intermission_ **

The sun had risen over the horizon, but in the dark storm that had been placed days ago, the light barely broke through the haze. With the light, or whatever light did enter, the Darklings roaming the land withdrew back into the deeper shadows. A person exited their home on the outskirts of this now dark town and looked towards the town square. The blonde doctor pulled a dark chocolate bar from her person and bit off one of the small divided sections of it before putting it back in her pocket.  
"Around three days since this happened. Still as gloomy as ever."  
The Vet pulled out two large scalpels, the same ones that she used to test the budding heroes. She sighed, placing a surgical mask on her face.  
"Once more unto the breach."  
Walking into town, The Vet once again looked around her. The buildings were exactly as they were before the haze fell, but she couldn't shake off some unease that something is hiding, waiting for its prey. The town was a ghost town after Raku died, but this doubled down on the desolation factor. Even the light of the ice cream shop seemed to have been snuffed out, with no sign of anyone running it now, the destruction to the storefront didn't help. The Vet walked towards Raku's home, wondering if the Darklings had ransacked it. It seemed unlikely though, her Heart powers had awakened in the Vet's own home, and if the Darklings attacked the source, they would've done so already. Still, she had to check. Lo and behold, nothing was wrong with the green haired neko's home, at least from the outside. Before she could check indoors, the Vet was surrounded by Darklings that appeared behind her. The Vet readied her weapons as she stood confidently.  
"You guys get old quick."  
The Vet dashed towards the nearest Darkling and sliced it through, before doing the same to the ones next to it. One jumped up on her back and clawed at the Vet, who pulled it off, threw it down and stomped it, causing it to turn to dust. The Darklings ahead of her jumped onto each other, forming a wall about her height. Pulling out a multitude of smaller scalpels in each hand, the Vet quickly flung them at the Darklings, hitting all of them and disintegrating them. With the current wave gone, the Vet ran towards her home. Not long after, a large, towering Darkling rose up in front of her and quickly slammed its claws into the ground. The Vet quickly backflipped away and readied herself again.  
"Guess I kept you in the waiting room long enough. Time to operate!"  
The Vet deftly dodged the Darkling's swipes and climbed onto and around the monster, making deep gashes wherever she got to. However, the Darkling grasped the Vet in its gnarled claws as she made one of her rounds, and slammed her onto the ground with a loud thud. With a groan, the Vet got to her feet.  
"Still kicking, huh?"  
The Vet pulled a corked flask containing a strange, pale yellow fluid from her gown.  
"Time for an experimental treatment!"  
The flask was lobbed at the Darkling, crashing against its body and causing the liquid to absorb into the skin of the beast. The Darkling let out a vile screech as purple ooze leaked from its maw, charging towards the Vet. Ducking under the legs of the monster, the Vet took notes.  
"This time it got more volatile. Stronger monsters might harbor more dark energy, causing different reactions for each one. I hope. Results semi-inconclusive."  
The Darkling took its sweet time figuring out that its enemy had dodged the stampede, making vocal grunts and groans of confusion as it did.  
"More brawn and less brains, at least the results are positive."  
The Vet used a bonesaw to hack one of the beast's arms off, causing it to slowly fade into the ground. The Darkling was stunned and didn't try too hard to fight back as the Vet made her way up to its face. Scalpels in hand, the Vet drove them into the Darkling's red eyes, yanking them out as she leaped off of the creature. With a roar of pain, the Darkling was felled, and dissipated into dust like its brethren.  
"Phew, a slight challenge this time."  
The Vet continued her dash towards her shelter, but a shaking in the ground interrupted her again. A dark hole opened a distance away from her, and a hoard of Darklings flew out like a ribbon in the air. The Darkling wave circled the Vet as all the creatures screeched at their adversary.  
"Teamwork? I thought you weren't capable of that..."  
The wave quickly rammed the Vet and rose towards the sky, covering a lot of distance in a few seconds. Thinking quickly, the Vet managed to escape the head of the wave's grip and drove her scalpels into the "body" of the wave, sliding down and towards the ground. She was eventually shaken off, allowing the Vet to run further down the tide and eventually back to earth. The Vet quickly patted at herself, searching for another flask of the treatment. Finding none, she was frustrated.  
"Today would've been good to make a batch as opposed to a single one."  
The Darkling wave shook itself, causing a ton of Darklings to swarm the Vet en masse. Claws digging in and drawing blood, the Vet quickly spun around, shaking the rabid creatures and sending a volley of scalpels flying in every direction. The Vet leaped at the wave, bonesaw in hand in order to bisect the dark hoard, but to no avail. The wave sent out a secondary, smaller wave into the Vet, harming her greatly. The Vet slowly recovered as the wave encroached her. She was fighting a losing battle. Fighting a large mass of creatures solo was not the way to go. The Vet prepared her final, desperate move.  
"Tactical... withdrawal!"  
The Vet threw down a small explosive before making a mad dash, fleeing. The grenade shortly exploded into a burst of insanely bright light and smoke, causing the Darkling wave to screech and recoil, before sending a bunch of Darklings to swipe at the smoke, not knowing their foe had ran from them. The sprinting vet had opened her door and quickly stepped inside as the wave noticed her again, barreling towards her. The Vet slammed the door shut and quickly gathered any and all of her supplies and materials into the downstairs chamber, the mass of Darklings slamming against her home with every second. Just as the Darklings burst through the wall and stormed in, the Vet had shut the trapdoor downstairs behind her, effectively hiding her from the enemies above. Finally safe, the Vet slid down the wall and took the mask off as she panted in exhaustion. Pulling out her phone, which miraculously had not fallen out of her pockets this whole time, she called Raku's number in order to brief her in her current situation. No response. The Vet tried again. Another lack of response. She was about to call Koneko, but the wounds and blood from the Darkling attacks started to inconvenience her. Resigning, the Vet sighed and put her phone back before she began to clean and bandage up her wounds.  
"Master Raku, wherever you are, I hope you're doing better than me."

##  **_End of Intermission_ **

The tunnel Koneko found herself in was dark, but mysterious light green lights seemed to flicker on by themselves as she walked forward. As she made distance into the long corridor, the blades in their sheaths shook and jerked more violently than when Koneko entered the temple. Koneko walked through the now twisting halls for a long time, until she eventually came across a set of stairs downwards. A few short seconds of walking down the hall below led her to a chamber with pictures and scribblings engraved on the left wall. Koneko had noted a figure with long, flowing hair in nearly all of the drawings that had people in them. The first had a barren landscape filled with wind flowing.  
"The Wind's power favors those who sacrifice that which is close to them."  
The next had a long haired figure standing with two swords at their sides.  
"But one family's lineage will permanently be in favor of the Fate."  
The next had the figure crying profusely, with gusts of winds above their head.  
"Through the Ultimate Sacrifice, there came the power."  
The next had the figure with a whirlwind held in each hand, the figure looked worried.  
"Although they did not understand why, they carried the Winds on, with that knowledge eventually coming across them."  
The next had the figure hacking and slashing at monsters, wind imbued in their blades.  
"Fate would carry them to their goals, no matter where it took them."  
The next had a bunch of similar, but different enough figures resembling the initial one lined up.  
"The Wind would be passed on through all of the heiresses, no matter how much they would refuse, the power would be passed through their blood."  
The next had a long haired figure, with cat ears and a tail this time, looking at her hands, with nothing in them.  
"But, one heiress will break this trend. The Winds will not come to her. She will not carry on the mystic tradition."  
And that was the last one of the engravings. Koneko was left with her thoughts. So her mother was right, every other one of her ancestors was able to use the Winds in the blades. Everyone but her. The ancient Winds of Fate members knew it, and she knew it now. Just as she started to tear up, Koneko heard a mumbling from further within the underground halls. Looking cautiously down the hallway, Koneko saw a small orb of deep blue light a short distance into the pathway. The voice came from that light.  
"Come here..."  
The voice was somewhat calming, but Koneko was still cautious. She had placed a hand to one of the handles of her blades. The voice rang out again.  
"Do not worry, Koneko. Follow me."  
Koneko was startled, but not by very much. If ancient followers of the Wind knew about her, why wouldn't a mysterious, ghostly orb? Koneko trailed behind the light as it guided her ahead the hall. The light soon stopped, revealing more carvings to read. The first one had what Koneko could assume to be her, with a short haired girl with catgirl stood next to her, undoubtedly Raku.  
"The Powerless Heiress will take a long, arduous quest centering around a companion long thought gone."  
Koneko was slightly unnerved. These people knew about her past ancestors, herself and even Raku. The next drawing had Koneko with her swords and Raku with her Heart energy battling monsters.  
"Throughout this journey, the two heroes will face difficult battles against evil creatures."  
The next had Koneko and Raku looking into each other with a look of longing with their hands being held be each other's.  
"The camaraderie between the two will increase, eventually becoming a bond of trust, respect, and love."  
This made Koneko blush as she thought. Yeah, I guess she did love Raku. But just how much? The next drawing had a figure dressed in dark clothes holding Raku, with Koneko on the floor reaching up to them.  
"However, the Heiress's companion will be taken away by a Dark Prince to halt their progress. It would seem all is lost at this point..."  
That was the last of the second set. Koneko knew Kurohāto was around for a long time, but even before the Winds of Fate had formed? The light spoke its soft, calming voice again.  
"Follow me once more, Koneko."  
With that, it floated further into the halls again. In this hall, there were sealed doorways bearing the words "HEIRESS" followed by a tally number on them, like "HEIRESS I", "HEIRESS II", etc. These continued for a while, before the final, large, open door ahead had "POWERLESS HEIRESS" above the frame. The chamber was of medium size, with various intricate carvings along every side of the room. The light eventually rested in the center of the room.  
"Come close, dear Koneko."  
Koneko trusted this light, whatever it was, but she had to ask it.  
"What are you?"  
The orb seemed to laugh before replying.  
"Oh, I am very glad you asked, my dear..."  
The light formed into a humanoid shape, until eventually it stopped glowing, and revealed itself to be a ghost with a striking resemblance to Koneko herself. It had long, crimson red hair, wore a green, flowing garment and had bright, amber eyes, all tinted slightly blue due to being undead. But the figure looked more mature, more dignified.  
"...I am your mother."  
Koneko had gasped as she took it in. Yes, that was her mother, from what little she remembered of her in her youth, she looked just like her mother.  
"M-mom...?"  
The ghost nodded solemnly.  
"Yes, my daughter. I can say with utmost gratitude that it is a pleasure to see you again, even as I have passed on."  
Koneko still couldn't believe her eyes.  
"But... b-but you weren't-"  
"I know I wasn't there for you or dear Dolce. I can only say I am sorry, and I must ask for forgiveness from you. I realize that was no way to raise a pair of beautiful daughters, but the Winds had called for me. Just like they have called you here now."  
"Mom, I have so many questions to ask..."  
"I had guessed you would. But I sense that your time is limited. I can feel that the fateful etchings have come true, yes?"  
Koneko nodded to her mother.  
"Yes, mom. My friend, Raku had been taken by Kurohāto. Without any idea of what to do next, an old friend brought me here. I would've never guess that you were here this whole time..."  
"Indeed I was, my dear Koneko. I knew you would come here eventually, even after years and years had passed."  
"But, mother, is that last foretelling true? Is there really no hope for your Wind powers to come to me?"  
Koneko's mother smiled warmly.  
"Well, if you must know..."  
The ghost waved her outward, revealing new prophecies onto the walls of the chamber. The first one had a drawing of Koneko walking through the underground passageways of the temple.  
"The Powerless Heiress will eventually come to this sacred place, seeking answers and hope."  
The next had her talking with her mother's ghost.  
"Through her ancestor's she would learn her true power in this very chamber."  
The next had her surrounded by gusts of wind, hands held towards the sky.  
"Finally, when she needed Fate to change the most, they would bend to her will."  
The next had the same drawing with Raku and Koneko fighting from earlier, but with a light green glow emanating from Koneko and her blades, which carried on throughout every future drawing. Raku's Heart would also glow a bright pink.  
"With her newfound powers, the Heiress would save her friend, and continue their journey."  
The next had the two in front of a dark castle.  
"Eventually, they would be at the tail end of their long journey."  
The next had the two going up against Kurohāto, all of them charging towards each other, weapons drawn.  
"The final battle will run its course, testing the abilities and bonds the two heroes formed together."  
The next had the two of them cheering, a crowd carrying them.  
"The Heiress and her friend will ultimately prosper, vanquishing the dark evil from the world."  
The next had the two sitting at a cliff, holding hands, looking off into the sunset.  
"What happens after that is what you make of it, Koneko."  
The final one had Koneko's mother on it, hands clasped over her heart and looking downward. As Koneko observed this, the drawing glowed and stared into her eyes, smiling with pure hope.  
"No matter what you do, or what you have done, I will always be supporting you. I love you, my sweet, sweet Koneko. I want you to know even in the deepest of turmoil, that I will always hope for your safe return to happiness. I care about you, and I will always be there for you. If ever you need a rest from your struggles, you are free to come back to this chamber, and I hope you will leave here with a smile on your face. I always hated seeing you sad whenever I would leave home, I wish I could make that up to you. A mother's love is the strongest kind of love you could receive. Now..."  
The ghost spoke.  
"Now it is time for me to pass on the Winds of Fate to my deserving heiress. Please, step closer again, Koneko."  
Sniffling and tearing up, Koneko stepped closer to her mother.  
"Hold out your hands, please."  
Koneko did as she said, and her mother grabbed them. Oddly, her mother's hands felt warm, as opposed to the cold feeling of death. The ghost's glow turned to a light green as the ritual started. Koneko was now crying, a mix of joy and reunion flowing through her.  
"Thanks, mom... I'm s-so... glad I could talk to you again..."  
The glow grew stronger within the ghost.  
"I feel the same, my child. I always knew you would turn out to be something greater than I."  
"...I'm sorry for not being a good daughter. I was always so upset at home, I thought you didn't care about us."  
The glow was now disembodied from the mother's ghost, and was now a bright, swirling orb of wind in the middle of the two.  
"You never disappointed me, dear Koneko. The only way you would ever make me sad is if you gave up. And from what I have seen of you, you are one that never gives up!"  
Koneko's self pity dissolved as she became happy again.  
"You're right mother. I won't give up!"  
Koneko's mother giggled in response.  
"That's my girl."  
The orb suddenly shot into Koneko, causing her to feel a strange mix of an adrenaline rush, realization, and nostalgia. Koneko's mother let go and stepped back as the knowledge of Winds filled her daughter. After a while of recalling ancestral knowledge, Koneko snapped back into reality. Now she felt different. Koneko focused on her blades, and they were soon filled with the power of the wind. Finally, the power returned to the swords. Koneko nodded as she sheathed them back to her sides. Her mother spoke again.  
"You should know all there is to know right now, but stronger powers will come to you, when Fate allows it. We were all smiled upon by fate in our lifetimes, I guarantee you will also be blessed."  
Koneko gave a hug to her mother.  
"Thank you, mother. Thank you so much."  
Koneko's mother hugged her child back, giving her the affection she didn't feel in her youth. After a while, Koneko stopped and stepped back away from her mother.  
"I should be going now."  
"Yes, you should be going to continue your quest. Again, if you are in need of company from your mother, you are always welcome here."  
Koneko's mother gave a wave as a gust of wind started to lift Koneko up.  
"May the Winds of Fate carry you further than I went."  
The winds intensified as Koneko was carried through the wind tunnel. After a short while, the tunnel eventually dropped her off back into the entrance room of the temple. Koneko could hear Hitoshi calling for her outside of the temple.  
"Koneeeeeeeeeeko! Please come back! I know we could figure something out!"  
His voice grew closer to her as Hitoshi walked back into the room. Now realizing that Koneko is there, he felt relieved.  
"Oh, there you are, Koneko! I was looking everywhere for you."  
Koneko raised a finger as she conjured up a small whirlwind around it. She practically beamed as she spoke.  
"Wanna see what I just learned?"


	11. Heartburning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koneko and Co. fight to get Raku back, but will it be that easy?

# Heartburning

Like her mother said, Koneko's knowledge of her powers came quickly. Koneko could shoot forceful gusts of wind from her hands to knock back obstacles or enemies or even bring them closer. She could also create whirlwinds to batter and scatter her opposition. Her already swift agility could be multiplied further by focusing the Wind to her body, just like how Raku could use her Heart to power up attacks. This boosted agility allows Koneko to run faster than ever, leap higher than ever, and parkour with ease previously thought impossible. And this was all without her weapons. With the freshly powered Kaze Katanas, Koneko could slice through the air and create waves of Wind energy, effectively upping her range to outside melee range. A spin attack could cloak her in swirling energy as she spun around, and she could easily rush down enemies by giving herself a quick boost of speed. Koneko's swinging speed was also improved. What was previously a flurry of slashes became a storm of ferocious lacerations. Though the Wind might've powered up her attacks, Koneko, like Raku, could use her magic for non-combative purposes. For example, she could create a light breeze to gently lift herself into the air and float freely, stuff of that nature. After a lengthy training session, Koneko felt strong and ready to take one whatever Kurohāto had to throw at her, anything to get Raku back safely. Hitoshi quickly cleaned up the area outside of the temple as Koneko pulled out her phone.  
"I think you're more than ready to take on this guy!"  
Koneko scrolled through all of her contacts, and added everyone to a single call. Hitting the confirm button and putting it on speaker, Koneko responded.  
"I'd hope so. With the Wind, I feel stronger, more willing. Not that I wasn't before, but especially now, the stakes are too high for me to feel meek."  
With a ringing of a bell from her phone, the Vet entered the call.  
"Master Koneko, greetings."  
Hitoshi quickly moved next to Koneko as he heard the familiar voice.  
"The Vet? Haha, it's been so many years since I've heard her."  
The Vet was puzzled.  
"That voice... That wouldn't be that Hitoshi boy, would it?"  
"That's me, Hitoshi-san!"  
"My word. You found him, Master Koneko?"  
"Uh huh, living in Yumemura as a member of the Winds of Fate. I didn't believe it either."  
Two more bells rung as the Scientist and Perrak joined the conversation.

__

A/N: Because it'd be repetitive and nauseating to follow this many people in a conversation, I will label who is talking for this part. The first letter of their name's will correspond to who is talking (Ex. P for Perrak, K for Koneko, etc.).

__

_  
_

S: "Hey, my two favorite girls! Glad you didn't forget about little old me! What's up?"  
P: "Okay, who is that guy?"  
S: "I could say the same thing! Koneko, meet new friends or somethin'?"  
K: "Yeah, actually. That's Perrak. Perrak, meet Scientist-san, Scientist-san, meet Perrak."  
S: "Pleasure is mine, dude."  
P: "Good. Now, was there a reason you called me, well actually, us?"  
V: "Master Koneko might need help for her journey."  
P: "Geez, kid, how many people do you have here? Should I be expecting more?"  
H: "Actually-"  
P: "I knew it!"  
K: "Perrak, calm down. That was Hitoshi, an old friend of mine, from before all this happened."  
H: "Hi there, uh, Perrak, was it?"  
P: "Yeah. Anyways, what's the situation? Need us two to bail you out of something?"  
K: "Two... Wait, where's Evan?"  
As if on cue, the bell rang as Evan joined the group call.  
E: "Gah, sorry, Koneko! My phone was on silent, please forgive me!"  
K: "You're fine. So, we're all here, right?"  
E: "All? Besides me and Perrak?"  
K: "I'll arrange a formal meeting for all of you later. What matters is what's right now. Raku was taken by Kurohāto."  
A resounding gasp came from everyone, minus Perrak.  
V: "She was what?"  
S: "Whoa whoa whoa! Huh?!"  
P: "That's a wrench in the plan, alright."  
E: "Oh no! W-what're you gonna do then?"  
K: "That's why I called you, I need a plan. But first off..."  
Koneko threw her phone to the air, and used her Wind to carry it around herself before grabbing it again.  
K: "Guess who learned some cool new powers?"  
Surprise and awe rung out through the group.  
E: "No freaking way! You got powers?"  
V: "Wow, I knew you would reawaken those blades, dear!"  
P: "Congrats, kid. Welcome to the Cool Kid's Club."  
S: "Sick! I knew both of you were special since you walked into Kusamura!"  
H: "I helped her, y'know."  
E: "Well great job then! Now you should really lay down the hurt on that villain!"  
K: "That's an issue.Kurohāto is somewhere in this city, it would take hours to search every corner, and he told me there's a limited time for me to get Raku back."  
H: "Hey, some of the skyscrapers near the center of the city can be rented out for businesses. I bet he's atop one of them!"  
V: "Good thinking, Hitoshi. Master Koneko, are you sure you can handle Kurohāto alone? He's strong, and recently he's been getting stronger."  
E: "We'd be happy to assist, Koneko!"  
P: "'We'?"  
E: "Of course, Perrak! The fate of the world and Raku depends on it! Also, I don't think Kurohāto will treat you nicely after that whole bounty situation."  
P: "Hmph. Right. Don't want to be under the heel of that shi... crap for brains.  
E: "What about Raku? Don't you care about her?"  
P: "Ugh, Evan, you know I don't really..."  
E: "I don't want her hurt! Or... or worse..."  
P: "Fine. We'll go. Now, you're in Yumemura? We saw a sign in that direction, guess we'll head there."  
Rustling of gear could be heard as Evan exclaimed.  
E: "Yeah!! Operation Saving Private Raku is a go!"  
P: "I'll drive this sword so far down your throat, I could use yourself as a weapon if you don't change that."  
E: "O-kay... Operation Saving Raku, then."  
P: "Heh, better. Alright, see you there, Koneko."  
With a buzz, Perrak left.  
E: "See you soon!! Bye!"  
Evan left the call.  
S: "...Colorful crew, those are, yeah?"  
H: "Absolutely. That Perrak guy sounds like a real delinquent."  
K: "He's nice once you get to know him, I promise. Now, Hitoshi, which building do you think Kurohāto would be in?"  
H: "Oh, I'd need a good look at them. I haven't been there in a while."  
V: "Whatever you do, please take the utmost caution, Master Koneko. Do not do anything rash or detrimental to Raku's recovery."  
S: "Yeah, stay safe, kids! Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
V: "You do a lot of things normal people shouldn't do, Scientist-san."  
S: "Like what, Vet-sama?"  
V: "Like nearly destroying the entire science room back in high school."  
S: "Come on! You can't use that example! That was amazing! It shaped me into who I am now!"  
V: "An unhinged maniac who can't keep himself tidy for one minute?"  
S: "I work with efficiency and class! You don't understand my ways."  
V: "I understand completely."  
S: "If it was opposite day, maybe! You always were-"  
Koneko hit the disconnect button as the friendy, albeit tense banter continued.  
"Yeah... just gonna leave those two to themselves."  
Koneko pocketed her phone as she started to walk back to the streets into the city.  
"Let's go check out those skyscrapers, Hitoshi."  
"Right behind ya, Koneko!"

****

\------------------

****

**  
**

Raku's eyes slowly opened from her Heart Crystal induced rest. Raku would've gotten up to stretch, but arms and legs were bound to cheap, metal chair, disallowing movement. Regardless, Raku struggled to get out anyways, eventually making vocalizations of fear as she steadily panicked more and more. Eventually, a dark voice shattered the otherwise silent room.  
"That's enough of that."  
Raku's eyes darted straight ahead of her, a cloaked figure was stood facing out the window, nothing but the sky was visible. Where were they?  
"You know, I've been waiting for this moment, for, how many years now exactly? Hah, you kind of lose track when you're magic like this. You wouldn't really know. You got yours, what, a few days ago? Huhuhuhu, I've had mine for centuries, kid."  
The figure turned around to face his captive neko and started stepping towards her. Now quaking in fear, Raku managed to form a sentence.  
"S-s-stay away! Who... w-who are you!?"  
The figure stopped a few feet away from Raku. A chuckle resounded from him.  
"Hahahaha, you should know who I am by now, kid. I only sicced that beast on you in that filthy town a while back."  
Raku's eyes widened in realization, quickly turning to fear.  
"K... Ku-Kurohāto...?"  
Kurohāto grabbed at his cloak.  
"About time you remembered."  
The Shadow Sorcerer flung the garment off of himself, revealing his full figure clad in dark, steel armor, bright white eyes piercing through the helmet. Raku's fear escalated to an all time high as she took in the villain's outfit.  
"H-Help! Koneko! Perrak, Evan! SOMEONE! HELP!!"  
Kurohāto placed a finger on Raku's mouth.  
"Shush, kid. Not like that matters, no one can hear you here. Perfect for my plan."  
"Don't kill me! Please!"  
"That's not on the agenda at the moment, kid. See, I realized something earlier today. Your heart is strong, even when broken, but you have a soul that is stronger inside of you. When I felt your power surge earlier, it felt... how do you say... nostalgic?"  
Raku was confused about what the maniacal tyrant was saying.  
"What are you talking about?"  
Kurohāto sneered to himself as he continued.  
"The Princess was one of my first customers to my heart thieving plot. Other ones were too... weak willed, lacking conviction, dedication, determination. But hers? Oh boy, was that one powerful... Powerful enough to seize a kingdom. But... I ran into the same problem I did back when I was a budding magician, lack of will. Bet then... your heart came along. And let me tell you..."  
Kurohāto pulled out a large, intricately designed staff, with a small glass chamber at the head of it containing a shattered heart.  
"...You dwarf her heart by a long shot."  
Raku couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her own heart, right there in front of her... being used to power this absolutely evil man's schemes.  
"You... you monster!"  
The Dark Prince laughed as he walked closer to Raku, face now a few inches away from her's.  
"Your friend used the same insult."  
Raku gasped as she realized Koneko was nowhere to be seen.  
"W-what did you do with my friend!?"  
Kurohāto stepped back and continued to pace as he spoke.  
"Nothing too bad, give her a mean sock to the face, though!"  
Raku was furious as her Heart glowed. She was about to fire a beam from her chest at Kurohāto, but just as she was about to fire...  
"No ya don't!"  
Kurohāto snapped his fingers, causing a dark field to encase Raku, snuffing out the Heart energy she created. Try as she might, no energy came to her.  
"Now let's be civil about this... From my eyes, I am not the evil party here. I have perfectly justifiable reasons to what I'm doing. But you and your ilk wouldn't get it. You just hear me saying so called "evil" things and try and take me down. But I digress, I need you to help me take over and enslave the planet. That soul, along with your heart would make you stronger than you are now, heheh, maybe even stronger than me. If you comply, I'll let you spare your redheaded friend! Wow! Enticing offer, wouldn't you say?"  
"...Buzz off."  
"That's not the answer I wanted."  
Kurohāto conjured a blade at the end of his staff and pointed it to Raku's neck. His voice was sprinkled with rage.  
"You will comply, and bow down to your master."  
"I won't."  
Kurohāto's grip on his weapon tightened, causing it to shake under the immense pressure he was holding it. The villain eventually pulled away from Raku and resumed.  
"Fine. Fine fine fine! If you don't want to go the easy way..."  
Kurohāto materialized a mechanical helmet in his hands. He pushed a button, causing it to whir to life.  
"...We'll do it the cruel way."  
Kurohāto began to walk towards Raku again, courage from her defiance waning quickly.  
"What's... that?"  
Kurohāto swiftly put the helmet on Raku's head, pushing another button, causing a visor to cover her eyes.  
"The tried and true method. Mind control."  
The helm caused a migraine to form in the captive neko's head. While wincing in pain, Kurohāto continued.  
"Before we raze this crapsack world, we're gonna play a little game with your friend. You see, I struck her a deal to give her a chance to take you back, but that isn't going to happen. You'll be the one that vaporizes her under my control."  
Raku cried out in pain as she felt her memories, her personality, her beliefs being altered in a dark process.  
"Neither... of us... will lay a finger o-on h... her..."  
"Oh, on the contrary..."  
Kurohāto returned to his position facing the window, overlooking bright neon lights of the city.  
"...We'll do so much more than just that. We're gonna have so much FUN!"  
Kurohāto let out a deep, evil cackle as Raku lost consciousness under the helmet's power. With her last breath, she spoke, enfeebled.  
"...no..."

****

\------------------

****

**  
**

Koneko and Hitoshi made it back to the street where Kurohāto made his attack. Koneko looked up, eyeing the skyscrapers around her.  
"Now which one would he be in...?"  
Hitoshi thought for a second.  
"Maybe the tallest one?"  
"Maybe... no way to tell."  
Just then, the ground shook. Koneko's heart sank, she felt something bad coming. Suddenly, a swarm of Darklings stampeded through the street back the way the two came. Hitoshi noticed them first.  
"Uhh! Koneko! Behind us!!"  
Koneko quickly swerved around and saw the dark parade coming closer. Stepping forward, Koneko readied her blades.  
"Get behind me, Hitoshi!"  
Hitoshi quickly did as he was told.  
"W-what are those things?"  
"They're Darklings. Minions that serve Kurohāto and attack the innocent."  
"Man, is that guy scaring me even though I've never seen him!"  
The Darklings leaped towards Koneko, who blasted them backwards with a gust of wind. More Darklings were heading down the side streets as the initial swarm recovered. Hitoshi's fear escalated.  
"Koneko...!"  
Koneko gave a reassuring nod.  
"Don't worry! They won't touch you!"  
Koneko's grip tightened in determination.  
"They won't even come near you..."  
Koneko performed a wide slash, causing a wave to fly right into all three swarms. She conjured a tornado in the midst of one swarm and tossed a wind-imbued blade into the flurry. Koneko quickly used her remaining sword to dispatch stragglers rushing towards her. The other blade eventually boomeranged back to her hand as she charged up a super powered spin. Before unleashing it, she dashed into the middle of the swarms, now converging into one, and let loose. Between the winds and the blades slicing through the Darklings, the enemies waned as Koneko exerted as much power as she could. Eventually, all of the Darklings were defeated. Koneko heard a shout back behind her.  
"Koneko! This one's BIG!"  
Koneko ran back to her blue haired friend and saw a gargantuan Darkling much like the one Kurohāto summoned in Kusamura. Koneko's will let up a little as she realized what she was up against.  
"I can't handle that one alone..."  
A cheery voice rang from behind her.  
"Then we got you covered!"  
A volley of blue energy blasts flew towards the beast as Evan hopped from the sides of the buildings around and laid suppressing fire. A sword flew through the air at insane speeds landed right in the middle of the beast's chest eliciting a roar of pain. A cool voice came from Koneko's side.  
"Need some heroes?"  
Koneko smiled as she nudged Perrak's shoulder.  
"I thought you were adventurers."  
"We switch from time to time."  
Perrak recalled Voidblivion to his hands in a puff of shadows.  
"We got whatever this is and more covered. Go find that fu-... jerk Kurohāto!"  
Perrak's focus shifted to the beast, who just smacked Evan out of the air like a fly.  
"Hmph."  
Perrak ran towards the beast, blade primed as he shouted back to Koneko.  
"There was a building back there with Darklings absolutely pouring out from it! I bet you he's in there!"  
Koneko gave a thank you as she headed back where the adventurers came, while Evan fell back to recover, seeing Hitoshi.  
"So, you're friends with Koneko?"  
"Y-yeah."  
"Cool! The friends of my friends are my friends! Let's get you to safety."  
Perrak shouted to his friend as he dodged rapid attacks from the behemoth.  
"And hurry it up! I might need another hand with this!"  
"Gotcha!"  
As Koneko ran down the streets, weaving in-between panicking civilians, a voice was broadcasted from a tower.  
"Citizens of Yumemura. Please surrender yourselves to Kurohāto and you won't be harmed! Those who rebel will be swiftly taken by the Darklings, so the choice is simple! AND YOU, RED-HAIRED GIRL WITH THE SWORDS. Huhuhu... hahahahahah! Good luck making it up here! I got Darklings throughout every single floor in this place!"  
Koneko was now in front of the building, a dark presence emanating from it. Kurohāto was right, every floor was teeming with all kinds of Darklings, she could tell by glancing into the windows. Koneko imbued herself with the wind as she leaped onto the outer wall of the skyscraper and began to run up it. If Kurohāto wanted a game, he'd play by her rules, not vice versa. Rapidly approaching the roof, Koneko leaped again, flying right up to the roof. A short chuckle for outsmarting the villain later, Koneko opened the roof door and fell into the building. Though her landing was deft, Kurohāto still heard it, and turned around from his window view, surprised.  
"Huh?! N-no way you ripped through all of my monsters that fast! How'd you get up here?!"  
Koneko was furious at the armored tyrant facing her. Koneko replied, gritting her teeth.  
"Magic. I'll also show you how hard I'll kick you off this building after kidnapping my friend."  
"Hah, friendship? Is that what drives you? Funny, you've already doomed yourself then."  
"How so?"  
Kurohāto paced around the room and explained, he's pretty great at doing that.  
"Friendship leads to love. And love... leads to nothing but heartbreak. Like your friend, you don't seem to realize what I'm doing is good for this world."  
Koneko's fists tightened, turning her knuckles white and causing wind energy to form.  
"Stealing hearts and killing people is considered good to you!?!"  
"That's a mere side effect. Without hearts, people can't love, and if they can't love, they can't be heartbroken. Kid, injuries heal with time, but heartbreak is an exception. You can't ever get over that, no matter how long it's been."  
"Lessons about love coming from a guy whose tyrannical schemes have gone on for countless years; you expect me to believe that?"  
"I expect you to feel understanding about what I'm doing..."  
Kurohāto called forth his staff to his hand.  
"...as we mercilessly stomp your corpse into the floor!"  
"...We?"  
Kurohāto laughed as he snapped his fingers, causing something to shoot a pink laser towards Koneko, who managed to sidestep it with a wind-imbued dodge.  
Someone emerged from the darkness and stood next to Kurohāto.  
"...No!"  
Koneko couldn't believe her eyes, it was Raku! The bright lights on the helmet and visor flickered as Kurohāto spoke.  
"Yes! Your friend here is under my control now, and after you're dead, we'll take over the world!"  
"No, no! Raku, what did he do to you?"  
"So Raku's her name! Good one, fits her well. His a nice friendly ring to it! Glad she's friends with me, thanks to that helmet!"  
Raku spoke, in a near robotic tone and inflection.  
"Kurohāto will rise. Please surrender, or I will have to kill you."  
Raku held her hands forward, beams primed.  
"Tell you what, kid. If you surrender, you can join good ol' Raku here and be my second right-hand-minion! Best friends forever, all under good Mr. Kurohāto! Fun, right?"  
Koneko drew her blades, quickly sending her Wind through them.  
"You're going down, monster."  
Kurohāto let out a frustrated sigh.  
"She said the same thing to me, but look where she is now. Time to die, then!"  
Kurohāto charged a blast of dark lightning from his staff, and cast it towards Koneko. Time seemed to slow as it flew through the air, Koneko didn't even try to dodge. Just as it was about to collide with her... a shadow emerged from the ground, and with it, an ornate white blade, which took the hit.  
"...WHAT?!"  
From behind Koneko, two figures emerged from the dark. It was Perrak and Evan. Perrak spoke, unwavering while cracking his knuckles.  
"Hey, former boss. How's it going?"  
Evan chimed in.  
"You're about to have your day ruined, by us!"  
Kurohāto shook with anger.  
"I knew I should have terminated you back then! How'd YOU get past my minions?"  
"Those guys? Cakewalks."  
"We're just THAT good!"  
Evan extended his hand towards Koneko.  
"Need some heroes... again?"  
Koneko nodded and grabbed her friend's hand.  
"You bet!"  
Evan jumped for joy.  
"Woohoo! Yeah! We're all friends, and friends help each other!"  
Kurohāto was physically repulsed by what the gunner was saying.  
"Stop that, now! I'll show you how far your friendship will get you!"  
Kurohātostruck Raku's back and barked orders.  
"Raku! Attack them!"  
Same robotic tone, Raku replied.  
"Yes, Dark Master."  
Kurohāto charged towards the trio, dark energy in hand. Evan quickly intercepted him with blasts of his own. Kurohāto shrugged them off as he swung at Koneko, Raku laying suppressing lasers and bombs. Perrak deftly dodged towards Raku and was about to swing at her when Koneko yelled.  
"Don't hurt her! We can bring her back somehow!"  
The steady swordsman started heading for Kurohāto.  
"Right."  
His strike to the back was blocked as Perrak was met with a blast of darkness to the face. Evan saw this and started firing more ferociously.  
"Don't hurt my friends!"  
Kurohāto scowled as he teleported to the center of the room.  
"Argh, you heroes all sound like broken records!"  
Kurohāto slammed his staff into the center of the floor, causing dark pillars to erupt randomly throughout the room. Koneko was hit by one, which sent her flying into the corner of the room. Evan and Perrak dodged nearly every one of them, but Kurohāto used his dark energy to bind them to the ground. With the two sidekicks out of the way, Kurohāto walked towards the cornered neko.  
"Just as I thought, you're nothing without your friends."  
Kurohāto send a long jolt of dark lightning into Koneko, causing screams of agony to ring throughout the room.  
"Powerless on your own, how do you expect to be victorious when you can barely handle a challenge by yourself?"  
Koneko strained, trying to move, when the Dark Prince sent another jolt of lightning into her.  
"Pathetic. You think you all synergize and work with one another, but you're like a house of cards. Remove one, and everyone falls."  
Kurohāto readied a huge bolt of lightning, enough power to easily kill Koneko there and then.  
"Goodbye, weakling."  
Koneko heard a voice ring in the back of her head, a warm and reassuring one.  
"Fate sides with you..."  
Suddenly, Koneko gained a second wind, and quickly used her powers to push Kurohāto towards the center of the room. Before he could get up, Koneko quickly unleashed a flurry of lightning fast slices and slashes, before finishing off with a huge one, causing the villain to tumble through the air and onto the floor. Kurohāto writhed and snarled in anger and pain before standing back up.  
"That's enough. Why should I waste my breath doing something I could have someone else do? Raku, they're all yours."  
Kurohāto quickly absconded into a portal on the floor, disintegrating the bindings on Evan and Perrak as Raku once again primed herself.  
"Those who opposed the Dark Lord oppose common sense. You must be terminated."  
Koneko put her blades away as she tried reasoning with her mind-controlled friend.  
"Raku, you don't have to do this. It's me, Koneko! Your best friend, don't you remember?"  
Raku didn't reply as she let loose a volley of lasers at the gang. Raku's aim was improved somehow, as a majority of the beams hit the team. Perrak spoke up.  
"That helmet has to go! We gotta take it off!"  
"Perrak, Evan, you too hold her back, I'll try and pry it off!"  
The two nodded in sync.  
"Gotcha!"  
Dodging her attacks, the two boys quickly grab an arm each and hold her back. Koneko quickly tried to pull the helmet off of Raku, but it was stuck on tight. Koneko managed to loosen it slightly before Raku kicked her off and wriggled out of Evan and Perrak's grasp. Raku charged up something as Evan fired a wave of shots at her.  
"Don't worry! I'll just stun her!"  
Raku held her arm up as if she was using a shield, when suddenly, a shield of Heart energy materialized, absorbing the rounds Evan shot before reflecting them back at the sender.  
Evan recovered after being hit by a reflected blast.  
"THAT'S new!"  
Koneko realized something.  
"The Heart Crystal... Everyone, be careful! She might have something bigger and more dangerous than that!"  
Raku created energy blades from her palm and began to teleport in a zigzag pattern towards Koneko. It was unpredictable, but Koneko managed to block her slashes, but wasn't able to block a point blank laser. Tumbling to the ground, Koneko yelled in pain.  
"Raku! Please! This isn't you! You're not yourself!"  
Suddenly, Raku's helmet started to spark. She grunted in agony and pain as she clutched her head, gritting her teeth. The boys saw their chance and held Raku back again.  
"Come on, Koneko!"  
Koneko once again tried to pull the helmet off of her friend. It was much more loose than before, but it was still stuck on her. Raku gathered up energy and sent out a burst of Heart, causing the three to be knocked back away from her.  
"ENOUGH!"  
Raku's body crackled and filled with Heart as the energy eventually formed into angelic wings and a halo. Raku flew out of the window, and turned back towards the building. Raku focused her energy to her hands, as she aimed them towards to sides of the skyscraper. A ginormous beam of energy shot out of each hand and began to move towards each other, eventually converging onto the panicking trio. After being burned by the lasers, Raku sent out another huge one with both of her hands together. The damage proved too much for Evan and Perrak, who got knocked out. Koneko however, was clinging on for dear life as Raku flew back into the building, right next to Koneko's head. Incapacitated and on the floor, Raku readied a beam to finish Koneko off. Koneko started to cry, out of pain and because she couldn't bring back her friend.  
"Raku... please... s-stop this... You're hurting your friends... you're... you're hurting me... please... don't... don't do this..."  
Raku's hand shook as her helmet once again bugged out causing her to scream in pain and scratch at her face. Koneko took this time to get up as she pulled out one of her swords. Imbuing it with the wind, Koneko readied a slash. Under her breath, she hoped.  
"Please, let this work."  
As Raku turned to face Koneko, she unleashed a large slash directly hitting the helmet, causing it to break and shatter off of her head. With the helmet gone, Raku fell to the ground, unconscious. With all her power exerted, Koneko fell onto Raku in exhaustion. Every fiber of her being hurt, but she managed to get the helmet off, that's what matter. Between breaths, Koneko whispered to herself.  
"...Raku, don't let this be it... this... isn't how it ends... We're... friends... friends don't leave each other... Oh, please... Raku, please don't leave me..."  
Koneko fell unconscious, just like her friend as Perrak and Evan trudged over to the two. Even unconscious, Koneko still whispered a desperate "please" every now and then. Evan twisted around, cracking his spine as he looked to the two girls.  
"You think they'll be... okay?"  
Perrak switched out his broken sunglasses for a fresh pair.  
"Yeah... they're heavily wounded, though. You grab one, I get the other, we're getting them help."  
Evan shook some dust off of his jacket as he went for Raku.  
"Oh, you care about them, do you?"  
Perrak snapped back as he grabbed Koneko.  
"What?! You wanna just let them die here!?!"  
Evan quickly responded.  
"No no, not at all! It's just that... I've never seen you care about someone else like this..."  
Perrak turned towards the stairs and walked.  
"Our world depends on them. I can't let them be hurt like this. Come on, they need help. Least I could do is oblige them."  
Evan ran towards his partner and walked down the stairs and out of the skyscraper.

****

\------------------

****

**  
**

Koneko's eyes lazily opened her eyes, and was greeted with harsh fluorescent lights. Moaning as she covered her eyes, Koneko noticed that she was covered in a lot of bandages. She could feel a twinge of shock flow through her singed body as she tried to sit up in her bed... Wait, bed? Koneko rubbed her eyes and was able to take in her surroundings. She was in a hospital, naturally. The door to her room was opened, and Hitoshi walked in, gasping as he noticed that Koneko was awake.  
"Koneko!"  
Hitoshi ran up to the neko and gave her a hug, not letting go for a long time.  
"Oh man, I'm so glad you're okay! You are okay, right?"  
Koneko inhaled and exhaled before responding.  
"Is okay as someone can be after being blasted by a huge laser."  
"So that's what those bright lights were. I hope you took care of the person who blasted you."  
Koneko made an uncomfortable face as she explained.  
"...Raku did that."  
Hitoshi made an equally horrifying expression.  
"Kurohāto mind-controlled her into attacking our friends... It was... awful."  
Koneko began to tear up as she recalled the events.  
"Is... is Raku okay?"  
"She's in the next room over, do you want to see her?"  
"Yeah..."  
Hitoshi assisted Koneko out of her bed, across the hall and into the next room. Opening the door, Raku was resting in her hospital bed, bandages around her head. Breaking away from Hitoshi, Koneko slowly stepped towards her friend.  
"What did they say?"  
Hitoshi looked uncomfortable as he formed his sentence.  
"...The results aren't back yet."  
Koneko looked towards Hitoshi, eyes filled with sorrow before looking back towards Raku.  
"...Give me moment with her."  
"Huh?"  
"Leave me alone!"  
The sudden outburst caused Hitoshi to recoil in shock. Reluctantly, Hitoshi slowly closed the door, leaving the two nekos alone. Koneko slowly scratched at the uncovered parts of Raku's head, feeling her hair between her fingers.  
"I'm so sorry..."  
Tears started to flow from Koneko's eyes.  
"I'm sorry... I let him take you, if I was better, I... You wouldn't be like this."  
Koneko raised her other hand and lightly caressed Raku's cheek.  
"So much hardship in your life... Rabies... Heartbreak... now this. I... just want you to be happy, I want this to be over... So I could help mend your heartache the past four years gave you. You're an amazing girl, an even better friend... I can't handle losing someone as... so incredibly special as you."  
Koneko embraced her friend with a hug as her tears continued to flow.  
"...I love you, Raku-chan. Please... wake up. I can't do this without you..."  
Koneko's weeping continued, making whimpering, heart-wrenching sounds as she might be facing the possibility of her friend not waking up. After a while, a hand stroked Koneko's hair. Pulling away in surprise, Koneko saw that Raku was the one stroking her hair. Now face to face, Raku's eyes slowly opened, revealing the beautiful lilac eyes to her friend. In a low, barely perceptible whisper, Raku smiled and spoke.  
"...I'm okay, Koneko-chan."  
"Oh, Raku!"  
Koneko once again embraced Raku as she sobbed into Raku's shoulder.  
"I... I thought you were gone for good."  
Raku slowly and carefully caressed Koneko's back as she closed her eyes and smiled.  
"...I heard your voice call me back. Your words guided me here..."  
Raku opened her eyes as Koneko let go of her and gazed into eyes.  
"I heard everything you said... and..."  
Raku slowly put her hand up to Koneko's chest.  
"...And... I love you too, Koneko-chan."  
Koneko gave a weak smile as tears eventually came from Raku's eyes, causing them to glimmer.  
"...You're the best person a girl could ask for."  
Raku sat up in her bed as her Heart began to pulse through her chest, just like during the nights they rested together. Raku noticed that her friend was singed and bandaged heavily, and took a worrisome gasp.  
"You... are you okay, Koneko-chan?"  
Koneko's hands trembled as she spoke.  
"I wasn't... but now that you're awake..."  
Koneko let out the widest smile she could make at the current moment.  
"...I couldn't be better."  
The two hugged each other yet again as the door to the room opened. Hitoshi and a nurse were outside, looking at the two girls embracing. The nurse spoke to him.  
"I think they're doing just fine."  
The nurse closed the door and let the two girls finish their moment in peace.


	12. Mending Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Raku back in action, the heroes catch up on missed time between friends.

# Mending Friendships

The next day in the hospital, Koneko visited Raku's room. Raku was doing much better than yesterday, but she was still bedridden. Sitting up, Raku went to heal Koneko's burns. The burned neko felt a strange joy as Raku's healing fingers ran over her body, letting out sighs of pleasure as she felt her friend touching her chest and back. After the healing process, Koneko asked Raku why she couldn't heal herself so they could leave faster. Putting a hand to her head in pain, she responded.  
"The Heart doesn't affect the pain, somehow. Whatever that helmet did, it sure made a mark, but the doctors say they can fix it."  
Koneko was a little disheartened, but she understood. Scratching her friend's head, Koneko replied.  
"Well, I hope you feel better soon, nya. We have a journey to continue."  
Raku gave a slight smile.  
"Nya, don't worry, Koneko. It'll take a lot more from Kurohāto to take us down!"  
Koneko had to admire Raku's newfound determination. Koneko bid farewell to her friend for the time being and left the hospital. There wasn't a lot to really do in the city with Raku bedridden, so Koneko pulled out her phone. Surely there would be something on there to pass the time. Not really wanting to play any mobile games or watch whatever videos online, Koneko started to call the two smartest minds she knew, the Vet and the Scientist. After a short wait, the two eventually connected.  
K: "Hey."  
V: "Greetings, Koneko. Calling back so soon?"  
S: "Didja get Raku back?"  
K: "Yes, but not without some major resistance from Kurohāto. We were hospitalized a day ago, but we managed to save the city from his attack."  
V: "Hmph, if only I were there with you. I'd patch you two darlings up in no time!"  
S: "And with my wondrous inventions, the two of us would get you back up so fast, Kurohāto'd be shaking in his dark, heartless boots!"  
K: "Haha, thanks for the caring words, you two. I'm all fine now, but Raku still needs some time before we can move on."  
V: "Well, be sure to tell her we're still rooting for you two back here."  
S: "Yep! Hey, wait a sec... You're nearly there!"  
K: "Huh?"  
V: "Oh my, you are! It's just another town before you make it to where Kurohāto is. The tail end of your journey is at hand, Master Koneko!"  
S: "And with it, the true struggle will start! Kurohāto's gonna throw everything he has at you and Raku, and you gotta throw everything at him!"  
K: "Wow... Now I'm nervous, but I can't let up now! Me and Raku will take her heart back and save the world from darkness!"  
S: "Yeah, you can do it! Woo! Alright, me and Vet-sama gotta go, we're conferring about projects regarding hearts and darkness, and I gotta say, some real interestin' things have popped up."  
V: "Kurohāto may be a mystery, and this hurts me to say it, but the scientific method will pave the way to who or what he is."  
S: "She's speakin' my language now, Koneko!"  
K: "I'll let you two get to it then. Talk to you two later!"  
V: "Good luck, and be careful, Koneko!"  
S: "Don't go dyin' on us now! Hehe- actually that's a horrible thing to say."  
K: "Thanks again, you two."  
Koneko disconnected from the call and put her phone back in her pocket. As she moved her hand out of her pocket, something dropped from it.  
"Hmm?"  
Koneko looked down at the object that fell. Picking it up, Koneko recognized it as the locket that she grabbed at the last minute before fleeing from home. Koneko opened the locket, revealing an old photo of her, Dolce, and her mother, all happy and smiling. Staring longingly at the photo, Koneko's mind wandered back to the past, to her youth. Koneko's mother had come back home a few days ago, but had to leave in a time frame just as short.  
"Mom, why do you have to leave again?"  
Koneko's mom picked up the Kaze Katanas and her other gear, not facing her daughter.  
"Koneko, dear, I have told you before. The Winds of Fate are calling me again, and you-"  
Koneko finished her mother's sentence in an annoyed tone.  
"'You can't fight fate', I've heard it before."  
Koneko's mother frowned. She knew she was disappointing her children, but it was true, you can't fight fate.  
"Koneko, I do not do this because I want to. I have to go because there will be consequences if I do not. It might hurt you now, but it will hurt a lot more if I stay."  
The young Koneko angrily stomped on the floor.  
"But you do this every time! You don't care about me or Dolce-chan!"  
Koneko's mother took a stern tone as she faced her upset daughter.  
"You know that is not true, Koneko! You two matter the most to me-"  
"Then put those dumb swords away and play with us!"  
The mother felt a pang of guilt pass through her as she formed her thoughts.  
"...Koneko. One day you will realize the heavy burden that these blades carry, for you, for me, for your ancestors, and even your children. On that day, Fate will press down on you like a heavy boulder on your back, and only then will you realize what Fate has in store for all of us. I have to go now."  
Koneko's mother started to head for the front door, but the young Koneko ran for it and blocked her mother's path.  
"Mom, you're staying here."  
The mother continued to speak in her stern tone as her daughter showed insubordination.  
"Koneko, you know that I must go."  
Koneko became upset, taking an angry voice, shaking with sadness as well.  
"No you don't!"  
"Koneko-"  
"I love you, why won't you love me?"  
"I DO, KONEKO!"  
The young, rebellious neko took a broken gasp as her mother yelled. She was usually quiet and very well composed, but in that moment her mother was the angriest she has ever been. Koneko's mother quickly realized this as her daughter began to sob. Crouching down to properly talk to Koneko, the mother spoke.  
"I love you and Dolce both, Koneko. You are the greatest joys I have in this world, and it hurts me just as much as it hurts you to leave. You two are capable kids, you can rely on each other to take care of yourselves in my absence, all the times I have left you two alone, you were just as fine as when I left. You are strong, Koneko, and you have been getting stronger. You will survive without your mother just fine. Do you understand, dear Koneko?"  
The young neko nodded through the tears.  
"Good. It takes a strong soul to go against fate like you did earlier, and that is why I am confident that you'll survive without me. Oh, before I go..."  
Koneko's mother retrieved a locket from her gear bag and placed it in her daughter's hands.  
"This locket contains a picture of us. If you ever need to think about the good times we shared, you can always look inside of it."  
Koneko's sadness subsided as she took in the sight of the piece of jewelry. She quickly hugged her mother, trying to hold back further tears.  
"Thank you, mom..."  
Her mother slowly hugged back.  
"You are welcome, my dear daughter."  
Koneko's mother slowly broke away, and Koneko soon moved away from the front door. As her mother's hand grasped the doorknob, Koneko spoke up.  
"When will you be back?"  
Koneko always asked that same question when her mother left on her fate trips, and it never got easier to answer.  
"Oh, I am not sure. The Winds whispered that a serious event took place that needed my attention. It will take a while, but I will be back home eventually."  
Koneko's mother turned to her daughter and gave her a kiss on her forehead, as she didn't have the heart to tell her own daughter that she might not come back from this trip as it was much more serious than any other before. Koneko spoke again as her mother started to exit the house.  
"I love you, mom."  
Koneko's mom looked back and gave a weak smile.  
"I love you too, Koneko. May the Winds guide you and I."  
And with that, the memory of the locket concluded. Koneko felt a little sadness and nostalgia, but the sadness was put aside, as her mother was still in the Wind Temple and could talk with her. Taking the photo out and putting it in her pocket, Koneko headed into the city to get something for a friend.

****

\------------------

****

**  
**

A recently treated neko and her blue haired friend staggered out of the hospital. Slowly and steadily, the two walked away and talked.  
"Are you sure you're fine, Raku-chan?"  
"Huh? Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, mister. Just fine, nyahahh."  
Raku's train of thought was off-kilter, but that was only a side effect of the medicine the doctors used and would wear off soon. Her tail wagged incessantly and unpredictably as she walked.  
"Oh, so Koneko was right..."  
"Kuh... Koneko! ...What was she right about?"  
Hitoshi scratched his head worryingly.  
"About you forgetting me."  
Raku's thoughts stirred about for a bit before recalling something in her drugged state.  
"Oooooh... I guess you're Hitoshi!"  
Hitoshi got excited again.  
"So you do remember me?"  
"Not at all, heheheheheheh..."  
"Oh..."  
As their walking slowed down, Raku noticed something about Hitoshi's face.  
"Hitoshi... huhhh..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Nnnnnnnnya... there's a cut on your cheek."  
Hitoshi put a finger up to his face, and felt the mark in question.  
"Oh, that? That's from when a Darkling ambushed me and your friend during... oh, well I guess I have to run that by you-"  
Raku quickly raised her hand, glowing with Heart energy.  
"I'll heal you up in no time, nyaaaaaa...!"  
Raku slapped her hand onto Hitoshi's face and pressed against his cheek. After a while of just pressing on it, she finally rubbed the cut and the energy healed it. As she did this, a pain shot into both of their heads, and Raku's mind was taken back to the past, like with Koneko way back when she still couldn't feel. The memories flooded back, with Hitoshi becoming crystal clear instead of a blur. Raku remembered having a crush on him, spending time with him and Koneko, and even back to her heartbreak and death. Both Koneko and Hitoshi saying she'll be okay as she lay there dying. Eventually, Raku was taken out of her mind and back into reality. When she came to, she was clearheaded and much more aware, as if the medicine had worn off already. Hitoshi was also grasping at his head, which pushed Raku into asking a question.  
"Hitoshi, are you okay, nya?"  
Hitoshi grunted as he answered.  
"Gah, I'm alright. It just felt like there were daggers in my mind. Here's a better question: are YOU okay, Raku?"  
"I'm just fine, Hitoshi. I think I just remembered you."  
"Remembered? As in-"  
"Yes, I remember everything I knew about you in the past."  
"Well alright! I knew you could never forget me, you cutie!"  
"Aw, thanks Hitoshi-san! Hey, where's Koneko-chan?"  
As if on cue, Koneko ran up next to the two, hands behind her back.  
"Hey, Raku and Hitoshi! I guess you're good enough to walk, Raku-chan?"  
Raku ran a finger through her hair as she spoke.  
"I feel like I can do more than just walking, I just remembered who Hitoshi was."  
Koneko's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Really? That's great, Raku! Oh, guess what I got for you?"  
"Did you get me a present?"  
Koneko playfully nodded.  
"Mhm! I think you'll really like it!"  
Raku's tail wagged in excitement. She always loved gifts.  
"Really? What is it, what is it?"  
Koneko quickly pulled out a locket from behind her back, and held it by the chain with both of her hands in front of her face.  
"Ta-da!!"  
Raku's eyes widened as she gasped at the sight of the intricate, heart shaped locket. She slowly grabbed it from Koneko and inspected the shiny piece of jewelry.  
"This... this is for me?"  
"Yep! Take a look inside of it, too!"  
Raku opened the locket, revealing the picture she took after their graduation with the Vet. All three of them smiling and happy. Raku looked up to see that Koneko was holding another locket.  
"That one you're holding is an old one my mother gave to me when I was a kid... I thought you should have it."  
Raku's hands trembled with emotion, before she quickly launched herself into Koneko's arms for a hug.  
"It's beautiful... Thank you so much, Koneko-chan!!"  
Koneko blushed before returning the hug.  
"Anything for you, Raku-chan."  
Raku quickly broke away from her friend and quickly put the locket around her neck, with Koneko soon doing the same. The two nekos smiled the sight of the other wearing their lockets, causing Raku's Heart energy to glow on it and Koneko's Wind energy to glow on hers. Raku soon spoke again.  
"So now that we're all here, what do we do?"  
Hitoshi chimed in.  
"There's lots of things to do in Yumemura! Actually, night is starting to fall, and the city is most active in the night!"  
"I'm sure we'll all find lots of fun things to do. It'll be just like old times, Raku-chan!"  
Raku was eager to make some new memories with the friends she had before losing her heart. Her excitement caused her to bound away from the two friends and towards the city.  
"Come on, guys! Let's go then!"  
With a giggle, Koneko started running after her green haired friend.  
"Well, wait for me!"  
Hitoshi followed next.  
"And me too, girls!"  
With the night falling, the bright neon lights and signs of the buildings of Yumemura blazed to life, illuminating the streets of the city. Raku's eyes shined with child-like wonder as she took in the sights. First off, the trio went to a restaurant in order to regain their energy after the time in the hospital, and to get the taste of hospital food out of their systems. The three dined on the finest food the city had to offer, such utter deliciousness passing through their bodies gave them the energy to bound about the city all night. The first of many stops was the arcade. There were countless different games that the gang could play, it would've been impossible to play them all given their timeframe, but nonetheless, the friends all played their fair share of arcade classics before heading out. The next place of interest was the dance floor. Everyone could feel the beat of the music pulse in tandem with their hearts and the lights shine on. After a while of grooving on the multicolored dance floor, Raku sent out several glittering vines and lasers across the building, causing her and Koneko to be the center of the show. The nekos beautifully danced with each other, leading to both of them spinning while glowing with their respective energy. Raku and Koneko finished off with a pose similar to the one they gave in Kusamura, and they were giving off rays of energy comparable to the sun itself. The nekos were awarded with the admiration and applause of the people of Yumemura. After dancing their hearts out, the trio decided to sing their hearts out. It was karaoke time! Hitoshi took the stage first, singing a plethora of the most current, popular songs and nailing the beats perfectly with his strangely melodic voice. After a good while, Raku and Koneko were soon up to the metaphorical bat. The two decided on some energetic duo songs at first, and after a while of those, moved on to heartwarming duets. The neko's voices perfectly complemented the other's, and their performances were truly harmonic and pure bliss to hear. After their final duet, the group headed off into the city once more as a last hurrah to their night of celebration. But suddenly... Raku woke up staring at a plain looking ceiling. It was really strange, she couldn't remember going to sleep or the events leading up to this. Just like when she woke up without her heart... After a brief bit of panic, Raku rose up from the ground and saw that she was in a small, cozy house. The growing panic was snuffed out as Raku saw Koneko sleeping splayed on a couch nearby. After having a little giggle to herself, Raku explored about the house, not really questioning where she was or who brought her and Koneko here. They were with Hitoshi all night, so she reasoned that this was Hitoshi's house. It reminded her a little bit of her own house. Maybe it was just her being a little homesick. After using a comb from a nearby table to brush her disheveled hair, Raku went to the kitchen and retrieved a ramune for both herself and Koneko from the fridge. Raku gently nudged at Koneko's shoulder and whispered to try and wake her up.  
"Koneko~..."  
No response.  
"Koneko-chan~..."  
Again, nothing. Wow, Koneko was out cold. Well, if a gently nudge won't wake someone up, the next best thing is violent shaking. Raku did just that.  
"Koneko-chan!"  
Slowly, Koneko's eyes opened and her mind stirred into consciousness. Koneko moaned as she stretched her limbs and mumbled to Raku.  
"Gimme a few more minutes, Raku-chan."  
Raku scoffed at her friend.  
"Looks like the tables have turned, huh, Koneko?"  
"...Shut up."  
Koneko sat up, her hair all over the place, which made for an interesting sight to behold. Usually, Koneko is very well kept, it was a little fun to see what she's like before getting ready for the day. Raku handed Koneko her ramune and the two started to sip their drinks as they shook off the sleepiness gradually.  
"So, some night that was, right Raku?"  
"Yeah. My arms and legs feel so weak after all that running around and dancing."  
"But we had fun doing those things, right?"  
"Absolutely, nya!"  
"The rhythms of your dances and vocals were so amazing."  
"You too, Koneko! I loved that we sung together, we should really do it again sometime."  
"Sure thing, Raku-chan."  
Suddenly, a door in the hallway opened, and out came Hitoshi... wearing nothing but a towel. From his wet hair and body, he probably just came out of the shower. Hitoshi's gazed into his living room and saw Raku and Koneko blushing and staring at him.  
"...I guess you two are awake then."  
Koneko spoke up as Raku was still captivated by the sight of Hitoshi's body.  
"You could say that."  
Hitoshi went to grab his own ramune and talked with the girls about the night before. According to him, the two girls collapsed out of exhaustion at some point and he had to drag them back to his house. Pretty wild, huh? After a good bit of chatter, the nekos decided to continue their journey and gather their things. As Raku get the last of her stuff ready, she asked Hitoshi a question.  
"Hey Hitoshi-san, why don't you come with us?"  
"Oh, I'd love to, ladies, but I think the Wind might keep me here. I bet there's gonna be tons of new followers due to Koneko's wind powers."  
"Wait, wind powers?"  
Koneko just realized that she never got to tell Raku that she learned how to control the wind due to her being gone. Koneko cast a light breeze at her friend's face playfully.  
"Uh huh! I can do that now!"  
Raku jumped with excitement.  
"That's so cool, Koneko-chan! See, I knew you would learn how!"  
Koneko smiled at Raku's praise. Hitoshi spoke again.  
"Anyways, me and the fellow Wind members have business to attend to in Yumemura. But at least we hung out again, girls!"  
Raku gave a thumbs up.  
"Yeah, thanks Hitoshi!"  
"Yes, thank you for your time with us, Hitoshi."  
"Be sure to keep in touch if you can! I put my number in your phones, so you can call me whenever."  
With the goodbyes for now in order, the heroes marched forward and away from the now saved city of dreams. Once again, our heroes are on the ever familiar road to the next settlement before inevitably reaching and defeating the dark evil that has plagued the land. Koneko had remembered that the Vet told her that Kurohāto was dead ahead and close, and she decided to bring it up with Raku.  
"Did you know we just have one more town before we reach Kurohāto, nya?"  
Raku's ears and tail shot up at this announcement, her voice having a twinge of anxiety.  
"You mean... we're getting closer and closer to him?"  
"Raku-chan, what's wrong? You sound a little off."  
Raku's head tilted down towards the ground in affliction.  
"...That helmet, it left a horrible mark on me. Whenever I think about... him or the darkness-"  
Raku suddenly let out a cry as she covered her eyes and started to shake. Koneko quickly put a reassuring hand to her back.  
"Raku, don't worry. He's most likely not going to attack as in the immediate future. And remember: we're strong! We both could put up a fair fight, but with us combined-"  
"I wasn't strong enough to resist that helmet's influence."  
Koneko frowned that Raku was letting that villain's acts get the better of her friend.  
"We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to, Ra-"  
Raku's head jolted back up as she stared an unbroken gaze down the path.  
"I... saw everything that I was doing. I tried s-so hard not to hurt you, Evan and Perrak... but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything... It was like a nightmare where you can't control anything, except... i-it was real."  
Raku quickly clung to Koneko's side and shed a few tears.  
"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Koneko-chan. If I had killed you I-"  
A hand ran through Raku's hair, which caused her crying to cease. Koneko once again spoke quietly in her soothing voice.  
"Shhhhh... It's okay, Raku. You don't have to worry about hurting me anymore. Just be glad that we're both still alive, and focus on the future."  
Koneko's comforting worked, and Raku released herself from her friend and continued walking.  
"That man- no, that monster is pure evil, Koneko. We can't let him win, not after what he put me through! He'll pay for hurting you, me, all of our friends, the princess, and everyone else his vile hands have touched!!"  
"Oh, Raku-chan, your heroism is so inspiring. Your will to protect me and everyone else is really heartwarming."  
"Of course I'd want to protect you, Koneko-chan! I-I love you, and that's just what you do when you love someone!"  
Koneko tried everything in her power to not blush so incredibly hard. She knew she confessed to Raku in the hospital, but that was kind of in the moment; there was a very real chance that Raku would die back then. But deep down, Koneko had known for a long time that she loved Raku with all her heart.  
"I love you too, Raku-chan. That's why I'll stay by you and protect you no matter what."  
Raku edged closer to Koneko.  
"Koneko-chan~ You know what people do when they love each other, right?"  
Koneko's face was now completely red as she perspired slightly, turning her head away from Raku.  
"Uh... t-they do a lot of things, R-Raku, I couldn't possibly guess-"  
Raku quickly whispered into Koneko's ear, with a blush forming on her own face.  
"Kissing, Koneko-chan..."  
After steeling herself, Koneko turned to face her advancing friend. She was met with Raku's purple eyes gazing dreamily into her orange ones. A coy smirk on her face soon changed to shutting her eyes and slowly edging herself closer to kiss Koneko. Koneko quickly did the same, and readied herself for her first kiss. From her best friend Raku, no less. Koneko's heart was pounding so loudly in her chest that she thought it would burst out. But just as the two were a mere inch away from finally kissing, Koneko stopped and quickly turned slightly, causing Raku's lips to land on Koneko's cheek instead. It wasn't the real thing, but both the love-struck girls felt like a threshold had just been surpassed in their blossoming relationship. Koneko found it hard to look Raku in the eyes as she started to talk again.  
"...Ah... w-we should wait until the time is right... to do it for real."  
Raku fiddled with her hands in a similar awkwardness.  
"That's fine with m-me... but now... It felt nice, right...?"  
"So nice... Raku-chan..."  
The two let out a shared giggle before they once again continued down the road. The two silently contemplated the future of their love, each thinking about doing some kind of cute activity with the other. The daydreaming was soon stopped as the nekos saw someone fighting something down the road. The two jogged closer to the figure, and saw that it was a woman fighting Darklings with no weapons, only her fists. Whoever she was, she seemed to handle herself well. The fighter taunted the newly risen wave of Darklings.  
"Come on, I want a challenge from you freaks! You're all too weak!"  
In response, the Darklings formed together and merged into a giant one. The lumbering shadow monster growled lowly at the fighter.  
"...Whoa."  
Raku spoke up first.  
"Do you need help, miss?"  
The figure scoffed as she cracked her knuckles, and the two could see her wrists were wrapped with bandages. She also wore a basic white tank top with tight, dark gray shorts. Another detail Raku and Koneko neglected were her long, fluffy ears and her short, fuzzy tail. Obviously she wasn't a neko like them, but a fox.  
"Hah! You think just because I'm a girl that I need help fighting things?! I've been fighting things big and small all my life! You're a chump, just like this guy!"  
The tenacious fox jumped up to the large Darkling's head and gave it a powerful slam right in between its eyes, causing it to stumble backwards. The fox took this time to strike it with all she had, a flurry of super fast punches and kicks was enough to turn it to dust, killing it.  
"Phew!"  
The fox wiped the sweat from her face before turning to face the two.  
"Yeah, so anyways-"  
The fox's aquamarine eyes widened at the sight of the heroes.  
"...Raku?"  
A wide smile grew on the mysterious fox's face, revealing a few broken, jagged teeth.  
"...Koneko?!"  
Raku was a little confused in this moment.  
"Yeah?"  
The fox let out a joyous guffaw as she ran towards the nekos, picking them up in an embrace and spinning around rapidly.  
"Oh Kami, it's you two! Hahahaha! It's been so long since we've talked!"  
Koneko finally realized who this woman was.  
"Ishiki-chan?"  
Ishiki hugged the two tighter in response.  
"Yeah, you haven't forgotten me!"  
Giving one last squeeze, Ishiki let go of the two nekos.  
"So what's up? It's been...  
Ishiki counted on her fingers slowly.  
"...about four years I think since we last talked! Hoo-boy, we have some catching up to do!"  
Raku tugged at Koneko's sleeve quietly spoke.  
"Who is she?"  
Ishiki heard this, her ears folding downward in response.  
"Huh? Raku, you feelin' alright?"  
Koneko sighed.  
"It's a very, very, very long story, Ishiki, but Raku lost her memory and we're trying to get her heart back from a deranged psycho that wants to steal the hearts of everyone in the world."  
Ishiki crossed her arms as she listened intently.  
"Huh. Interesting, I never figured you girly girls would be doing something like... saving the world. That's... that's actually really cool."  
"It's been a tough journey, Ishiki. Kurohāto is a huge threat who doesn't mess around."  
"Sounds like a real punk. And hey, do those shadow weirdos have anything to do with him?"  
Raku exclaimed.  
"They're his minions, and they're everywhere!"  
"I've just been beating the crap out of them for the past few days. Hey, Raku, I see you don't have any weapons like Koneko."  
Ishiki's eyes glinted with admiration.  
"Hey, have you finally started using your fists to punch things?!"  
Raku quickly manifested a few vines in one hand and an orb in the other.  
"Something better."  
Ishiki leaned forward in order to get a better look at the Heart abilities.  
"Whoa, those sure are something..."  
Ishiki leaned away and flexed intensely.  
"But nothing beats the feel of a bare-fisted beatdown!"  
Ishiki laughed to herself as she playfully punched Raku's shoulder. However, she mistook exactly how hard she was supposed to punch and instead hit Raku in the face with full force.  
"Ow!!"  
Raku quickly brought her hands up to her face and winced in pain as a bruise started to form. Koneko glared at Ishiki, who quickly became flustered.  
"Ah shoot! Raku-chan... Gah! Sorry! I forgot how soft you two are. Kami... hold on a second!"  
Ishiki quickly pulled an ice pack from her bag and quickly pressed it against where she hit Raku. Ishiki became a little upset with herself.  
"Perfect, the first time a see a friend in years and I have to punch her out... Some friend I am."  
Raku moved her hand to her face to grab the ice pack from Ishiki, but she ended up grabbing her hand instead. A familiar pain shoot into Raku's head as she once again went on an involuntary memory trip. She remembered the day she first met Ishiki, where she tried to challenge the two girls to a fight, but then thought it would be awful to hurt innocent nekos like them. She remembered the times where Ishiki tried to teach Raku how to fight and all her failed attempts. Sometime before Hitoshi entered the picture, Ishiki had to leave the two girls in pursuit of more fighting opportunities, and that was it. Once again, Raku transitioned back into reality and was laying face to face with Ishiki on the ground. Koneko helped the two to their feet as they shook off the memory binge.  
"Gah... Feels like my head was crushed by a vice... What was that?"  
Raku explained.  
"That's how I regain my memories, I guess. It's been going on for a while now, nya."  
Ishiki scratched her head.  
"Man, this day just gets stranger and stranger. But hey, I don't have anything better to do, so why don't I tag along with you? Make some new memories and crush some evil guys on the way, huh?"  
Raku threw her arms outward in exclamation.  
"Welcome to the team, Ishiki-chan!"  
Ishiki pumped her fist in joy.  
"That's what I wanted to hear! Alright, girls! Let's march forward!"  
"Hooray for friendship!"  
"Three is greater than two, Kurohāto will be in for it now, Raku-chan!"  
"You said it, Koneko-chan!"  
The now trio of girls continued towards the next town, exchanging stories and explaining the events leading up to all of the events so far. Eventually, night fell, which meant setting up camp for the night again. Ishiki set up her sleeping bag and rifled through the neko's bags in search of a snack.  
"Ugh, do you two have ANYTHING besides Pocky and candy? Where're the granola or protein bars?"  
Raku shrugged as she drank from a water bottle.  
"We didn't think to buy some."  
Ishiki looked a little disappointed before placing the bag back down.  
"Whatever, I can go without a snack for tonight. I'm gonna sleep, need more energy for tomorrow."  
The nekos waved at Ishiki as she walked towards her sleeping bag.  
"Goodnight!"  
"Sleep tight, Ishiki."  
Ishiki was out like a light, leaving Raku and Koneko with themselves.  
"Koneko-chan?"  
"Yes?"  
"Tomorrow, could we try to finish the journey?"  
"Hmm? What's the rush?"  
"This adventuring thing is tiring me out. I just wanna go back to stuff like... hanging out, you know, nya?"  
"You're right. I knew this wouldn't be totally fun and games, but I didn't expect such difficulty..."  
Koneko took a deep breath in and out before continuing.  
"Once we've gotten your heart back, we can do anything we want to back home."  
Raku scooted closer to Koneko and started to scratch her head, causing some surprise for the latter.  
"...Anything? Heheheh..."  
Raku knew what it was like being on the receiving end of a petting session, but now it was Koneko's time. Koneko's tail and ears twitched as she felt the Raku's affectionate petting. It was strange, some primal feeling of emotion was running rampant in Koneko.  
"Ah... R-Raku..."  
Koneko was quivering and whimpering with every passing second as Raku continued her scratching. Raku took notice and stopped, thinking she was doing something wrong.  
"Koneko-chan, are you okay?"  
Koneko was panting, she hadn't felt true emotion like this since her mother was still around. Between every breath, Koneko spoke.  
"Yeah... hah... please, Raku... hah... keep going."  
Raku hesitantly placed her hand on Koneko's head and continued to scratch.  
"Just tell me if you don't want me to do something, okay?"  
"Nnnah, uh-huh, Raku..."  
Koneko's heart fluttered as she began to mewl and vocalize involuntarily.  
"A-aah... nya~n... nya~... Hah-nngh..."  
Seeing Koneko in this state was really strange to Raku. She always saw Koneko as a stable, reserved girl, but here she was reduced to a mewing, shaking mess. For a moment, Raku thought her friend was truly happy.  
"Gah... A-a little low-nya-er, lower, Raku-chan..."  
Raku complied, causing Koneko to emit more little moans. Eventually, in a sudden outburst of energy, Koneko wrapped herself around Raku and straddled her, tail swishing to and fro.  
"I love you, I love you so so much- so much Raku- love... hah... Thank you, thank you so much..."  
Raku felt Koneko's labored breathing as she hugged back, her Heart shining with power.  
"I love you too, Koneko-chan... I never knew you really liked this."  
Soon after, Koneko eventually cooled down and fell asleep with Raku next to her. Raku had the recent session in her mind until she herself fell asleep. Koneko acted really weird, but it made her feel good, so she went to sleep happy. In the late night, a dark portal opened in the girls' camp, and out stepped the increasingly heinous Kurohāto. However, he came without weaponry in his cloak. The magician scanned about the site before finding the nekos. Towering over them,Kurohāto lifted the hood of the cloak off of his head and spoke to himself.  
"Why are you two different?"  
Hair flowing in the night breeze, Kurohāto continued.  
"Why do you oppose me? Why are you two... friends?"  
Kurohāto placed a hand to his chest.  
"You're just going to break each other's hearts one day..."  
Kurohāto held his hands in front of his face and stared into them, demanifesting his cloak to see his bare hands.  
"I... don't..."  
The magician's hands turned to fists as he grimaced in a resolving moment. Kurohāto growled in anger as the cloak materialized itself back onto its master.  
"It doesn't matter if I'm the enemy or not..."  
Kurohāto started to step back towards the rift.  
"...It matters that I'm the right one here."  
With a near silent poof, Kurohāto was gone, allowing the night to be quiet once more.


	13. Crossing the Dark Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After checking out one last town, Raku, Koneko and Ishiki make it to Kurohāto's town, the end of their journey at hand. But some issues pop up along the way...

# Crossing the Dark Threshold

Raku woke up to the sharp hit of a foot to her hip. Ishiki towered above the prone neko and stared down.  
"Up and at 'em, lazy kittens! We got bad guys to clobber!"  
With Ishiki's rousing, the gang quickly gathered their things and hit the road. At certain points, Darklings appeared and ambushed the trio. Kurohāto must know that the heroes are close, and is siccing his fleet of monsters after them. Aside from the occasional scuffle, the walk was not too eventful. In no time, the trio arrived at the gates of town. A sign nearby read, "Mizumura, the town of water. May the gentle waves soothe you." Strangely, there was a scribbling on a piece of paper taped at the bottom of the board. It read, "We're just BUSTLING with activity! Yep! Lively community here!" Ishiki crossed her arms at this.  
"Strange of 'em to point that out, kon. They hidin' something?"  
Koneko shook her head.  
"Wouldn't be out of the ordinary at this point."  
As the girls entered the main square, they noticed a distinct lack of people anywhere. The various water spouts and fountains were devoid of the water that once ran through them. From what they saw, the town was deserted, but it still seemed in order, as if it was recently left. Raku felt a little chill run through her tail.  
"Where is everybody?"  
Ishiki looked from side to side before speaking.  
"Wherever they are, they're not here. Freakin' me out, honestly..."  
Raku gave Ishiki a sly grin as she flicked her shoulder.  
"Getting scared, Ishiki-chan, nya?"  
Ishiki smacked her hand away as she replied.  
"N-no! I'm no wimp! Just sayin' that this place is eerie... Hey, maybe the people're hiding! Koneko, you said we were closing in on Kurohāto, right? What if he was doing stuff around here and they got scared? We should search for them, kon!"  
Koneko nodded.  
"Good thinking, Ishiki-chan. You search around here, Raku-chan and I will look around the houses and stores, nya."  
Ishiki gave a quick thumbs up before searching the town square. The nekos noticed every door of the homes and buildings were wide open, and when they looked inside, no signs of life were present. Though, various pieces of paper were placed among them. One read, "Great deals in the shop! That shopkeep's a real card once you get to know him!", another, "The inn is top of the line! Take a load off if you're weary!", yet another, "So many houses with so many PEOPLE! So so MANY MANY MANY people that really do live here!"  
Koneko spoke to herself.  
"No one's here, but these notes claim otherwise..."  
She turned towards Raku, who was looking through another small home not too far away.  
"Hey, Raku-chan! Find anything?"  
Raku ran out of the house holding something in her hands.  
"I found this, desu!"  
"Well, what is it, nya?"  
"It looks like a diary, I saw some entries written in it. A bunch of pages are torn out of it, and those ones all around here might be from this, nya!"  
Koneko let out a light chuckle.  
"Detective Raku-chan found a clue! Let's go get Ishiki then."  
The two hurried back towards the town square, where Ishiki was sitting on the edge of the inactive fountain, fiddling with a stick she found. Ishiki tossed the stick away as she noticed Raku and Koneko.  
"Sorry to disappoint, but I couldn't find anyone, girls. This place really is abandoned, kon."  
Raku held the diary out.  
"We think we found a trace of someone, desu."  
"Well, are we gonna wait for an invitation? Read, Raku-chan!"  
Raku opened up the book to its first page.  
"----- XX, 20XX,  
Got this thing as a birthday gift from a neighbor a while back. Not really one to document my own life, but recently the monotony has broken up. This guy with dark powers keeps arriving in town and demands that we surrender to him. The guards do a good job of keeping him out and harming things, but it's getting a little annoying. Who does that punk think he is?"  
Koneko crossed her arms.  
"Yep, that's Kurohāto alright. But I thought he took over a kingdom in that story Vet-sama told us way back when. But at this point, he was a pushover?"  
Raku recalled what Kurohāto told her prior to her mind-control.  
"He said my heart was what allowed him to further his plot, maybe he didn't have mine at that point, desu? But that doesn't explain why he couldn't use the Princess's heart..."  
Raku flipped to the next page and skimmed through the next entries until she found something interesting.  
"----- XX, 20XX,  
That shadow guy- Kurohāto, as he claims to be- seems to have stopped attacking us for the time being. Good, I got tired of him and his pompous shadow shtick.  
\----- XX, 20XX,  
Oh Kami... Kurohāto came back, and the guards were no match for him! He took their hearts and just... just took their husks... All of them were gone... except me. I hid in a secret spot once he took care of business in the square. I had to see my family forcefully seized by that monster and their hearts taken. Do you know how horrifying that is, to watch something you can't control happen to those closest to you? Regardless, I'm the last one left in this town. I don't know what to do..."  
The next few pages were torn out, very likely being the ones set up around town, with the next intact one splattered with tears.  
"----- XX, 20XX  
This town was full of good people, now they're gone... I'm alone. This is too much, my mind feels like it's gonna explode, I need to relax. The hot springs should do the trick, hopefully.  
\----- XX, 20XX,  
I know what to do now. I'm gonna reflect with the Water to give me the courage to go rescue my people. I'm sure I could take a weapon from one of the guards and take on that villain. I don't know what will happen, but regardless, whoever might be reading this now: run and hide, or gather up more people to take Kurohāto down. My neighbors and family are at stake, I can't stand idly by. Whatever you do, never forget us. Never forget the people of Mizumura and the souls that lived there. May the Winds guide you and me."  
And that's all he wrote. Raku was shocked as she closed the book.  
"Wow, all this desolation drove him crazy..."  
Ishiki scoffed as she paced around.  
"Looks like he didn't do a good job at stopping Kurohāto."  
Koneko got a little stern as she responded.  
"What matters is that he tried at all, nya! Better to go down courageous than a coward!"  
"I'm right, aren't I, kon? We're different from him though, we aren't nobodies without anything special."  
"Do you not understand the scale of what's going on, Ishiki?! You can't just plan to go right up to Kurohāto with fists flying!"  
Ishiki's ears twitched with anger.  
"Are you callin' me weak?"  
Raku grew worried, causing her ears to fold down.  
"Guys..."  
"I'm saying Kurohāto is not a someone you can just punch once and expect him to go down! Did you hear what he did to us a few days ago, nya?!"  
"It's your journey, not mine. Maybe if you listened to my fighting advice years ago, you'dve been done with him by now!"  
Ishiki was now in Koneko's face as the conversation unfolded.  
"Back off!"  
Koneko struck Ishiki's chest with a blast of wind, sending her stumbling backwards. Raku was now desperately trying to get her two friends to stop.  
"Guys! Stop it!"  
Ishiki looked shocked as Koneko brandished her swords.  
"Stand down, Ishiki."  
Ishiki cracked her knuckles and began to tighten the bandages around her wrists.  
"You threw the first hit, now time for me to throw the next hundred!"  
Quickly breaking into a sprint, Ishiki charged at Koneko as she readied to slash at her with the swords. Just as they were about to collide, Raku intercepted the two, creating a shield blocking both attacks.  
"Stop this! We're friends, desu! Friends don't hurt each other, nya!"  
Ishiki's scowl turned into an upset frown as she sighed heavily.  
"...You're right. Gah, Koneko... I-I'm sorry. It's been a while since I've been with friends, and I forgot how to treat you girls as such. Could you forgive me, kon?"  
Koneko sheathed the katanas and shook her head.  
"No, I should be the one who's sorry, nya. I pushed your buttons with the strength remark. Can you forgive me?"  
Ishiki quickly and strongly hugged Koneko, taking her by surprise.  
"Forgiveness accepted, friend."  
Koneko could feel a sharp pain in her bones and a shortness in her breath as Ishiki was practically crushing her in her grip.  
"T-thanks. Could you let go, though? You're crushing me..."  
Ishiki quickly released the neko, allowing her to breathe again. Raku was glad the two made up, but she could tell something was still wrong.  
"I think we're all just too wired, nya. We should go to that hot spring that the diary guy mentioned."  
Koneko smiled.  
"That sounds relaxing already."  
Ishiki nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, my muscles could do with a little relaxation, kon."  
The trio followed a short trail from town and found the spring. Stripping down to their underclothes and putting their gear aside, the girls slowly entered the hot spring and felt the heat of the water calm them. It felt extremely therapeutic for all of them, Raku especially.  
"Nyaaah... this feels so cozy!"  
Koneko cupped some water in her hands and washed her face with it, giving a sigh of relief as she did so.  
"It's been too long since we did something peaceful like this, we deserve it!"  
Ishiki quickly dived under the water and just as quickly emerged, shaking her hair around.  
"I feel like I could just kick back forever! Frees up my body as well as the soul, kon."  
Koneko nodded to her friend.  
"So freeing, nya. I wish we could stay forever... but we can't. We have things to worry about."  
Raku rubbed up against Koneko's shoulder and spoke.  
"Hey, let's take fifteen or so minutes to just focus on unwinding, then we can talk about the future, desu?"  
"Right."  
The group of heroes all closed their eyes and focused on letting the flow of the water calm and nourish their bodies, letting the ambient sounds of the water and nature take their course. After a good while of rest, Raku was the one to break it up.  
"Okay, tomodachis..."  
Koneko and Ishiki adjusted themselves as they readied to speak again.  
"...About the end of the journey. We're now one more walk away from Kurohāto's hideout, nya. He's expecting us, and he has shown before that he's strong enough to take one of us on. What we need to do, nya, is not let him take any of us away. We were sure we can defeat him with two, but Ishiki makes three, that makes us more than able to take him down."  
Koneko chimed in.  
"If we really need help, I'm sure Perrak and Evan would love to lend a hand, nya! Especially since they had a bad experience with Kurohāto before."  
Ishiki lolled her head to the side.  
"Who and who now?"  
Koneko replied.  
"They're good friends, I'm sure they'd like you, Ishiki-chan. Then that would make us five. Kurohāto would stand no chance then! But, even if we defeat Kurohāto..."  
Koneko pointed the Raku's chest, causing her to look down.  
"Raku's heart is a concern."  
Raku twitched her ears questioningly.  
"Huh? What do you mean, nya?"  
"I mean... it's still broken, right?"  
Raku's eyes widened as she remembered. Her broken heart was in Kurohāto's staff.  
"Y-yes... so you're saying-"  
Ishiki butted in.  
"She needs to find a way to fix it."  
Koneko waved her finger towards Ishiki.  
"Exactly. We have no idea how to do that, or if we can even do that."  
Raku spoke, determined.  
"I'm sure someone will know, though! Maybe Vet-sama, nya! She knows a lot about the Heart and the Princess, she must know, desu!"  
Koneko put a reassuring hand to her friend's shoulder.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We just have to be ready for it. For Kurohāto. For the finale."  
Raku let out a small beam of Heart to the sky.  
"I'm more than ready now, Koneko-chan!"  
Koneko looked to Ishiki for her word.  
"Been ready since the day I was born, Koneko."  
"Right. I feel ready too. I won't disappoint my friends, my mother, or you guys by failing. With the Wind backing me, I feel like I can accomplish anything."  
Raku raised a hand to the air.  
"Nya! That's the spirit! We're all ready to head on out and finish this, desu!"  
Koneko and Ishiki also raised their hands.  
"Yeah!!"  
Drying off and gathering their things, the trio headed back to the town square again. Raku made note of the waterfall flowing in the direction of the houses nearby. There was a platform at the base of it.  
"Hey, that diary guy mentioned reflecting with the water. I think he meant up there, nya!"  
Koneko looked to the waterfall and agreed.  
"It wouldn't hurt to check, shouldn't take more than a few minutes."  
The trio headed for the base of the waterfall, and were met with an intricately designed platform with ankle-deep water inside of it. The gang looked about the area, suddenly being interrupted by an elegant, ethereal voice.  
"Hello, travelers."  
Everyone quickly turned around and tried to locate the voice, but no one was there. Water then swiftly began to rise in front of the group, and soon formed into the shape of themselves. Raku backed away from the copy of her.  
"What is this?"  
The facsimiles took turns speaking, alternating randomly between the three.  
"We're you."  
"At least a reflection of you."  
"You're here to reflect, am I correct?"  
Raku nodded.  
"Yes, desu. We're about to go and-"  
Raku's double put a watery finger to the real Raku's mouth.  
"Don't waste your breath, we know all about the three of you."  
The water clones sunk back into the water, and emerged in a different form. For Raku, the clone was both herself and Koneko. For Koneko, it was her mother. And for Ishiki, a peculiar dog girl, taking her by extreme surprise. All the water forms spoke to their respective girl, with Raku being the first.  
"Young Raku-chan, given a new chance at life, but with the heavy weight of responsibility through a journey of a lifetime. Your "heart" is in the right place, with your friends being the priority. But your real heart is in the hands of a tyrant, are you sure you can take it back?"  
The water copy of Raku and Koneko smiled and placed their hands to their chests and began to shimmer a little.  
"We already know the answer to that. We know you can take it back! You made it this far, just a little further!"  
Koneko's water mom spoke to her.  
"The reserved and quiet Koneko-chan, now a matured and loving woman. Your soul has been steeled and hardened for battle, but it still retains the softness necessary for friendship. You've been left alone for years, and now your friends have returned. But will they get in the way of the task at hand?"  
The water figure smiled and bowed deeply, causing her to shimmer.  
"You have proven that even if they do get in the way, you will do whatever you can to right the wrong and continue ahead. With the power of you and your friends, your journey's end will favor you!"  
Ishiki's form was the last one to speak.  
"Ishiki-chan! You finally reunited with your old friends, I'm glad for you! You haven't forgotten their smiles, like you've never forgotten your strength. Your fists burn with the blaze of passion, but this blaze can leap to other people and hurt those that are close. Can you quell the flame before it ascends into an inferno?"  
The figure's eyes seemed to widen and sparkle, and her watered tail wagged intently, shimmering just like the last two water forms.  
"Wow, it seems like you can! Great going! Although your addition to your friend's journey is late, you will surely make the difference between success and failure. I know you can do it, Ishiki! Never let up!"  
With all three water figures shimmering and glowing, they all converged into one shapeless mass, before transforming into a nymph-like figure adorned in various accessories and articles of clothing relating to the water in a burst of mist. The three girls were absolutely stunned at the beauty and form of the mysterious water being. The figure outstretched her arms to the side in a welcoming gesture.  
"I see that you are all of pure hearts, and thus, I can appear before you."  
Raku's eyes twinkled as she took in the beauty of the figure.  
"Who... are you?"  
The figure twirled and curtsied with grace before replying.  
"I am the Water Spirit, Mizuri, the overseer of Mizumura. This area has been my home since times long forgotten. It was only recently that this town was assaulted by an evil force. Now this town is empty, with no one to worship me or hear my guidance."  
Koneko spoke.  
"We know that, Miss Mizuri. Kurohāto did it, and we're going to stop him."  
Mizuri giggled as she replied.  
"I know that too, young one. Even though I stay in this town, I know everything that goes around in this world."  
Raku was fascinated by Mizuri.  
"How do you know all that, nya?"  
"Water is everywhere, darling. And where there's water, I am there too. But enough of my personal story, you can ask me more later if you like. I have something that you can use to help your journey, young Raku and Koneko."  
Mizuri waved her hands around, water flowing with her movements. Two circles in the floor water appeared and Mizuri motioned towards them.  
"Step in, this will only take a minute."  
Raku and Koneko followed, and quickly the circle pulsed and became a pillar of water. This took the two nekos by surprise, but they soon found out that they could breathe in this water, no danger was present. The two of them entered a state of realization, and were granted new powers. Raku saw a vision of her channeling her Heart and creating a chain lightning attack, as well as creating a divine beam from the heavens to absolutely decimate evil. Koneko learned how to conjure stronger vortexes to pull in and ravage enemies, as well as spinning her katanas incredibly quickly, causing a vortex to slice enemies like a blender.  
She could also envelope herself in the whirlwinds in midair, giving her more aerial control. Soon, the water pillars dissolved and the nekos were back to speaking with Mizuri.  
"There's just one special thing left for Raku."  
Mizuri threw her arms skyward, and a golden drop of water manifested above Raku's head. With flourish, Mizura dropped her arms downward, and the gold drop diffused into Raku. She didn't feel an immediate difference in herself or her Heart. In her confusion, Raku asked Mizuri.  
"Nya, what was that, Mizuri?"  
"That's the mystery for now, but it will help tremendously in your final battle. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. Though, you can technically use it now, you just have to figure it out."  
Koneko bowed to the water spirit.  
"Thank y-"  
"Ah shoot, hold on, still have one last thing for all of you."  
With a snap of her fingers, Mizuri conjured up drops of water that sparkled in front of the three.  
"Go on, drink up."  
The trio gulped down the magic water and felt a sense of connectivity between them all.  
"That should reveal your potential to each other. In other words, all of you know the extent of your abilities, and through that, you can do a lot more co-op attacks! Give 'em a try, they won't disappoint!"  
Resuming her bow, Koneko once again thanked the water spirit.  
"Thank you, Mizuri. We'll make use of all the gifts you have given us, nya."  
Raku and Ishiki nodded in approval.  
"Yeah, Mizuri! Thanks, desu!"  
"We'll really lay down the hurt on any enemy we see!"  
Mizuri took a deep breath in sorrow.  
"Thank you, heroes, for coming to visit this place. It's been so lonely ever since that tyrant took my people away. Please, you three, bring an end to Kurohāto at all costs!"  
Raku pumped her fist in determination.  
"We'll do more than that, we'll bring back the people of Mizumura too, nya!"  
Mizuri's eyes flashed with hope as she clasped her hands together.  
"You'd do that?"  
"Yeah! We're heroes, nya! We'll find a way to rescue them, I know we will, desu!"  
"Oh, it warms my watery heart to hear that, young Raku. I hope those gifts will ensure your victory and bring peace back to this world. May my Water and the Winds flow in your favor."  
With renewed confidence, the gang said goodbye to Mizumura and hit the road towards Kurohāto. The walk was mostly silent, the air was filled with an anxious tension of finality and unease. Somewhere along the road, the ground suddenly became sodden with darkness, the air was thick and heavy with dark oppression, and the flora turned black and gnarled. They were close, and only getting closer to the end. Sometime after the scenery shift, the group encountered a hooded figure staring ahead of the path, in the way they were headed. Raku walked a little ahead to try and talk to them.  
"Excuse me?"  
The figure slowly turned around and faced Raku. A hood was covering their face and body, similarly to the man at the beginning of the journey. The figure immediately took to the defense as she looked at Raku. In a low, but emotive voice that sounded somewhat familiar, the hooded figure spoke.  
"Hey! Finally decided to show up, huh?"  
Raku was confused, they weren't expecting any other people they knew along the road, much less near Kurohāto's lair.  
"Huh? Were we supposed to be expecting you, nya?"  
The figure seemed to be angered, and their fists tightened as they spoke again.  
"Don't act like you don't know who I am, nya! You're the ones who ruined my life so long ago, and you finally parade back into it just for what, desu? To rub it in my face?"  
Raku was becoming more uneased. Was this person a neko? Why are they taking like her?  
"W... what are you talking about? We don't know you, nya! We never did anything to you!"  
"Heh, figures you'd forget. Considering you're all heartless villains, my life would be just a fraction of the atrocities you've committed! Then let me spell it out for you, nya."  
The cloaked figure's hands illuminated with a crimson red energy as an ethereal blade was conjured in each one. The figure pointed one towards the group as they stood on guard.  
**"You broke my heart."**  
Ishiki shouted towards the cloaked person.  
"H-hey! Who do you think you are, creep?!"  
The figure chuckled as a blade disappeared from one of their hands as they grasped the chest of their cloak.  
"Well, I guess I could reveal myself to you monsters now."  
The cloak was flung off of the figure, revealing a neko with pure white hair and black cat ears and a tail. She wore an orange t-shirt with a dark green skirt as well. Raku gasped as she realized...  
"I'm Raku-chan, lover of Kurohāto. You have what I need to bring him back, so give it up!"  
...she was staring at a dark clone of herself, under Kurohāto's control. Raku and Koneko quickly tried to diffuse the situation.  
"Hey, I'm Raku-chan! You're just a doppelganger, nya!"  
"Kurohāto is alive and well! He's tricking you, don't listen!"  
Dark Raku grew furious.  
"That's what he TOLD me you'd say! I know him much better than you villains, nya! You came and broke my heart when I was confessing my love to him, but in my last dying moments, he used his magic to give me his heart and allowed me to live. I was crushed, but he told me that if I defeated my clone, I'd be able to bring him back, desu! And I'm here to do just that!"  
Dark Raku revealed her version of Heart, showing an upside down, crimson red outline of a heart on her chest. In a flash, she shot both Koneko and Ishiki, incapacitating them.  
"Agh, Raku...!"  
"Cheap shot!"  
Raku ran towards her friends, but Dark Raku quickly conjured a barrier in the area between her and Raku, locking her away from the two. Dark Raku wagged her finger as she spoke.  
"No friends to help you. It's only fair if I don't have my friends too, nya."  
Raku primed her Heart and manifested energy in her hands, ready for a fight.  
"You don't realize what you're getting into. You're me, nya!"  
Dark Raku screamed as her Heart pulsed intensely with energy, causing the barrier creating the arena to become charged further.  
"NO, YOU AREN'T! I'M ME, AND NOBODY ELSE!!"  
Dark Raku charged her real counterpart, energy sword in hands. Raku conjured her palm blades and tried to counter Dark Raku's blows, but she got sliced in the leg, causing Raku to reel backwards.  
"Did that hurt? Good."  
Dark Raku assaulted Raku with many laser blasts, her's being much more volatile than Raku's own. As Raku neared her counterpart, Dark Raku sent spiky vines towards her legs, causing them to dig into her flesh as she flung her into the ground with a thud many times. Raku quickly tied her up in her own vines and threw her towards the arena's barrier, causing Dark Raku to be burned by the energy. Dark Raku's red eyes glowed with seething rage.  
"You little copycat!"  
Dark Raku warped away and instantly appeared right in Raku's face, a highly charged energy orb in hand. The orb grazed her skin as she warped a short distance away, sending a few beams into Dark Raku. She scowled as she tried to close the distance between her enemy by using her energy swords. This time, the two got in a blade lock, causing pink and crimson sparks to fly between them. Dark Raku sneered as she watched Raku struggle.  
"Hah, taking your life will be such a sweet thing. And with it, I'll bring my love back. When you hear that, how do you see yourself as the good guy, nya, copycat? You're preventing lovers from reuniting, that's inexcusable."  
Raku strained and pushed the blades away from her and towards Dark Raku.  
"You're being lied to! I had my heart broken long ago too, desu! Kurohāto has it, and I've been trying to get it back from him. He's just taking my story and twisting it around! Don't you see, nya?"  
Raku pushed Dark Raku back with all her might, breaking the struggle between the two. Dark Raku growled as she argued with her double.  
"You're the lying one! I loved him so much, nya! We used to go for ice cream all the time, we had fun together. That was until YOU came along and stole his heart away!"  
The two Rakus exchanged volleys of lasers and orbs with ferocity, both of them sustaining injuries and scars as the battle went on. Raku eventually spoke through the attacks.  
"I've known my friend Koneko for years, too. She and Hitoshi were my best friends years ago, but-"  
Dark Raku interrupted her as she readied an attack.  
"Shut up!"  
Dark Raku sent out a huge beam of energy, which Raku countered with a beam of her own. Crimson clashed with pink as the two continued to power their beam, wavering towards and away from the each other. Raku continued her story through the beam struggle.  
"Then my heart was broken after confessing to him. Only four long, empty years later did I come back to find Koneko still around. We reunited, and our bond is stronger than ever!"  
Dark Raku stammered, trying to think of something to say.  
"That's- no, I can't... that's what happened to me. I can't be- no, no no no!"  
Raku responded with confidence that she was finally able to get through to her.  
"We're the same, Raku-chan. Our stories are identical because Kurohāto knows who I am! Stand down!"  
Through Dark Raku's indecision, Raku was able to push her beam into her, burning her and flinging her across the battlefield, tumbling along the ground. Dark Raku was left groaning in pain on the ground as Raku approached her.  
"Have I gotten through to you, desu?"  
Dark Raku screamed in hysterical rage as her energy formed a pair of tattered wings and demonic, curled horns. Raku quickly charged herself and manifested her own wings and halo as she took to the sky.  
"Obviously not, then."  
Koneko and Ishiki watched as the two Rakus lit up the sky with blazing lasers and energy. The two once again found themselves dueling with lasers again, only this time they were much bigger and more dangerous. Dark Raku laughed with insanity as her beam neared Raku, almost dwarfing hers.  
"I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
Raku was using all that she had to try and not become swallowed by the dark energy. However, a spark within her shined through. A spark of hope. If she failed, her friends would get hurt as well, and further, hundreds and thousands of innocent people would also be hurt. Raku could not let that future happen. With a burst of friendship, Raku's beam quickly made its way towards Dark Raku, who had very little time to react as the beam once again sent her spiraling down towards the ground with an earthshaking impact. Raku landed near Dark Raku and dematerialized her wings, approaching her.  
"I don't want to hurt you further. If you understand that we're the same, we can walk away, nya."  
Dark Raku slowly and painfully got up to her knees and tried to spoke, only coughing and wheezing in pain. Raku showed concern.  
"Please, give up, desu. You're in pain, and-"  
Raku was suddenly consumed by a dark pillar of energy and was battered down to the ground. Dark Raku laughed slowly as she got up and shambled towards Raku. Dark Raku primed up a bolt of electric energy and pointed it towards Raku's head as she spoke.  
"You idiot. Did you really think I would believe that crock of nonsense? I'm..."  
Dark Raku's hands shook as she tried to finish her sentence.  
"I'm... the r... real- I'm the... You're... we're... the fake is... r-r-r-r..."  
Dark Raku hesitantly called away the energy, and after an equally long time, bent down and extended a hand towards Raku. Raku grabbed her hand and she was helped to her feet. Raku quickly healed Dark Raku's wounds and then her own, with Dark Raku begrudgingly accepting her help.  
"...Thank you."  
"No problem, desu!"  
Dark Raku snapped her fingers, and the energy barrier disappeared, allowing Koneko and Ishiki to reunite with Raku.  
"Raku! You did it, nya!"  
"Good going, kon! I knew you had it in you!"  
The two turned to Dark Raku with cautious eyes.  
"Have you really accepted the truth?"  
Dark Raku nodded grievously.  
"...Yes. It kind of hurts me, but yes, I realize that I'm but a copy of someone greater, nya."  
Raku comforted her double.  
"Don't worry, desu! At least you know now!"  
"Your unrivaled friendliness is touching, Raku. To forgive someone who tried to kill you mere minutes ago is very strong, desu. If only I were the same..."  
"There's time for you to change, Raku! In time, it'll be like looking in a mirror when I see you!"  
Dark Raku made a broken grin as she slowly accepted her real self's friendship.  
"Thank you, nya. I can't wait to-"  
Dark Raku's words were interrupted as a dark hole formed under her feet.  
"What is...?"  
In the blink of an eye, she fell through the hole, disappearing along with the hole.  
"Raku!"  
Dark Raku was whisked away from the group. Raku looked a little distraught as she stared on, but Koneko quickly brought her back to her senses.  
"Well, nowhere to go but forward now, huh?"  
Raku got up to her feet and nodded, trying not to let the situation get to her.  
"I guess, nya. Let's go, team!"  
The heroes headed onward, and in little time they made it to town, no sign designating its name. A huge castle loomed over the town, undoubtedly Kurohāto's. The streets were scarcely populated, and the people that did appear looked absolutely awful. They were unkempt, emaciated, and looked like they were barely keeping together. One of the poor townspeople flagged the trio down in order to talk with them.  
"Hello, travelers. What reason do you have setting foot in this awful land?"  
Raku responded.  
"We're here to put a stop to Kurohāto and his horrible reign."  
"Heh, I don't think you can do that, but with everything I and everyone else living, or at least attempting to live in this place have seen, that's completely believable in comparison."  
Koneko asked the man a question.  
"Do you know how we'd be able to get to him?"  
The man pointed towards the castle with a thin, almost skeletal hand.  
"That there castle. But that place is locked up tight, you'd need an army to get in there. But if you have something he needs, he'll invite you in. Though if you're enemies with him, obviously he won't let you waltz in."  
Ishiki chimed in on the questioning.  
"So can we just break in there?"  
"That castle is near impenetrable, trust me, the rebels have tried and failed many times."  
"Rebels, kon?"  
The man nodded as he took off a glove, revealing a faded sigil on the back of his hand.  
"Informally, we're the Lightbringers, but please just skip the formalities and call us rebels. Anyways, I personally don't know how to get in there, you'd wanna talk to our leader."  
Raku tilted her head in intrigue.  
"And who might that be, desu?"  
"He's-"  
"Hey! You there, stay where you are!"  
A deep voice shouted from down the street. It was a man covered in dark armor and cloaked in shadows like the guy back at the neko's home, and he was headed towards the group. The rebel became alert and he shoved the girls away.  
"Oh, Kami, the guards! You three, get out of here and hide!"  
"But what about-"  
"I'll be fine! Go! Run!!"  
The group hesitated, but after quickly thinking about what would happen if they got caught, they sprinted away. The rebel put himself in front of the guard's path to buy the team time, but it was a wasted effort as he was shoved to the ground. As the gang ran through the streets, they attracted the attention of more patrolling guards.  
"Hey, those're the kids Kurohāto wanted dead! Get 'em!"  
This castle town was huge, and they had no clue where to run to. Raku was starting to tire out as she began to lag behind the others. Ishiki took note, grabbing Raku's arm and running with her. They couldn't afford to lose any friends along the way, much less the only one who could rival Kurohāto. Eventually, they were stopped by a blockade in the road. With her mind wired, Koneko hastily scanned the area and pointed towards an alleyway.  
"There! Through that alley!"  
Through many twists and turns, ups and downs, the trio found themselves tired out and at a dead end. There was no escaping, and they could hear the guards getting closer and closer.  
"They went this way!"  
"No, this way!"  
"Split up, men! Find them!"  
The clanking of armor got closer and closer as the three collectively panicked.  
"Koneko-chan, what do we do, nya?!"  
"There has to be a way out somewhere!"  
Ishiki stepped ahead of the two and cracked her knuckles.  
"You two find a way, I'll hold 'em off, kon."  
"There's too many, Ishiki!"  
"You doubting me again, Koneko?"  
"We're not leaving you behind, Ishiki desu!"  
Suddenly, the brick wall from behind them slid open, and an arm from the shadows inside beckoned them in. A sleazy, sneaky voice called out.  
"Hey, quit making a racket and get in here!"  
Raku was a little skeptical.  
"Are we sure, nya?"  
"Listen, if the guards catch me and you, all hope will be lost. Get in or get away from here!"  
Taking one last look back, the trio hurried inside the wall, and the man quickly slid the hidden door closed just as the guards rounded the corner. The group was in near total darkness, with a dim lightbulb over them providing them with barely enough light to see in front of them. The mystery savior spoke from the shadows. His outline was just barely visible, he was a tall and lanky, that was all that could be discerned of him in these low light conditions.  
"You gals must've kicked the hornet's nest to get that many of Kurohāto's men after you."  
Raku and Co. took a moment to catch their breath before Raku spoke.  
"We did a lot more than just kicking, nya."  
Koneko stood next to Raku.  
"They've been after us for days now."  
The figure peered at the girls from the shadows, still keeping himself unable to be seen.  
"Obviously you three are new to Kagemura, those gaudy clothes typically aren't welcome here. Though, you say you angered Kurohāto a while ago, explain."  
Raku explained the story of her resurrection, her Heart powers, and the events that led them here.  
"Huh, that's interesting. Hey wait, about that little detail about your heart-"  
Ishiki got a little annoyed that they still couldn't see exactly who they were talking to.  
"Hey, dude. You wanna turn on a light in here? We can barely see you."  
The man let out a light chuckle.  
"Oh yeah, let me get that."  
With a snap of his fingers, the lights in the hideout flickered on, illuminating various whiteboards full of plans and tables of weaponry and tools. And most importantly, the light showed the man's true self. He had light brown hair, and strange shadows covered his eyes. He wore a gray shirt with pants the same color, and gloves yet again the same gray. Raku and Ishiki didn't see anything wrong with the man, but Koneko squinted trying to place where she saw him before. The man turned around to face the girls.  
"Now then, let-"  
His gaze met Koneko's, and suddenly both of them recognized who they were up against. Koneko couldn't believe that she found Hitoshi after all these years, but now... The man's blue eyes widened as his veins turned to ice as he saw the two nekos he once antagonized were back in front of him after so many years. But the most shocking thing was realizing that the green haired one shouldn't even be there in the first place, he saw her die. The man weakly put up his hand and gave a meek wave.  
"H-hey, girls..."  
Koneko's surprised gawking turned into an enraged glare as she unsheathed a sword and pointed it right towards the man's eyes. She couldn't believe this scum of a man was still around. The two nekos finally met up with the kidnapper that stole away Hitoshi from them. And now, was the perfect time for Koneko to enact vengeance.  
_**"YOU."**_


	14. The Finale - Shadow Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins...

# The Finale - Shadow Showdown

 ** _"YOU."_**  
The Kidnapper had raised his hands up as Koneko pointed a sword at him, to show that he means no harm. Through his shaky breaths and sweating, he tried to talk down the angered neko.  
"Now now... I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I swear, I can help you."  
Koneko swung the sword, causing the Kidnapper to quickly step back to avoid being slashed.  
"Please! L-let's be reasonable, miss!"  
Koneko once again swung her sword, her glare persisting and boring a hole through the Kidnapper's shaking figure. Raku and Ishiki were very concerned, Koneko never acted like this, and both of them didn't know who the figure was, with Raku's memories of him still dorment.  
"Koneko-chan! Calm down, nya!"  
"Yeah, kon! This guy saved us!"  
Koneko started to step closer to the Kidnapper as she slashed again, causing him to step away from her as his arm got cut slightly.  
"Come on, kid... It was years ago, can't you let bygones be bygones?"  
The Kidnapper pulled a table from off to the side in front of him, blocking Koneko. This was a pointless act, as Koneko created a gust of wind to blast the table into the Kidnapper, sending him flying into the wall. The Kidnapper groaned in pain as he tried in vain to get Koneko to stop.  
"H-hey, nice magic powers...! You... look cool with them...?"  
Koneko unsheathed her other sword and threw it like a spear into the Kidnapper's stomach, causing him to let out a scream of agony as Raku and Ishiki covered their mouths in horror. They didn't dare go near Koneko, fearing what she might do if they got in her way.  
"K-k... Koneko-chan?!?"  
"Oh Kami... Raku, this is bad, kon..."  
Through the stutterings of pain and babbles of trauma of the Kidnapper, Koneko crouched down in front of him and spoke in a stern, rage filled tone.  
"Do you realize what you did to my friend? Do you know how much pain, how much torture she and I went through after that day? Do you? You should be glad we didn't meet you sooner, you'd be dead faster than you could process!"  
Koneko raised her remaining sword up to the Kidnapper's neck, less than an inch away from it.  
"Do you have any last words, you dirty kidnapper?"  
The threatened Kidnapper looked downwards in indecision before mustering a response.  
"...I'm sorry."  
Koneko was taken aback slightly at this response. The Kidnapper continued after taking a sharp breath in due to pain of the sword in his torso.  
"I'm sorry, for everything I did years ago. For stealing away your friend, Hitoshi, for causing your friend to die, for taking on a criminal lifestyle. I tried changing myself in the years after, trying to be good, trying to make the world a better place, but I... I guess I deserve this. No amount of apologizing can reverse what was done, and I understand that. I also understand why you're doing this. And even though I've tried walking the road to redemption, my past has come crawling back behind me. So, heh, if you drove that sword right through my neck, I'd consider it a rightful death. But I want you to know that I did try and attempt to make things right, even if it isn't apparent right now. Hahah... so go on... do it."  
The Kidnapper closed his eyes in resignation as Koneko's hand shook, trying to process what the man who had ruined everything four years ago said. After a while of tense thinking, Koneko put away her blade as she grasped the one through the Kidnapper's stomach.  
"Raku, get over here and get ready to heal him."  
Raku, a little shaken from what she just saw her companion do to this as of now unbeknownst stranger, ran over to Koneko, healing touch at the ready. Raku healed the wounds from the first slash and the wind, and all that was left was the sword driven through him. Koneko and Raku mentally prepared themselves to take out the sword. Koneko gave a countdown.  
"On three, Raku-chan. One... two... three!"  
Koneko swiftly pulled the katana out of the Kidnapper's body, causing him to shout in pain, and in an instant Raku healed the wound. Raku zoned out for a few seconds as she healed it, but when she snapped out of it, the Kidnapper was fine.  
"You okay, kid?"  
Raku looked up to see the Kidnapper staring down at her. Only now did she recognize who the man was.  
"Hey, I remember you now!"  
The Kidnapper scratched the back of his head nervously. Raku noticed this and quickly continued.  
"But I don't think you're a bad guy! At least, not anymore, desu!"  
Ishiki stepped forward and spoke her mind.  
"I don't typically take apologies from enemies, but the friend of my friends are my friends, kon."  
The Kidnapper grew a little flustered as the people that hated his guts showed kindness to him.  
"I don't deserve this... but thank you, girls. I'll pay you back for this, I promise."  
Koneko cleaned off her other katana before sheathing it away.  
"You can start right now by answering some questions, nya."  
The Kidnapper pulled up a few chairs for everyone, with himself facing the girls in a semi-circle formation.  
"Shoot, then."  
Koneko was right about to ask a question, but Ishiki quickly butted in.  
"Wh-"  
"Who are you? I'm in the dark here, kon. Raku and Koneko seem to know who you are, but I don't!"  
The Kidnapper gave a sly grin before answering.  
"The name's Bokutachi. I was a kidnapper and overall bad dude years ago. Emphasis on WAS, mind you, fox kid. If you would, who are you? I don't recognize you."  
Ishiki crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair before answering.  
"Ishiki's the name. Friend of these two nekos years ago, just recently met up again. Don't underestimate me and my strength and we'll be fine."  
Bokutachi twiddled his fingers.  
"Noted. Now, miss Koneko, was it? You had a question before your friend there interrupted."  
Koneko adjusted herself before speaking.  
"Why are you helping us now?"  
Bokutachi sighed as he put his hands behind his head.  
"It's a long story, miss Koneko. Once your friend-"  
"Raku-chan, mister Bokutachi." Raku intercepted.  
"Right. Once Raku died, I moved in with Hitoshi a few towns away. We tried dating and other things, but he kept going back to you two, mourning and generally being down in the dumps all the time. Eventually, it became too much for me and I took my leave, arriving here. Well, I didn't settle here before I did... that thing..."  
Raku perked up her head as she asked a question.  
"What was... that thing, nya?"  
Bokutachi shook his head before pointing at Raku's chest.  
"That was... taking your heart to Kurohāto."  
The trio's eyes widened with shock as he said this. Smirking a bit at their reaction, Bokutachi continued.  
"I should explain. I was let into this town on account of my dark demeanor, and I asked a guard about who ran this joint. I learned about Kurohāto and his conquest for hearts, and that jolted my memory of Raku's heart breaking years ago. Only recently did I actually go and get it from her to give to Kurohāto. With heart in tow, he let me into his castle, and I was guided into his throne room. There he was, sitting high on his throne of darkness. Once I showed him your heart, he grew ecstatic and rambled on about his plans and what he was going to do with it. He promised me a reward... but all I got was a shove into a portal and I was on the ground in front of his castle. I knew I had made a big mistake then."  
Koneko was interested.  
"At least you learned your lesson, nya. But, what do you do now?"  
Bokutachi quickly took of a glove and revealed a sigil similar to the one the rebel outside had, only his was more detailed.  
"I lead the Lightbringers, the resistance against Kurohāto."  
Bokutachi got up from his seat and pulled away a large cloth on the wall. Behind it was a huge whiteboard of various plans, rebel codes and in the center, the logo of the Lightbringers. Bokutachi put a hand to his chin and reminisced angrily.  
"That tyrant betrayed me. No honor among thieves with him. It's about time someone showed him what for."  
Bokutachi spun around to face the girls, arms outstretched.  
"And I think you three will be the perfect additions to the cause."  
Koneko stood up and flourished her Kaze Katanas.  
"Well, the enemy of my enemy is my tomodachi."  
Ishiki got up and threw a few punches and flexed.  
"My muscles are aching for a fight with that dark doofus! If you can lend a hand, I'll be happy to work with you!"  
Bokutachi nodded with newfound hope.  
"No offense to the rest of the rebels, but you look like you'll fare much better than the rest! But what about you, Raku?"  
Raku slowly stood up and cloaked herself in spiraling Heart energy, lifting her a few inches above the ground before shortly stopping. Raku gave a big smile as she let out a bit of glittering mist.  
"Does that answer your question, nya?"  
"I'd say so. I would ask how you two got those powers, but I fear we're running low on time. There's no telling when Kurohāto will strike next. He's planning something big, I know it."  
Ishiki paced about impatiently.  
"So... What's the plan, kon?"  
Bokutachi gathered a few things before heading for the secret entrance.  
"I'll fill you guys in later, I need to grab a few things for you. Stay here and keep quiet if you would."  
Raku gave a little wave to him.  
"Be back soon, nya!"  
Bokutachi nodded as he opened the door slightly, slid through, and closed it. The heroes were left to themselves for a bit. Ishiki decided to sift through the tables and desks to try and find something to occupy her time while Raku went up to Koneko, who was sitting against the wall in a dusty corner. Raku slid down the wall and sat with her friend.  
"Hey, Koneko-chan."  
Koneko played with her own hair, a look of indecision on her face as she didn't respond.  
"Koneko-chan?"  
Koneko looked away from her companion as she finally responded.  
"I-I'm... so sorry you had to see that."  
Raku grew concerned as Koneko continued.  
"I was... so close to killing him... My judgement was clouded, Raku, I couldn't think straight, nya. He just hurt all of us before, revenge grabbed a hold of me and..."  
Koneko curled her legs close to her chest, she was on the precipice of tears.  
"I hope to never go through that again, I don't want to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it... I really don't..."  
Koneko covered her face as she tried to compose herself. Strangely, there was a spot on Koneko's chest, right where her heart was that started to glow. As Raku stared, it glowed a little brighter, about the intensity of a lightbulb. Raku pointed towards it.  
"Koneko-chan? What's that, desu?"  
Koneko removed her hands from her face to look at what Raku was talking about. Staring down at her chest, she saw nothing out of the ordinary. She stared towards Raku with a questioning look.  
"What's what, nya?"  
Raku scooted closer to her friend, causing the shine to intensify. Raku could feel a soft hum as her hand neared it. How was Koneko not hearing, feeling, or seeing it? Raku prodded Koneko's chest right where the shine was.  
"Right there! Don't you see, nya?"  
"Alright, Raku-chan..."  
Koneko pushed away from the wall she was sitting at and stood up. She did a gesture as if to say, "Well?", as Raku's eyes fixated on the shine, looking from her sides and back. The shine definitely was right where Koneko's heart was. Once again, Raku reached out for it, but just as her hand was about to touch Koneko's chest, Raku's hand disappeared into it. Koneko was incredibly shocked to see her friend's hand magically delve into her body, but she was practically paralyzed and couldn't do much besides gawk. Just as Raku was about to touch the mysterious shine, there was a bright flash, and all of a sudden she stood in a strange, windy void. She couldn't describe it, but it felt like... being inside the eye of a storm. Gentle winds surrounded the area, and it felt like a cool autumn afternoon. This comforted Raku as she peered around, trying to find anything of interest. A breeze of light green energy flew by and swept away the darkness, revealing a familiar field. Koneko's voice rang out as a facsimile of her and Raku materialized.  
"Raku has always been my best friend..."  
Raku went up to the copies, but found out that she couldn't interact with them. The two began to talk intently, both of them clearly enjoying the other's company, though the real Raku couldn't hear. The wind went by with a soft "woosh" as the scene changed to Raku's death four years ago, just as she remembered it, even though she tried hard not to.  
"...And that just made her death hurt that much more."  
The wind once again changed the scene. Raku now stood in a dark bedroom, and she saw Koneko sobbing heavily in bed.  
"What was I supposed to do? It's not like I could've done anything to bring her back..."  
Raku felt a twinge of sympathy as she stood at the bedside, still unable to interact with the strange spirit-like world. A short breeze later, and the scene changed to the Vet's house, with a horribly sorrowful Koneko sitting at the couch, the Vet at a chair opposite from her. The two talked, but it was mostly Koneko until she buried her face into her hands, muffled cries coming from her.  
"With Hitoshi disappearing, I had no one else to turn to. No friends, no family, only she was the only person I could air my emotions to."  
Another wind, another scenery change. Raku was right outside of the ice cream shop, and Koneko slowly and half-heartedly rounded the corner and walked inside.  
"The Vet helped me, or at least she managed to keep me from totally falling apart. Long enough to try and get back into my daily routine. Hope was fading... but..."  
A copy of Raku, pale, empty eyes, and lethargic movements were enough to supply the real Raku with what she was going through as the copy moved towards the ice cream shop.  
"...Until fate gave me and her a second chance."  
Raku was walking through Koneko's memories! Before Raku had a chance to see what else was around, the void suddenly became blindingly bright as short clips of Raku and Koneko together barely seconds long flashed before her. Most, if not all of these moments were ones they shared together during their journey.  
"I finally got to show and tell her how I really feel about her. And I'm so ecstatically happy that she shares those feelings with me, too! We're true blue friends, even better ones than years ago."  
Back to the void, another copy of Raku and Koneko appeared. This time, they were in an embrace, rubbing their cheek on the other. Raku could hear the soft sound of purring coming from them as she neared closer to her spiritual double.  
"I know we're greater than friends though, so much greater. I just have to wait patiently until the both of us are ready to become... lovers."  
The spirit Koneko suddenly turned her head to face the real Raku, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. She spoke after Raku composed herself.  
"We're just one big fight away from the end of our journey, Raku-chan. Are we both prepared for it?"  
The copies of the nekos faded away, leaving Raku again in the void. Quickly, the darkness turned to white as Raku began to fall upward. Raku could feel the rush of the wind carry her for a while until she was suddenly jolted back into consciousness, still in Bokutachi's hideout, hand still inside of Koneko's chest. Raku slowly and very carefully grasped the glow, and she could now feels its pulse- Koneko's pulse in her hand. In an instinctual action, Raku slowly pulled her hand away, and soon, Koneko's heart was out of her body. Koneko felt extremely uneased, but strangely... calm? She could trust Raku... right? Raku's eyes glimmered with curiosity and wonderment as she fidgeted with it a little. She had forgotten what having a heart felt like, and holding her friend's made her feel what it was like again. Raku just needed a heart, and she'd be herself again... But using her best friend's heart as her own was completely out of the question! Raku nodded as she brought Koneko's heart to her chest, causing her Heart energy to flow to and from her chest to the heart. In a light burst of energy, Koneko's heart glowed, still beating on. Raku cautiously pushed the heart back into Koneko's chest and let go once it was in place. When Raku looked up to face Koneko, her eyes were as wide as they could possibly be. Koneko patted and felt her chest in disbelief.  
"Wh... What- wuhuh... What was that...?"  
Raku looked towards the hand that held her friend's heart mere moments ago before looking at her.  
"I think... I went into your heart, desu."  
Raku put a hand to the side of her face, still shaking off the feeling of being in that ethereal place.  
"...I think."  
The two nekos were caught be surprise when they heard a crunching noise to their left. It sounded like... someone eating something? The girls turned their heads to see Ishiki with a small bucket of popcorn in a hand, with a fist of flakes in the other. Raku and Koneko made a face that was a mixture of confusion, disappointment and awkwardness. Ishiki simply shrugged and swallowed the popcorn in her mouth.  
"What? Was I supposed to do something besides just watch, kon?"  
Koneko gave a little wave of dismission as she headed over to her.  
"You're good, nya. I don't think it would've been good if you interfered with what Raku-chan was doing."  
Koneko swiftly took a small handful of popcorn as Ishiki grabbed her own.  
"You think whatever it was that Raku was doing poking around your heart like that was what Mizuri was talking about? Special power or somethin', kon?"  
Raku put a hand to her chin in a contemplative gesture.  
"I don't know how looking into his heart would help us in battle, nya..."  
Ishiki ruffled Raku's green hair with her empty hand playfully.  
"Well, you pulled out Koneko's heart. Maybe you just gotta TEAR his heart outta him, kon!"  
This thought shocked Raku. She remembered her heartlessness from a while ago, she'd never wish that fate upon anyone else, but would Kurohāto be an exception? Raku nodded, unsure of the future.  
"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, nya."  
"Well, that bridge is coming up soon. Once we get there, though, it all might become clear, kon."  
Some popcorn and a while of waiting later, the secret entrance opened and Bokutachi entered, shade disappearing from his face and revealing his blue eyes. He was carrying a box of something under an arm. Letting out a small chuckle as he saw the girls scramble to stand up, Bokutachi spoke.  
"Got a surprise, kids."  
Ishiki crossed her arms and frowned at this remark.  
"Who you callin' a kid?"  
Bokutachi motioned towards the box.  
"Well, do you wanna not get chased by the guards anytime you go outside?"  
"Maybe. So whatcha got in there, kon?"  
Bokutachi set the box down on a nearby table and opened it. He grasped at the contents inside and tossed them to the three girls.  
"Think fast."  
Reacting fast, everyone caught the item thrown at them. Koneko quickly figured out what the cloth object was.  
"Cloaks?"  
Bokutachi gestured to his own wear on him.  
"Kurohāto prefers anything dark, including what other people wear."  
Bokutachi then pointed to the group.  
"Your whole getups are bright and colorful, so of course you'd be getting in trouble just for standing around here. Well, those cloaks will remedy that, because in order for you to understand our plan, you need to get closer to his castle."  
Raku slipped on her cloak, obscuring her features in shadows, minus her nose and mouth area.  
"Oooooh, I'm all creepy now, desu!"  
Koneko laughed as she put on her robe.  
"Look here, nya! 'I'm Kurohāto, darkness darkness, hearts hearts hearts darkness!'"  
Ishiki snickered at the nekos playing around as she hesitantly put her own cloak on.  
"So should we get the show on the road now, then?"  
Bokutachi nodded, shade returning to his face.  
"Let's."  
The group, led by Bokutachi carefully left the hideout and walked back onto the main roads. The many guards along the paths gave them a nod, buying the girl's cloaked appearances. They eventually made it to the thoroughfare, a huge road leading to Kurohāto's Castle, and close to where the girls entered. Bokutachi gestured around the main street and the castle.  
"Here we are. The Suffering Street, Desolation Lane, Agony Avenue, et cetera, et cetera. Shopkeepers and peasants alike straggle along to survive. And upon his wicked throne, the Tyrant watches. Come on, let's go closer."  
As the group started to step ahead, Raku saw something from the corner of her eye. Turning to her left, she saw two familiar faces looking over a map in their gray and blue jackets.  
"Are we sure they're here?"  
"They're gonna fight Kurohāto, of course they'd be here."  
"What if we're late, or early?"  
"We're not, Evan."  
"Well, why don't we ask around?"  
"We can find them ourselves!"  
Before Perrak could do anything, Evan ran towards the hooded group. Groaning, Perrak walked after him.  
"Hey! Excuse us, but we're looking for some people. Have you seen two nekos, one with green hair, another with dark red hair?"  
Raku was right about to put her hood back when Bokutachi stepped in front of her.  
"Who's asking, kid?"  
Perrak pushed Evan to the side and faced Bokutachi eye to eye. Even with his sunglasses on, everyone could sense Perrak was glaring a steel glare.  
"He's asking, but soon enough I'll be the one asking. It's a simple yes or no question, have you seen those girls?"  
Ishiki stepped forward, joining Bokutachi.  
"Why do you wanna know, kon?"  
Evan tried to break up the two glaring men by getting between them.  
"They're friends! They might be in danger, too!"  
Koneko cut in, briefly taking off her hood the show the two who they were.  
"Everyone, calm down, nya. We're here."  
Raku quickly flashed her hood off and on to confirm that both of them were present. Perrak smirked.  
"Well I'll be. You two healed up fine."  
"Last time we saw each other was... back at Yumemura! Feels like forever ago..."  
Bokutachi crossed his arms and spoke in a more relaxed tone than before.  
"So you really are friends of the nekos."  
The two adventurers nodded.  
"Alright. Well, you two look like you blend in good enough here, so come with me. We're discussing our plan to defeat Kurohāto."  
The party proceeded, finality ringing through every step on the darkness sodden road towards the castle. Soon, they made it to the long bridge connecting the outside to the castle's entryway, as close as the guards stationed there would let them walk. Making sure they were out of earshot, Bokutachi spoke to the group.

_(A/N: Again, due to the sheer amount of characters, the speakers will be labeled from here on)_

B: "Looks a lot more menacing now that you're right next to it, huh?"  
K: "It's so chilling..."  
R: "Stow your fears, nya! Once we get in there, the final battle will take place. We have to be ready!"  
Koneko's mind was brought back to the Wind Temple, the future prophecies said they would ultimately win... But will there be a price to pay?  
P: "I remember walking through those gates. That bounty is what wound us all together."  
E: "Kurohāto... I can't wait to shoot you, again and again and again!"  
B: "Well placed ambitions, everyone. But look."  
Bokutachi pointed towards the faraway entrance, a huge, shadowy gate blocked anything from going in or out.  
I: "Looks too tough to break through."  
B: "You'd be right. Many rebel raids tried to take it down, key word being tried. And only Kurohāto himself can lift the gate away, that's only if he's in a good mood. I'm sure your two friends there can vouch if they've associated with him."  
E: "You're right! I guess you know too, considering you're talking about rebels, huh?"  
B: "Good ears, kid. Anyways, breaking the gate or walls of the castle is out of the question. Even with all of us, it'll take too long, we'd be attacked and swarmed."  
R: "Can we scale the walls, nya?"  
K: "Raku-chan, I ran all the way up the side of the skyscraper to save you back in Yumemura, and you did that shooting star attack way back in Kusamura! We can do it, nya!"  
B: "You two might, but all of us? No way."  
I: "Maybe this final battle is really only meant for those two, kon..."  
B: "If that's the case..."  
P: "We need to help them as much we can. They can take the guards, they're strong enough. But then what happens once Kurohāto is alert?"  
B: "I think-"  
Bokutachi was cut off as the ground began to shake. Raku felt her heart sink as she realized something huge was happening. Darkness gathered around the area above the castle, and a spiraling geyser of darkness violently shot into the sky. The already dark sky turned pitch black as the energy spread across the air, leaving very little light for the heroes to work with. The force of the geyser created a whirlwind effect, ripping the cloaks off of the three girls. The whole castle began to radiate with the dark as the guards pushed past the group and back into the main street. Everybody shook with fear, though Perrak slightly less so.  
P: "That is not a good sign!"  
B: "Great Kami!! Everyone! We gotta run!"  
E: "D-don't gotta tell me twice!"  
Everyone started to scurry away from the castle and back into the thoroughfare, with the exception of Raku. Her purple eyes shining with a strange mixture of determination and fear. Koneko noticed before she left Raku behind and yelled after her.  
"Raku! Come on!"  
Raku's Heart began to shine through her chest.  
"The end is near..."  
Koneko quickly sprinted over to her friend and grabbed her arm, dragging her away.  
"Now isn't the time, nya!"  
A large, shadow-cloaked vision of Kurohāto appeared above the castle. He laughed as he looked down at the town.  
"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Raku and Koneko, your time is over! Your hearts will be mine, and the world shall soon follow!"  
The nekos soon reached the town square after a bit of running. The rest of the gang was facing a battalion of guards herding the townsfolk into a pile.  
B: "Let them go!"  
G: "Kurohāto shall take all your hearts! Be honored as His Darkness cleanses you!"  
Perrak called Voidblivion to his hand in a flourish of shadows.  
P: "As if. You're messing with the wrong crowd!"  
Evan quickly called his blasters to his hands and Ishiki stepped forward in a battle stance.  
E: "Our hearts belong to us!"  
I: "And no lowdown, dirty magician will change that!"  
The three shouted as they attacked the guards, shadows, energy, darkness, and fists flying.  
R: "We gotta help, desu!"  
K: "We have our own problems, Raku...!"  
Raku and Koneko turned around to find a multitude of behemoths forming from the shadows. The nekos readied their weapons and steeled themselves.  
R: "We could use a little help though... nya..."  
Off to the side, the two saw some kind of light shooting across the ground towards them. Suddenly, a familiar voice shouted as the light got closer. The light turned out to be some kind of energy motorcycle-like vehicle.  
"DID SOMEBODY CALL-"  
The vehicle ramped straight up and crashed through a behemoth's head, killing it as the vehicle continued its course back to earth. Quickly turning around, the light vehicle zipped in front of the heroes, revealing three figures wearing helmets on it. The driver quickly flipped as he took off his helmet to reveal the ever eccentric face of Scientist-san, who landed the flip with style.  
"...for a helping hand of SCIENCE?"  
The two other figures took off their helmets and dismounted regularly, revealing Vet-sama and Hitoshi. Raku and Koneko were overjoyed and surprised to see them, but concerned at the same time.  
R: "You three!"  
K: "What're you doing here, nya?!"  
S: "Vet-sama and I saw a massive spike of energy coming from here! We had to make sure you weren't in trouble, but it seems like trouble is coming straight for you!"  
V: "You girls aren't hurt, right?"  
R: "Not at the moment. But you guys shouldn't be here, nya! There's still tons of huge Darklings and guards, desu!"  
V: "You think that's a problem? Scientist-san, if you would..."  
S: "Ohohohoho! I've been dying to do this for at least five minutes now!"  
The Scientist turned over his wrist and pressed a button on his coat's cuff. The light bike began to alter it's shape and conform to the Scientist's body, covering all but his head. The fists of his suit crackled with energy as he posed.  
S: "Ahahahahaha! Like it?! It's my latest invention: an exosuit! Worked for days perfecting it, but today is the day I take it for a spin! I call it the Darkling Destroyer Mk. 1! Let's hope we won't need an Mk. 2!"  
The Darkling behemoths roared as they stomped forward to attack.  
S: "Ah, I see you want to be the first guinea pig! Well then, HAVE AT YOU!"  
The exosuited Scientist jumped up, fist charged with powerful electricity and struck a behemoth's head, cracking the horn off of it. The Scientist took this time to celebrate.  
S: "Fuhu! Works like a charm! Victory dance!"  
Just as the Scientist was about to bust a move, he was sideswiped by a behemoth's massive claw, sending him flying into a building. The Vet shook her head in disappointment.  
V: "It's a wonder he didn't burst into flames..."  
K: "Vet-sama, you should go help the others. They need it more, nya!"  
R: "We can handle these guys with Scientist-san, desu."  
V: "I trust that you girls can."  
The nekos charged into battle, with the Scientist leaping back into the fray.  
S: "Miss me?"  
K: "Nya, can you take another hit like that?"  
The Scientist flexed in his marvelous machine.  
S: "Please! This suit is made of the finest science can offer. It can withstand being hit by a truck and lasts for days without needing a charge."  
R: "Sugoi, desu! Let's go!"  
Perrak, Evan and Ishiki finished off the last guard and caught their breath.  
B: "Good work, you three! Now go and help your friends! Me and Hitoshi-... Wait, Hitoshi?"  
H: "Bokutachi...?"  
B: "Uhh... Good to see you?"  
H: "This isn't the time!"  
B: "Right. Come and help me escort these people somewhere safe!"  
Bokutachi produced two kunais from his pockets to protect himself with.  
H: "Where is that?"  
B: "Just follow me. Trust me on this one."  
Hitoshi took a deep breath and ran for Bokutachi, Winds of Fate cloak flowing behind him. As the stampede of people followed the two guides, Darklings began to rise from the shadows. They were a lot more savage and wild looking than the ones before, their red eyes now glowed intensely and their mouths salivated with animal-like hunger. The Vet threw some scalpels and knocked down a few, joining Perrak, Evan and Ishiki.  
V: "They look stronger."  
Ishiki wiped the sweat from her forehead.  
I: "Nothing the four of us can't handle!"  
P: "We can't stay here and fight forever. At least Raku and Koneko can't."  
Evan blasted a few Darklings that charged at him.  
E: "How are they gonna get in the castle?"  
Ishiki grappled a Darkling and tossed it like a baseball into a group of other Darklings.  
I: "I thought jumping the walls was the plan!"  
Perrak conjured spikes from the floor with his shadow powers.  
P: "That darkness swirling about could knock them away. They need something to launch them. Launch... That's it! Evan!"  
Evan jumped back to his feet as a Darkling tackled him.  
E: "Yeah?"  
P: "Your guns, they can be set to just blast, not hurt, right?"  
E: "Uh-huh! But why-"  
P: "Go with the girls, you're shooting them over the wall."  
E: "What?!"  
V: "Young one, that seems like the easiest option."  
E: "But I-"  
P: "Evan, you can do this. The fate of the world depends on you. Heh, you'll be considered a hero if we live through this!"  
Evan's eyes gleamed with hope as he sent out another volley towards an advancing wave of Darklings.  
E: "I will?!"  
I: "We all will, kid!"  
P: "Go, quick! We'll handle these guys!"  
Evan nodded with determination as he went over to help Raku and Koneko with the behemoths. Perrak was right about to slash a Darkling when Ishiki jumped up and stomped on it, and then immediately punched another one into dust.  
P: "Hey, you're pretty strong, girl."  
Ishiki quickly turned around and gave Perrak a toothy smile.  
I: "Ishiki-chan, it's Ishiki."  
P: "...Ishiki. Who taught you?"  
I: "Huh?"  
P: "Who taught you how to be that strong, huh?"  
Ishiki gestured to herself before picking up a Darkling and tearing it in half.  
P: "Self trained. Just like me then."  
I: "You learned how to use that shadowy stuff yourself, kon?"  
P: "It was kill or be killed. You could tell which option I took."  
I: "Heh, nice! That's kinda my mindset too."  
For the first time in a while, Perrak smiled a joyous one, not smug or villainous, but pure joy.  
P: "Haha. Hey, try this!"  
Perrak conjured a shadow ball in front of Ishiki, who grabbed it out of instinct.  
P: "Now let loose!"  
Ishiki punched the air, causing a dense wave of shadows to instantly take out a group of Darklings. Ishiki gave a victorious laugh as she jumped up.  
I: "Hahaha! Strong! Just how I like it!"  
P: "There's more where that came from, Ishiki!"  
The Vet scattered a wave with her bonesaw as she acknowledged the two other fighters.  
V: "You two get along well. I'm Vet-sama. Perrak, I believe we talked to each other on the phone a while back."  
P: "Oh yeah. You were one of 'em. Didn't know you fought."  
V: "People don't know a lot about me."  
I: "I don't think I met you. I'm Ishiki-chan."  
V: "My pleasure, Ishiki. Now come on, we must keep these creatures at bay!"  
P/I: "Right!"  
Raku and Koneko linked their hands together and spun each other around, wreathing them in pink and green energy as lasers and gusts of wind and energy sought out behemoths to destroy. In a final pose of friendship, their hearts shined, and the behemoths were felled. Evan ran up to the two nekos, out of breath.  
E: "Hah... hah... guess you don't need my help with those guys. But you do need my help to get into the castle! Come on!"  
R: "Alright!"  
K: "Wait, nya. Scientist-san, can you help the others with the Darklings? They're getting more and more ferocious!"  
The Scientist pivoted around and faced Koneko.  
S: "Before I do that, I'll escort you and Evan there!"  
K: "Are you sure?"  
S: "We need to help you as much as we can before you go face off with Kurohāto as a pair."  
E: "We'll fight by your side until the bitter end!"  
R: "Thank you two so much, desu. Let's do this, nya."  
S: "Aye aye, nekos!"  
E: "Let's pave the road to victory!"  
Evan and the Scientist ran forward and let out blasts of energy at the Darklings lining the road to the castle. Evan was in awe at the Scientist's machine and its power.  
E: "Nice lasers, dude!"  
S: "Thanks much! Those blasters of yours aren't something to sneeze at either!"  
Evan let out a few shotgun blasts to a bigger Darkling ahead.  
E: "Made them myself! Could use some more improvements though."  
The Scientist crushed a Darkling with a hydraulic powered stomp.  
S: "Maybe when we get a moment of peace, I could see about tinkering with em for you."  
E: "Lasers were one of my dream designs for them!"  
S: "Haha! Lasers make anything better!"  
E: "You said it!"  
The group made it to the castle's gates, shadows still intensely whirling around the building.  
S: "Alright, heroes! Last stop!"  
K: "Awesome! Alright, what's your plan, Evan?"  
E: "I'm shooting you over the walls."  
R/K/S: "What?"  
E: "You heard me! It's the only option we have."  
Raku nodded, the bravery inside of her unwavering.  
R: "Well, what do we do, nya?"  
Evan pointed his guns up to the sky, calculating the arc the girls would fly in.  
E: "I think you should just leap onto the blasters. As soon as you make contact with them, I'll harmlessly you blast you over the walls. Then... you just gotta defeat Kurohāto without us. Whenever you're ready."  
Raku gave a warm smile to Evan.  
R: "We can do it. We're ready, nya!"  
K: "Don't worry about us."  
E: "Worrying is in my blood. But you guys are the greatest heroes I've seen! Go get 'em, and give a good beating in for me and Perrak!"  
Raku gave a thumbs up.  
R: "Will do!"  
With the final goodbyes in order, Raku and Koneko readied themselves to flip onto Evan's guns. The two backflipped, and just like he said, as soon as their feet landed on the barrel of Evan's guns, he fired a charged blast, and the girls were sent flying over the walls of Kurohāto's castle. Evan laughed in amazement as he saw them catapulted over the wall.  
E: "Hahaha!! Fly, nekos, fly!"  
Raku and Koneko landed just in front of the shadow gate, meaning Evan did his job right. The two ran into the inside of the castle as Evan and the Scientist legged it back to the others.

****

\------------------

****

**  
**

Raku and Koneko ran with all they had into the castle's interior. The regal setting would've been a sight to behold had their mission not by the top priority. Raku giggled as she thought out loud.  
R: "Hehe, we're in the final stretch, Koneko-chan!"  
Koneko gave a smirk to her friend as she continued the sprint.  
K: "Just one last threat in our path, and then your heart is ours!"  
"Make that many more enemies!"  
Many generals dropped from the ceiling as shadows blocked the exits.  
"Kurohāto has already been alerted that there's intruders in his castle! You might as well give up now, kids!"  
R: "We did not come this far to turn back, nya!"  
K: "Fate is on our side!"  
"Get them!"  
The generals charged the duo. Koneko waited until they were close and unleashed a twister upon them. Raku then tossed a bunch of orbs that split into more orbs into the vortex, defeating their enemies with ease. The shadows disappeared and the two continued forward.  
K: "Remember how much we got hurt battling just one of those guys?"  
R: "That's how much stronger we've become, nya!"  
The voice of Kurohāto rang through the halls.  
KH: "Oh no! The heroes are here to stop me! Oh, woe is me! What ever will I do? Oh yeah, this."  
From the hallway ahead, a giant beam of darkness shot through towards the girls, Raku quickly warped in front of Koneko and shielded the beam away from her. Another beam fired from behind them. Koneko grabbed onto Raku and lifted the both of them up with a gale of wind, dodging the beam. Running into a wider room, two more beams fired in a cross formation ahead of the two. Raku sent a vine towards the chandelier with Koneko on tow, allowing them to dodge the laser again. Landing back on the floor, Raku and Koneko saw a staircase headed upwards. The throne room had to be up there! The two ascended it and found themselves in a small hallway that ended in an 180° turn. This hallway lead into a large room, with various paintings of Kurohāto in differing style along the walls. The only other way out was on the opposite side of the room. Koneko started to head for it, but Raku quickly warped next to her and stopped her.  
R: "Wait..."  
Raku's Heart shined brighter in this room.  
R: "Something doesn't feel right in here..."  
KH: "And you'd be right."  
From a swirling portal of darkness, Kurohāto emerged, floating in midair in his cloak.  
KH: "If it isn't the thorns in my sides."  
Raku very quickly sent a laser towards the fiend, who just as quickly dodge to the side, afterimage trailing behind him.  
KH: "Now now, you're not fighting me just yet, kid."  
R: "Then who, nya?!"  
Kurohāto let out a chilling chuckle.  
KH: "Wouldn't you like to know..."  
Kurohāto snapped his fingers, and in from a portal of darkness on the floor not too far away from the girls, the Vet and Scientist emerged.  
K: "W-what?"  
KH: "That's right. You're fighting your friends."  
R: "No... No way! They would never hurt us, desu!"  
KH: "Oh, it humors me how consistently wrong you both are!"  
Kurohāto waved a hand full of dark energy, causing the Vet and Scientist's eyes to ignite with dark flames. The two stood up and readied their weapons, scalpels and exoskeleton primed.  
KH: "All it takes is a little dark magic to sway them to my side. And it'll just be a little more to stomp you two nekos into the dirt! Get them, my henchmen."  
Kurohāto snapped again, and the two stepped towards the nekos.  
KH: "This is when I'd take my leave, but I want to be here to take your hearts away, or at least Koneko's. Huhuhu..."  
R: "Vet-sama, Scientist-san! Snap out of it, nya!"  
KH: "They can't hear you, Raku. Only my dark influence runs through them."  
K: "Raku-chan, we have to fight them. Hopefully it'll be like when I had to fight you, they have to snap out of it once we beat them, nya!"  
R: "Right. Let's do it, for our friend's sake!"  
The Vet charged towards Raku first and slashed with her scalpels. Raku blocked and countered them as the armored Scientist tackled Koneko and crushed her against the wall, cracking it. Koneko tried to walk it off as she slashed the exoskeleton with her wind and blades, but there was no effect.  
K: "Guess he was right, it can withstand a lot!"  
Raku pushed away the Vet with a blast of Heart as she charged up some chain lightning towards the Scientist. The shock disabled the Scientist's controls, but not for very long before the Scientist shot one of his suit's hands like a rocket into Raku's stomach. Koneko focused on trying to get over to Raku, but once again the Scientist preoccupied her. The Vet grabbed Raku by the neck and tossed her to the ground. Putting a foot to her neck and pointing a scalpel to her head. The Vet spoke with an extra, deeper voice behind her normal one, making her sound possessed.  
V: "Give up, you pathetic neko. You're nothing but a useless-"  
The Vet was interrupted by a wind cloaked katana being thrown into her, knocking her away from Raku. Koneko ran over to Raku and helped her up.  
K: "You okay?"  
R: "Guess we're even from our final test, nya."  
The Scientist launched electric balls towards the nekos, who barely dodged them. Raku charged up for a moment and unleashed a heavenly beam from the sky onto the Scientist. After a few seconds, Raku had to stop, lest she collapse from overexertion. After recovering, Raku looked forward to see that the Scientist had sustained no damage, and his head was covered with a glass orb, which retracted back into the exosuit as he laughed.  
R: "That thing is indestructible, nya!"  
K: "Nya, if we can't hurt him, might as well get rid of Vet-sama first."  
Raku and Koneko shot a beam of Heart and wind into the Vet, who was trying to push through and run towards the two, but the force of the beams made it hard to do so.  
K: "We should end this quickly, Scientist-san could be trouble."  
R: "Took the words out of my mouth, desu!"  
Koneko picked up Raku by the legs and began to spin around, using the wind to spin faster than ever. Once the neko whirlwind reached peak speed, Koneko threw Raku towards the Vet faster than a bullet, and Raku performed what was basically an energy infused drop kick right into the Vet's ribs. The Vet was sent flying towards the wall Kurohāto was floating at, causing him to flinch a little. The Vet fell out of the crater she made into the wall and onto the floor, out cold. One down, one to go. The Scientist fired a volley of laser towards the Raku and Koneko, blocking and reflecting most of them, but still not a bit of damage was dealt to him.  
R: "Ugh! We could attack him forever and that robot suit won't break down, nya!"  
K: "...Hey! If we can't hurt his exosuit, why don't we just hurt him directly?"  
R: "You mean get him out of the suit?"  
K: "Exactly, nya. You distract him, I'll try and pull him out!"  
Raku warped in front of the Scientist's vision, irritatingly warping back and forth between his attacks. Koneko deftly climbed on top of the exoskeleton and swiftly yanked the Scientist upwards, taking him by surprise. Kicking and flailing trying to escape Koneko's grasp was useless, and now the Scientist was disconnected from the machine. Koneko tossed him towards Raku, who responded with a blast of lightning into him. In no time at all, the Scientist fell to the ground, unconscious like the Vet. Kurohāto clapped slowly and condescendingly as the girls dragged the bodies out of the room. After the Vet and Scientist were out of the way, the two readied to fight Kurohāto.  
KH: "Bravo, bravo. You defeated just one group of your friends."  
R: "'Just' one?"  
KH: "You thought I'd just throw two people at you and then fight you myself? Foolish, foolish Raku. I thought heroes were smarter than that."  
Raku angrily growled as she put one foot forward and readied her Heart.  
KH: "Just aching for another fight, are we? Well, these two are aching to put the hurt on you. Let's not keep each other waiting."  
Kurohāto snapped again, and two more portals appeared. Perrak and Evan rose from the ground, heads lolled and eyes vacant.  
KH: "See, these bounty hunters showed a lot of promise. But now without their free will, their skills will be tenfold! This time, there'll be no mercy to show."  
A wave of Kurohāto's hands, and Perrak and Evan's eyes were aflame, guns and sword ready to strike.  
R: "Just like last time, Koneko-chan!"  
K: "We beat them once, we can beat them again, nya!"  
Perrak and Evan jumped to the opposite sides, disappearing into darkness. Moment later, they reappeared in midair and shot blasts of energy and shadows, disappearing, and repeating the process. Koneko rushed Perrak once he landed, katanas linked together and spinning rapidly. Perrak was sliced many times as Raku and Evan took turns shooting at each other. Raku was right about to unleash tons of lasers and orbs upon him, when Evan quickly pulled out a blue bullet and tossed it into the air. After a short distance, the strange round exploded into a shockwave and made a strange warping sound. The blast dissipated every Heart blast Raku fired at him and even Koneko's winds from the other side of the room. Raku retrained her focus and Evan and tried to fire at him. However, nothing came from her hands. No matter what Raku did, she couldn't fire anything. Evan cackled out loud as he continued his volleys against the neko. He spoke with a similar inflection like the Vet, with a deeper voice accompanying his own.  
E: "You're blanked, kid! It'll be a while until you can shoot me again. But you won't get to shoot me in that time, you'll be dead long before!"  
Raku scrambled out of the way of Evan's blast. Looks like she'll have to dodge for a while. Koneko and Perrak furiously exchanged blows, both of their blades striking each other's in a stalemate. Perrak thrusted his blade forward, but Koneko managed roll out of the way and behind Perrak. Koneko conjured a huge gust and blasted Perrak across the room and into the opposing wall. Koneko's confidence surged as Perrak crumbled. Perrak put a hand up to his face, and felt that his sunglasses weren't there. A huge scowl formed on his face as he growled loudly, quickly turning into a furious yell. Shadows formed in his hand as he conjured up a portal above Koneko. Perrak slammed his hand downward, and a huge, dark version of Voidblivion nearly speared Koneko. Perrak did this again and again, summoning blades from the sides, below, and above as Koneko frantically dodged them in a flurry. Perrak chortled, once again with the dark extra voice.  
P: "Darkness shall reign! And I will dance over the ashes of the void!"  
Koneko sent several sword beams flying into Perrak as she spun around in the air dodging the dark swords. Finally, Raku could shoot again, and she unleashed a huge laser at Evan. Evan jumped back up to his feet and ran towards the center of the room. Both of his blasters spun around him, progressively getting faster and faster as he glowed with blue energy.  
E: "Let's see how you dance!"  
Both Evan's hands and his guns unleashed a torrent of bullets in sectioned patterns, dividing the room into equal parts. Raku and Koneko carefully jumped over and ran along with the safe zones as Perrak still went after Koneko, tanking the hits as he ran. Raku and Koneko met up, with Raku healing the both of them as they continued to dodge the curtain fire Evan was continuing. Raku saw Perrak keel over as the bullets got to him.  
K: "They're not working together!"  
R: "That's it! If we get Evan to indirectly take Perrak out, we'll be able to defeat him two on one, nya!"  
K: "Great idea. But watch out!"  
Evan landed back onto the ground, with a blue flame radiating from him. Evan then fired huge blasts upwards which fell back down like meteors. After a few shots, Evan switched to firing at the girls, then switching back after a few more shots, getting faster with each change. Finally, Evan began to charge something huge with both his guns together. An ethereal crosshair manifested in front of Raku. Raku was about to start warping around when Koneko grabbed her shoulder and pointed to Perrak.  
K: "Look, nya!"  
Perrak slowly got up to his feet, using his sword as leverage.  
K: "Perrak's just about defeated, nya! We should use this last attack to really seal the deal!"  
R: "You got it, desu!"  
Raku sent vines towards Perrak, wrapping around him. Evan squeezed the triggers, and a giant blast of energy thrice the size of him was sent flying. Raku quickly tugged the vines and flung Perrak into the path of the blast, with the two nekos dodging away. Perrak took the hit and collapsed, out for the count. Another one down, another one to go. Raku and Koneko stood back to back, blades in every hand, and spun around, careening towards Evan like a top. Evan jumped away as he got hit, but the spinning attack homed in on him every time. After a few more hits, Evan got tired. Seeing this opportunity, Raku and Koneko stopped spinning and jumped high into the air, finishing Evan with a powerful dual jump slash. Kurohāto frowned as his second group failed as the two dragged the bodies away with the rest of them.  
KH: "Grah, you two are... so annoying!"  
R: "You ready to fight us yet, desu?"  
KH: "Shut up! You're only halfway through your friends!"  
Another snap, another set of possessed friends, this time it was Ishiki and Bokutachi.  
KH: "For the man who brought me your heart in the first place, you'd think he'd be more on my side. Well, I did forcefully throw him out of the castle when he asked for a reward, but whatever. Attack!"  
Ishiki cracked her knuckles as the flames lit up, and Bokutachi equipped his kunais.  
K: "Bokutachi might be easier, but Ishiki is going to be a problem, nya."  
R: "Her strength is the issue!"  
K: "But they're both powerless, unlike Perrak and Evan. This might be less of a hassle, nya. Two fights aren't enough to tire us out! Let's go!"  
R: "Yeah, nya!"  
Ishiki charged forward as Bokutachi tossed kunais at the two. Koneko pushed Ishiki away with a few concentrated orbs of wind as Raku fired a bolt at Bokutachi. However, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, and reappeared running behind Raku. Raku put up a shield, but Bokutachi jumped over it, knocking Raku down on the ground.  
B: "I should've kept you dead, you whiny little-"  
K: "Get off of her!!"  
Koneko performed a heavy cross slash to her adversary, sending him sprawling towards the ground. Koneko laughed as she helped her companion up.  
K: "At least I can hit him now without feeling too bad."  
Raku shot her a mean glare as Ishiki shouted, running towards the both of them again. She quickly sidestepped Raku's beams and gave Raku a horrifyingly strong right hook to the face, sending her stumbling away. Koneko pulled Ishiki into the spinning vortex of her blades and then blasted her backwards. Koneko ran over to help Raku up, who was cradling her bruised jaw, trying to heal it.  
K: "That looked really bad!"  
Raku spoke through the pain in a lisp.  
R: "It hurt tho bad, too!"  
K: "Make sure that's healed good, I'll hold them off, nya!"  
Raku nodded as she focused more on her healing touch. Bokutachi approached Koneko, who slashed at him quickly. Bokutachi then... fell apart? Koneko realized she just attacked a cardboard cutout! Koneko scanned the room, trying to find him. Suddenly, she heard a yell from above, and turned around to just to see him fall on top of her. Bokutachi attempted to thrust a kunai into Koneko's face, but she grabbed a hold of his hand and tried pushing it away. Bokutachi started to chuckle devilishly as he exerted more force onto the kunai. Just as it neared Koneko's eye, Bokutachi was shocked by Raku's lightning attack as she ran up and kicked him off of Koneko. Raku wasted no time charging up a divine beam as Bokutachi didn't even get a chance to try and get up. After a bit of sustained beamage, Bokutachi was out. Yet another one down, yet another one to go. Ishiki jabbed Koneko's abdomen rapidly and kicked her away. Raku grabbed her with a few vines and slammed her into the ground. Ishiki groaned as she tried to get up, but Koneko summoned a vortex to keep her down. After the winds subsided, Ishiki stopped moving. Kurohāto glowed with rage as he spoke again.  
KH: "You might've-"  
I: "NO!!"  
Ishiki yelled, cutting off the tyrant as she slowly got up to her feet.  
I: "I... will not... go down... like that...!"  
Ishiki pointed towards the nekos and beckoned them over to her as she hopped with energy.  
I: "Come on, is that all you got? I could laugh off those strikes any day of the week! Hit me with your best shot!"  
Ishiki sprinted towards the girls again and grabbed them both in a lariat, dropping them to the ground with a thud. Ishiki put her fists to her hips and laughed.  
I: "Pathetic! I expect more from the supposed heroes of this world!"  
Koneko helped both her and Raku up with some wind as she summoned an updraft under Ishiki, crashing her into the ceiling and then back down. Ishiki took a second to get herself back up slowly.  
I: "I won't... go down..."  
Ishiki ran again, slower this time, and struck Raku's shoulder. It hurt, but Raku shot a beam into her chest, and then sent another one towards her, knocking her down. Ishiki's first attempt at getting up failed, causing her to thud against the ground before successfully getting up the next time.  
I: "See... my strength...? A loser would stay down... but I get back up...!"  
Ishiki ran at a jogging pace again, and performed a half-hearted kick at Koneko. Koneko barely stumbled, and she slashed Ishiki back onto the ground. Ishiki trembled as she got up at a snails pace, blood streaming from her nose.  
I: "I... won't... give up..."  
Ishiki walked towards the nekos, barely composing herself. She raised a fist as she neared Raku and Koneko. Raku simply stretched her hand out and shoved Ishiki back, causing her to stumble and fall backwards. Ishiki wheezed heavily as she struggled to her feet.  
I: "I won't..."  
Ishiki limped slowly towards the two girls, huffing and puffing with exhaustion. Ishiki swung her head into Raku's chest, too weak to use her arms or legs. Raku and Koneko simply took a few steps back. Ishiki limped after them, but fell forward onto the ever familiar ground. Ishiki shook on her hands and knees as she tried getting up, but she couldn't. Tears formed in her eyes.  
I: "...I'm... the strongest..."  
Raku readied a beam, putting all she could into making it the weakest one she could muster. A beam as small as a pin was shot at Ishiki with a pitiful "zip", and Ishiki was once again face down. She moved an arm forward, trying to put weight onto it to get up, but she just couldn't.  
I: "...I... can't... lose..."  
Ishiki's head fell limp, finally marking her resignation and the end of the battle, her battle. Everyone waited a few more seconds to make sure she was really down for the count. After some deafening silence, Raku and Koneko dragged the defeated duo and Kurohāto resumed his anger.  
KH: "You might've beaten these two, but your next opponent will really be the one that does you in, you stupid, arrogant nekos!"  
R: "We can handle anything you throw at us, nya!"  
K: "You're just delaying the inevitable!"  
KH: "Silence! Now, be prepared!"  
Snap, portals, possessed friend. Surprisingly, the person that popped out was Dark Raku.  
KH: "See, I designed this little puppet to be everything you aren't. Strong, merciless, not afraid to get ruthless. Once again, free will allowed her to become weak. But not anymore. It'll be different this time! Go!"  
Dark Raku's eyes lit up, along with her hands glowing with her Heart.  
DR: "Fakes... Thieves... Liars...! I will deal justice to your deceitful hearts!"  
Dark Raku fired countless lasers towards Raku and Koneko before warping right up to them and slashing. Raku slashed her dark copy right back, with Koneko joining in, keeping Dark Raku in a stunlock. Eventually, Dark Raku exploded with electric energy and broke out and away from Raku and Koneko. Dark Raku warped into the center of the room and began to charge with energy.  
DR: "Darkness is power! AND I WILL BE THE DARKEST!!"  
Huge pillars of darkness, much like Raku's own divine beams, crashed into the room, moving and swirling around in an unpredictable fashion. Raku grazed by one, burning her arm with darkness. Raku powered up Koneko as she jumped up and threw both of her swords linked together at Dark Raku. The sawblade of wind and heart did its job as Dark Raku was cut hundreds of times. Koneko ran up to her, recalled her blades, and performed a large cross slash, sending Dark Raku flying away, defeated. Dark Raku groaned as dark smoke began to rise from her, trying to get up. Raku ran up to her and put her hand to Dark Raku's shoulder.  
R: "Don't move, you're hurt!"  
Dark Raku coughed up some black liquid as the dark flames in her eyes died down.  
DR: "Ah... If it isn't my real self..."  
R: "Don't worry, Kurohāto controlled your mind again, nya."  
DR: "I should've... expected that. The man who fabricated my memories would use me again for his own gain, desu. It seems that no matter what I think or feel, I'll just be used for evil, nya."  
R: "No, that's not true! Once he's defeated, you'll be free, nya! You'll be your own person!"  
DR: "I'd still be a copy of someone else... But until I can discover what's in store for me, I'll be fine with that."  
Raku lent a hand to Dark Raku, helping her up to her feet.  
DR: "So, when can I start being good?"  
R: "Go down that hallway, our friends are over there, and they might need help, nya."  
Dark Raku nodded.  
DR: "I'll do my best, nya!"  
Dark Raku ran off towards the others. Kurohāto twitched, darkness flitting to and from his body.  
KH: "You just don't know when to QUIT, don't you two selfish kids? Well, this last fight will teach you how to!"  
One last snap, and one last friend. Hitoshi was the one to show up, alone.  
R: "Hitoshi-san? He couldn't hurt a fly, desu!"  
KH: "That's what you think, dummy!"  
Kurohāto's power caused Hitoshi's eyes to light up, with his Winds of Fate robes flowing with power.  
KH: "Can you really stand to hurt your old true love, Raku? Heheheh! I'll enjoy this one!"  
Raku pulled Koneko close to her, so Kurohāto wouldn't hear.  
R: "Don't attack him just yet, I have a plan."  
K: "Alright, nya."  
KH: "Go get 'em!"  
Hitoshi ran towards the girls. As he neared, Raku put tons of energy into her voice to sound heartwarmingly adorable.  
R: "Hitoshi-san~! Don't you wanna go and get some mochi ice cream with me and Koneko-chan, nya~?"  
Hitoshi stopped dead in his tracks while Kurohāto laughed.  
KH: "Didn't I tell you before that they can't hear you, Ra-"  
H: "Of course, girls! I'd love to go and-"  
Koneko used a gust of wind to send Hitoshi tumbling away and into the wall. He made no attempt to get up. Kurohāto's glowing white eyes widened in shock.  
KH: "What? How- But- How could... No, they- Huh?"  
Raku and Koneko struck a friendly pose as Kurohāto babbled to himself.  
R: "That's the power of love and friendship, nya!"  
K: "You wouldn't know, you evil tyrant!"  
If they could see his knuckles, Kurohāto's would be turning white. He shook with unbound fury as dark energy radiated in flaming waves from him.  
KH: "SHUT UP!!! You two don't know a fraction of what you're getting into! You might've beaten these chumps, but you won't even scratch the great and powerful Kurohāto! You will face certain doom, death, and supreme darkness from the lord of the world in just a few minutes! You'll see! YOU'LL ALL SEE!!"  
Kurohāto created a portal and flew into it, disappearing along with the shadow gate on the door opposite of the one the two entered. With no other option, the girls walked forward, entering a grand hallway with a huge gate at the end of it. This was it. The final battle was about to take place. As Raku and Koneko were but a few feet from the door, Raku's Heart shined brighter and brighter, causing her to stop. The two of them watched as the glow left Raku's chest and floated into the air, forming a shape of a Heart. The Soul of the Princess that Raku took in so long ago floated in front of her. After a bit, a regal voice called out to them.  
"Raku-chan. Koneko-chan. Beyond this gate lies Kurohāto, the man who took your heart... and the one who took mine. If you allow him, he will take the heart of every single person on this planet and leave everyone an emotionless husk. Heroes of Heart! You must defeat Kurohāto and end his reign! If you must do something before you enter the final battle, do so now, and quickly. There will be no other chance to do so once these doors open. I have watched your journey ever since it began, and I have no doubts in my mind that you can do this. But, are you truly ready, heroes?"  
Raku and Koneko looked towards each other for confirmation. A smile of readiness and determination formed on the both of them as they nodded, facing the Soul again.  
R/K: "Yes!"  
The Soul floated back into Raku's chest.  
"Then do what has to be done."  
Raku and Koneko walked closer to the door of the throne room. Taking their last chance at peace, Raku spoke.  
R: "Feeling good?"  
K: "All healed up, nya."  
R: "Me too, desu."  
The two stared at the door for a few seconds, then Koneko grabbed Raku's hand and sighed heavily.  
K: "Just one last battle..."  
R: "The toughest one yet."  
K: "We can do it, nya."  
R: "Yeah, we can!"  
K: We've proven to everyone that we're strong enough to complete this journey! Let's not disappoint anybody now, nya!"  
R: "Yeah! Let's save the world and get my heart back, desu!"  
R/K: "YEAH!!"  
Raku and Koneko pushed the doors open and entered the throne room. A long carpet lead directly to the throne a few steps up, with Kurohāto seated in it. This was it. Raku and Koneko ran to the center of the large room, prompting Kurohāto to speak.  
KH: "So you didn't run off like cowards. Pity, I was planning on that."  
R: "Your reign ends here!"  
K: "You're no match for us!"  
KH: "Ahuhu... Don't you understand what I'm doing? Without hearts, no one will be able to break them. No one will experience the soul-crushing burden of heartbreak. No one will feel that pain. Don't you see now? I'm doing this world a favor."  
K: "That's where you're wrong! A heart does more than just break others!"  
R: "They let you care about those you want to protect!"  
K: "They let you sympathize and empathize with one another!"  
R: "They enable you to feel joy, happiness, bliss!  
K: "Even if you feel sorrow or heartbreak, the warm glow of your friends lets you get back up and recover! That's what makes it strong, the ability to pick yourself up!"  
R: "And most importantly, hearts let you love. To care, to protect, to cry, and love with one another. That's the power of a heart, nya! Something YOU clearly don't understand!"  
Kurohāto rose from his throne and threw off his cloak, revealing his armor.  
KH: "You think you know everything about the heart in a few days, when I have had time to personally discover the true failings of the heart in hundreds of years! I understand heartbreak and the heart's dark side more than any other person could. You don't know what I've been through, just like you don't know what a heart is truly meant for! Love is but an obstacle in the path of life!"  
R: "Then how have I and Koneko-chan made it this far, desu?"  
Kurohāto called the Heart Staff to his hand in a puff of darkness.  
KH: "Oh, trust me. Your love won't last you five seconds against me."  
K: "Then bring it on."  
Kurohāto disappeared and reappeared at the base of the stairs leading to the throne, not too far away from Raku and Koneko.  
KH: "Gladly."  
Kurohāto sent out a few waves of dark orbs from the Staff towards the girls. Koneko blew them away with the wind and charged Kurohāto, with Raku hanging back and firing beams at him. His dark armor did a good job of protecting him, but not fully, he was still getting hurt. Kurohāto blocked every slash Koneko attempted and sent her flying away with a flash of the Staff. Raku warped close to him and laid down a few orbs and tangled him up with vines. The orbs exploded right before Kurohāto teleported out behind Raku. Kurohāto swung the Staff at Raku, who ducked and sent a lightning beam into his chest. Kurohāto groaned in anger and kicked her away. Koneko jumped high into the air and cloaked herself in swirling winds as she flew into Kurohāto, carrying him up as the wind and her blades repeatedly struck him. Once they hit the ceiling, Koneko grabbed Kurohāto by his helmet and readied to throw him down.  
K: "Raku-chan! Now!"  
Koneko lobbed Kurohāto downwards, towards Raku as she readied to smack him with her energy blades. Raku flipped and struck the falling tyrant, sending him flying away. Raku then charged up and unleashed a massive beam from both of her hands, but Kurohāto quickly conjured a shield from his hands. Raku intensified her beams, and the shield eroded away, bathing Kurohāto in the heavenly light of Raku's heart. Kurohāto slowly started to get up as Raku and Koneko conferred.  
K: "Let's hit him with something hard!"  
R: "I know! Do what I do, nya!"  
Raku used one of her hands to make half of a heart shape, while Koneko used hers to complete the heart. Both of them shined with their respective power, and the energy coalesced in the empty space of their hands. A concentrated beam of pure love fired from the heart and straight towards Kurohāto. He didn't have much time to react or get out of the way as the beam pierced straight through his stomach, sending him flying back as he yelled and his armor fell to pieces, clanking to the floor and disappearing. Without his armor, Kurohāto had nothing else underneath it, revealing his jet-black, shadowy body, features being hidden aside from his glowing white eyes. Raku and Koneko ran over to him, when he suddenly and very quickly rose from the ground and onto his feet, Staff recalling into his hand.  
KH: "YOU LITTLE BRATS!"  
Raku's heart in the Staff glowed intensely as Kurohāto shot a beam of absolute darkness into the two, sending them flying away. Kurohāto floated into the air, his eyes glowing with power and anger.  
KH: "I'll show you just how strong the heart is when it isn't weighed down by lovey-dovey emotions!"  
Raku and Koneko scrambled to their feet and readied themselves for round two. Raku fired a volley of several lasers, which Kurohāto dodged with lightning fast reflexes, creating an afterimage of himself as he dodged. Kurohāto raised the Heart Staff as it glowed with power.  
KH: "Darklings, rise!"  
A group of armored, savage Darklings rose from the ground, red eyes trained on the girls. Koneko ran up to and slashed at one, while Kurohāto sent an orb at her. Raku quickly intercepted it with a shield as she sent a laser into one of the Darklings. Koneko threw a wind wreathed katana at one Darkling, which kept flying and tore through another one on it's path back to Koneko's hand. With the Darkling distraction out of the way, the heroes refocused on Kurohāto. He spun the Staff around, creating crescent beams of darkness flying at various angles towards the two. Koneko sent her own waves out as she rapidly slashed the air. Kurohāto tried dodging away, but the waves were fast and seeking. The Staff glowed again as Kurohāto reeled and raised it to the sky.  
KH: "The sky will crack!"  
Dark lightning bolts crashed into the throne room, sending waves of electricity outwards where they struck. Raku and Koneko tried to not get hit by the bolts and jumped over the waves as they came. Raku sent a vine towards the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and swung herself towards Kurohāto. Raku crashed an orb into Kurohāto's face and tried to drag him down to the ground as she fell. Kurohāto smacked her hand off of him using the Staff and readied himself for the next attack.  
KH: "Enter the abyss!"  
A dark vortex formed in the center of the throne room and began to swirl, pulling Raku and Koneko towards it. The two couldn't outrun the wind, but they could certainly match its speed. An idea quickly formed in Koneko's head. She conjured a vortex of her own and threw it into the dark vortex. This resulted in both vortexes violently increasing in force and size, as Kurohāto and the girls were both dragged into it and forced out as the two energies destabilized each other. Everyone recovered and Kurohāto floated back into the air in the blink of an eye.  
KH: "Your hearts are mine!"  
Chains of absolute darkness shot towards Raku, who managed to roll away from them. The same couldn't be said for Koneko. The chains pierced her chest, and with a yank of the Staff, Kurohāto had ripped out Koneko's heart. Koneko tried to reach out and grab it, but her skin turned pale as her body froze in place. Raku was in utter shock as Kurohāto slowly recalled the chains to him. Raku had to stop him! Raku sent her vines to wrap around the heart, angering Kurohāto. He waved the Staff around, flinging Raku to and fro as she pulled the heart to her. Kurohāto tried to shake her off by firing dark beams towards her, but Raku took the hits and kept on pulling, the heart closer to her in this fateful tug of war. Raku sent out an electric beam, stunning Kurohāto enough to cause the dark chains to dissipate. Raku quickly pulled the heart into her hands as she aimed for Koneko, now on the other side of the room. She shot the heart towards Koneko using a beam of Heart to guide it along, and it reentered Koneko's body. Koneko's body turned back to normal as she was able to move again.  
K: "Thanks, buddy!"  
R: "Anytime, nya!"  
Staff once again charged, Kurohāto raised it up, swirling with dark power.  
KH: "To the world without light!"  
Interdimensional holes manifested beneath Raku and Koneko. They fell in as Kurohāto cackled and teleported after them. Raku and Koneko could see nothing but a black, foggy void, not even each other, and all they could hear was Kurohāto's evil laugh. Out of nowhere, Kurohāto's white eyes appeared, firing orbs and just as quickly disappearing. Another set of eyes appeared and fired lasers of absolute energy. As Raku dodged a beam, her Heart glowed in her chest. It became brighter and brighter, eventually revealing a wide circle of the area around her. This allowed her to find Koneko. As they met up, the next pair of eyes that appeared didn't fire anything, instead, Kurohāto emerged from them and leaped high into the air.  
KH: "I'll snuff you out!"  
Kurohāto crashed the Staff into the ground they were standing in, but the two jumped out of the way. Kurohāto looked from side to side to find them. In this time, Raku charged up a divine beam and unleashed it upon him. As it ended, the world flashed, sending all of them back to the real world. Kurohāto wavered in the air before regaining his composure. The Heart Staff glowed with intense light, and Kurohāto conjured total darkness to complement it as both heart energy and dark energy started to overload the Staff.  
KH: "Dark absolution shall swallow you all!"  
Raku and Koneko felt darkness wrap around their legs, immobilizing them. Kurohāto fired beams of absolute darkness and heart energy at the two girls. Time seemed to slow as the beams came closer and closer to them. Raku and Koneko shut their eyes as they were ready to take the hit. It would seem like this is the end... That was until a sword and an armored hand blocked the two bolts. Raku and Koneko hesitantly opened their eyes to find that they weren't dead or knocked to the floor, and that Perrak and the Scientist were standing, weapons at the ready.  
P: "Don't lay a finger on them!"  
S: "Or you'll be knocked to the ground so fast, your head will spin!"  
Kurohāto growled with rage as the two threatened him.  
KH: "Friends... You filthy, filthy friends! No matter, I'll just-"  
Kurohāto was interrupted by a scalpel and a kunai flying into his face. The Vet and Bokutachi were at the gang's side.  
V: "You won't be doing anything, villain!"  
B: "You'll pay for double crossing me! And you'll pay for hurting Raku and Koneko!"  
Kurohāto's anger intensified at the entrance of more friends.  
KH: "You fools! You don't know who you're dealing with!"  
Kurohāto summoned a large Darkling in front of the Raku and Co.. Before it could have a chance to attack, several blasts of blue struck its head and an orange-haired fox punched it with overwhelming force, causing it to turn to dust.  
E: "We know who we're dealing with! We're dealing with a monster who wants to take everyone's heart!"  
I: "Do you know who you're dealing with is the question! You're dealing with heroes, and friends, kon!"  
KH: "Your friendship won't get you anywhere in this world! Can't you see that?!"  
Kurohāto was struck with a dark red beam of energy, as Dark Raku ran to the gang's side.  
DR: "You might've been pulling the strings with me, but now I'm free to do whatever I want! And I choose to help my friends!"  
Kurohāto was stewing with fury as he floated, until a small rock hit his side. From out of nowhere, Hitoshi was now next to group.  
H: "I might not be the strongest of this group, or have special powers or abilities, but that doesn't matter! Our heart's bonds are what makes us strong!"  
Raku and Koneko stepped forward, closer to the ever growing anger of Kurohāto.  
K: "Don't you see how your heart can unite people to a cause, nya?"  
R: "Friends, strangers, and even former enemies can all rally together and do what's right, nya! The power of togetherness will always shine through the darkness, desu!"  
Kurohāto growled at his white eyes glared at the small army and their weapons at the ready. His glare turned to worry as he saw everyone's hearts begin to glow, just like Raku's had throughout the journey.  
KH: "Urgh... No... no! Your hearts are supposed to be weak! The heart is only a catalyst for evil and negativity! This love... it's... No- It...!"  
Kurohāto looked dejected. Had the heroes finally gotten through?  
Kurohāto just stood in the air, having a fierce battle in his head. Suddenly, the throne room went dark, with Kurohāto glowing with power along with the Heart Staff.  
KH: "IT WILL BE YOUR UNDOING."  
Kurohāto slammed the Staff into the ground, shattering the darkness like glass as everyone fell into the white void. Raku found herself alone as she tumbled in the air. The Princess's Soul talked to Raku in her mind.  
"This power... Kurohāto was strong before, but your heart must be making him as strong as he is!"  
R: "My heart is really that strong?"  
"It appears so. Your heart has so much love, will, and spirit inside of it. You truly are a hero!"  
R: "So how do I defeat him if my feelings make him stronger, nya?"  
"I do not know. You will just have to let the course of destiny flow, but I know you'll win! I'll be rooting for you right inside of you! Do your best, Raku!"  
The Soul flew back into Raku as she prepared to land on a large, circular arena. Koneko landed at the same time as her, and the rest of the group was outside of the arena, an invisible wall blocking them. Kurohāto rose from the darkness, Staff glowing in front of him.  
KH: "Ultimate Darkness... Come to me!"  
A loud roar rung out as everyone's vision whited out. When their vision normalized, Raku and Koneko were met with a giant, demonic Darkling beast with sharp fangs, large eyes and cat ears. It looked... strangely like an amalgam of Raku and Koneko, twisted and deformed by the darkness of Kurohāto. Their minds went back to when Raku had the demon inside of her due to the rabies. Kurohāto was riding the top of it as he cackled in insanity.  
KH: "Look familiar? You sure went through a lot in your past, Raku! Allow the Ultimate Darkness to destroy you, and pave my way to becoming the Lord of Hearts!!"  
Raku and Koneko readied themselves for the final fight.  
R: "My heart might not belong to me at the moment, but it will shine through, leading me to victory, desu!"  
K: "With fate smiling down on me, I'll fight for my friends until no evil remains, nya!"  
The Nekoling beared its claws and opened its maw as the crazed tyrant continued.  
KH: "So, if death is what you seek, I will grant it to you! YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME!"  
As the Nekoling let out a horrible, twisted "NYAAAAAAAAAAGH", a bright red, pulsing heart emerged from its chest, beating loudly and slowly. Raku started shooting at it, seeing as it's an obvious weak point.  
KH: "No you don't! Shield!"  
Kurohāto summoned a crystalized, heart shaped barrier around the Nekoling's chest. Looks like it isn't going to be that easy. Raku and Koneko started to attack the beast's arms as it began to swing towards the two. After a while, it seemed like the Nekoling wasn't truly getting hurt. The Scientist panicked as he punched the wall, trying to help the heroes.  
S: "Oooh, that thing's gonna kill 'em!"  
V: "Don't say that! But, if they don't attack its heart, they'll be here forever! Wait a second..."  
The Vet pulled out a large flask of pale yellow liquid, her experimental treatment.  
V: "Maybe if we douse that shield, this mix will burn right through!"  
S: "Great idea as always, Vet-sama! But how do we get that treatment onto that monster? Oh, what am I saying?!"  
The Scientist morphed the right hand of his exosuit into a cannon and loaded the flask into hit.  
S: "Hey! Raku and Koneko! Give me a clear path and I'll shoot that shield!"  
KH: "You aren't hitting anything!"  
The Nekoling used both of its claws to cover its chest, blocking access to the heart.  
R: "We need to get rid of those arms!"  
K: "You got it!"  
Raku and Koneko jumped out at one arm each and began attacking it. Koneko infused her swords for a powered slash and Raku charged a beam, and the arms were blown off, fading away onto the floor.  
KH: "No, you stupid beast! Regenerate those arms, now!"  
The Scientist aimed cautiously, and fired, sending the experimental treatment crashing onto the shield. The energy covering it melted away, leaving the heart open to the world.  
S: "Hoohoohoo! We did it!"  
V: "Girls! Hit it with all you have!"  
Raku and Koneko focused, and released their power into a divine beam and concentrated vortex right on the heart of the beast. The Nekoling roared in pain as its head hit the ground, knocked out. Kurohāto was hopping mad as the Heart Staff shined again.  
KH: "So, you love your friends huh?! Well see how you like THIS!"  
A beam of rainbow energy shot towards the Vet and Scientist, striking their hearts. Their bodies began fading away and scattering like dust.  
S: "Oh no... T-this isn't the end, no! I can't die like this!"  
V: "Raku... Koneko... You must win... I believe in you two!"  
The Scientist and the Vet's souls fluttered about before going into Raku.  
R: "You... you MONSTER!!!"  
The Nekoling regained its composure as its arms reappeared. Its heart retreated back into the chest as the Nekoling breathed dark ice across the arena, chilling the two heroes to the bone. Raku and Koneko resumed their attack on the beast, seemingly doing no damage again. Perrak and Evan were pacing back and forth, trying to find a way to help Raku and Koneko.  
P: "We can't just stand here. Evan, do something!"  
E: "I-I'm thinking! Hold on..."  
Evan scanned the Nekoling up and down for potential weak spots. Other than the heart, Evan didn't see any other prime spots to attack. Until the beast opened its maw to breath more ice on the nekos.  
E: "That's it! We gotta hit the inside of its mouth as it's about the spit ice! That might stun it!"  
P: "Good thinking, kid! But how do we hit it if we're back here?"  
E: "Um... Oh! The Bro-Ops! The Shadow Ball!"  
P: "You're speaking my language, Evan! Hey, Raku and Koneko! We're gonna do what we did to you back in the forest, but this time, you're helping us! Once we do our part, Raku will shoot the ball full of more energy and Koneko will smack it into the mouth! Got it? In its mouth!"  
R/K: "Got it!"  
Perrak conjured a ball of shadows and threw it up into the air. Evan riddled it full of machine gunfire as it fell back down. Perrak then slashed it upwards this time, past the wall and in Raku's range. Raku focused an electric beam into it, making it grow increasingly volatile as it fell again. The Nekoling opened its mouth, sucking in air to breath ice on its adversaries as Koneko smacked the orb with a wind infused slash. The Nekoling ate the orb, causing it to explode in its mouth, blasting open its jaw and tilting its head back with billowing black smoke. The heart reappeared out of its chest, beating faster than before.  
KH: "No! Do something! Don't let them hit you!!"  
Perrak and Evan cheered from the sidelines.  
E: "YEAH!! You go, girls! Hit it!"  
P: "Blow its hearts to bits!"  
Raku and Koneko once again summoned their divine beam/vortex combo to attack the heart, with more strength this time around. Kurohāto jumped from the head and floated in the air.  
KH: "You can't rely on your friends forever! Just watch!"  
Kurohāto sent another set of rainbow beams into Perrak and Evan, causing them to start fading away as well.  
E: "Ah... R-Raku! Koneko! Even if we're gone, you can't lose hope! We're depending on you two!!"  
P: "Don't remember me as a hero... Remember me as a friend. You can do this, girls!"  
Evan and Perrak's souls zipped about aimlessly before finding their way to Raku. Raku sent an extremely volatile electric beam into Kurohāto.  
R: "YOU MURDERER!!"  
He eventually broke out and shook off the burns before regenerating the Nekoling's mouth, heart retreating once more . Continuing their assault once more, Raku and Koneko attacked in retaliation of their friends disintegrating. The Nekoling spat out huge, yarn-like balls from its mouth to try and crush Raku and Koneko. Ishiki called over Dark Raku to help think.  
I: "Hey! Anti-Raku!"  
Dark Raku ran over to Ishiki.  
DR: "Yes, nyan?"  
I: "Those balls... Maybe I could throw one at that beast, and its heart will come out again!"  
DR: "I think that would work. I could charge it with dark energy to really seal the deal, desu!"  
I: "Great thinking, kon! But- oh shoot. How are we supposed to get in there to do that in the first place?"  
Dark Raku quickly pondered and came up with an idea.  
DR: "If I grab onto you, you'll come along with me when I warp, nya!"  
I: "Oh, you're just as smart as the original, kon!"  
Ishiki grabbed hold of Dark Raku as she warped them inside the arena. Ishiki ran over to a dark ball, hefting it above her head.  
I: "Now! Energize it, kon!"  
Raku, Koneko, and Dark Raku charged the ball with tons of energy, causing it to glow. Ishiki pushed threw the ball with all of her might into the air, and charged up a punch as it fell, striking it with incredible force right as it was about to hit the ground. The came crashing into the Nekoling's face, and Kurohāto warped out of the way of it, warping back on as the Nekoling recovered. Ishiki grumbled as she saw this.  
I: "No good... Let's try again!"  
The Nekoling coughed up a ball straight towards Ishiki, but she caught at as she slid across the arena trying to stop it. Lifting it over her head again, Ishiki issued the heroes to charge the ball with everything they had. The ball was now overcharged with energy as Ishiki threw it upwards again.  
I: "Everybody hits it this time, kon!"  
The four quickly ran over to Ishiki and prepared to strike the ball. Perfectly timed together, they hit the ball right into the Nekoling's face again. This time, it properly stunned the beast and revealed its heart. Ishiki and Dark Raku cheered at their success.  
I: "Yeah yeah yeah! Now, get strong, you two!"  
DR: "You can do it, Raku and Koneko, desu!"  
Raku and Koneko charged again, unleashing the beam and vortex to ravage the heart again. Kurohāto stood atop its head and charged the Staff.  
KH: "Let's see how well your strength fares against THIS!"  
The rainbow beams hit Ishiki and Dark Raku, and they too began to fade.  
I: "I don't think I'm coming back from this one... Raku! Koneko! Make sure to give him a good punch to the face for me!"  
DR: "I may fall, but my real self can't! Don't forget me, and destroy Kurohāto!"  
The two souls circled around each other for a bit before flying into Raku, just like the last souls.  
Raku was re-energized and sent a divine beam onto Kurohāto himself.  
R: "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!!"  
Raku soon ceased, and Kurohāto once again healed the Nekoling back to perfect health, heart hiding itself once more. The Nekoling didn't pull out any new tricks and went back to swiping and the occasional beam or orb from Kurohāto. Raku and Koneko fought on while Bokutachi and Hitoshi, the last remaining friends tried desperately to come up with something.  
B: "Hitoshi-san, there isn't much we can do, but we have to think!"  
Hitoshi rubbed his temples, trying desperately to think of a way to help his best friends.  
H: "I know! How about we just distract the giant monster so Raku and Koneko can get a good hit in?"  
B: "I can't think of anything better, let's go. Take some kunais."  
Bokutachi tossed a few kunais into Hitoshi's hands as he ran to the other side of the arena. Bokutachi threw a kunai at the Nekoling, which bounced off of it like it was nothing. The beast turned its head to face the perpetrator.  
B: "Come on, you dumb Darkling! Come and get me!"  
The Nekoling tried to bite Bokutachi, but bumped its face against the invisible wall.  
KH: "Oh you brainless beast! Watch where you're going!"  
While the enemies were distracted, Koneko summoned a giant ball of wind and launched it onto the Nekoling, causing at the reel backwards and roar. Kurohāto commanded it to attack, but it was interrupted by a kunai thrown by Hitoshi.  
B: "Betcha can't hit me, big ugly boy!"  
The Nekoling swing a claw at Hitoshi, but once again the wall proved to be an obstacle.  
KH: "Get it through your thick skull: You can't hit those two!"  
Raku conjured up a massive orb and crashed it into the Nekoling, causing it to yell in agony. Kurohāto's eyes lit with anger as he again commanded his attack, only to be interrupted by both Bokutachi and Hitoshi's kunais.  
B/H: "You can't hit us, you can't hit us! Ahahahahaha!"  
The Nekoling breathed a huge, dark fireball at them, but the wall once again blocked its attack.  
KH: "NO NO NO NO! Stop doing that, you mangy beast!"  
Raku and Koneko jumped up towards the Nekoling's head and struck it repeatedly, finishing off with a super powered cross slash, causing the beast to tilt its head back again and reveal its heart, beating incredibly fast.  
B: "Do it, girls!"  
H: "Come on! Do your best!"  
Raku and Koneko linked hands and unleashed their power together, pink and green energy mixing together and converging on the heart, damaging it heavily. Kurohāto grasped the Heart Staff so hard he could've broken it in half.  
KH: "Let's see you try and help now!"  
Kurohāto fired the rainbow beams into Hitoshi and Bokutachi, disintegrating them slowly.  
B: "Guess this is it. It was nice getting to say sorry to you two, but you have to end this alone."  
H: "Don't ever give up girls! I've believed in you ever since we met four years ago! Don't let up, defeat Kurohāto!"  
The two souls bumped into each other a few times before going into Raku. Raku summoned many heart shaped portals around Kurohāto and pelted him with lasers.  
R: "YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING MY FRIENDS!"  
Kurohāto soon dismissed Raku's portals and healed the Nekoling, although the heart was still out.  
KH: "Awww... is little Raku-chan out of friends? Oh wait, you still have each other, LET'S FIX THAT!"  
Kurohāto fired a rainbow beam towards the two girls, but Raku leaped in front of Koneko with a shield and blocked it. Kurohāto growled and fired again, sustaining the beam until one of them gave up. Raku physically struggled as she kept the shield up to protect herself and Koneko. Koneko saw the shield begin to crack, and she started to worry. Suddenly, a ghostly figure appeared in front of Koneko. It was her mother!  
"Koneko-chan. Fate is calling to you."  
K: "What is it, nya?"  
"They say you must sacrifice yourself in order for your friend, Raku to defeat Kurohāto."  
K: "W-what?!"  
"It is the only good possibility. Would you rather you both get hurt and lose when it matters most?"  
K: "Of course not! I just... don't want to go."  
"Do not worry, my child. Fate promises to bring you back to life after the fight."  
K: "If it must be done... I will follow through with Fate. Thank you, mother."  
"You are most welcome, my daughter."  
With that said, Koneko's mother faded away, and Koneko walked up to Raku and put a hand on her shoulder.  
K: "Raku-chan... Put the shield down and let me get hit."  
R: "What, nya?! No way! We can't lose to Kurohāto!"  
K: "Fate calls for me, Raku-chan. It has to be done, nya."  
R: "No it doesn't! Please, Koneko-chan, don't do this now, desu!"  
K: "It's not a matter of choice, I have to do this!"  
R: "NO YOU DON'T!"  
Raku began to tear up as the shield cracked again.  
R: "You remember what I said before, about losing you? I couldn't live with myself knowing that my best friend is gone, even if the world is saved... You mean so much to me, Koneko-chan..."  
K: "And I do too, Raku-chan, that's why I have to do this."  
R: "But... you'll die, nya...!"  
K: "For the greater good. And, heh, when you were gone for those four years, I always had a thought in my mind that I could've switched places with you, so I could give you life while I was the one that died. I guess I can have my wish fulfilled now..."  
R: "But... B-but you won't come back... I won't have anyone to eat mochi ice cream with..."  
K: "Don't worry. I was told I would come back, nya. I'm sure you can find a way to bring me and everyone else back. I know you can, Raku-chan, because you're the strongest person I know. That's why I'll always love you."  
Tears continued to stream down Raku's face as Koneko leaned in to kiss Raku's cheek. The shield cracked once more, almost breaking.  
R: "Even if it's a short time, I'll miss you, Koneko-chan..."  
Koneko gave a big smile to her friend.  
K: "Well, you just gotta finish this fight fast, then! We'll be together again in no time, nya."  
R: "Together forever...?"  
Koneko nodded as she stepped back and away from Raku.  
K: "Forever, Raku-chan. Now, move away. I have a date with destiny."  
Raku looked back once more to Koneko, who had a single tear stream down her face as she looked at her friend one last time. Raku finally let her shield down as she warped away from the beam. The rainbow beam struck Koneko's heart, and she faded like everyone else.  
K: "See you soon... Raku-chan..."  
Koneko's soul floated in place shortly and then slowly floated into Raku. She felt something resplendent flutter inside of her soul... Raku blinked, and suddenly, she was in a strange, white place. Slowly, the void turned into a cliff overlooking an ocean. at the end of the cliff was someone in a regal, beautiful dress. Raku walked up to the figure, who turned around to greet her.  
"Hello, Raku-chan."  
Raku was captivated by her beauty, but she soon refocused and spoke.  
R: "Who are you?"  
"I am the Princess, the soul you have been carrying your whole journey."  
Raku was surprised to finally see who the soul really was. It felt comforting to her. The Princess continued to speak.  
PR: "I have had the pleasure of viewing your world and your friends, and I must say... Your spirit is much stronger than I could ever become. I gave up when my heart was stolen many years ago... But you found a way to continue without one, and here you are! At the final leg of your journey! I am so proud of you, Raku-chan!"  
R: "But why am I here, nya? Where am I?"  
The Princess stretched her arms out to the side.  
PR: "We're in your soul! And I'm not the only one who's here!"  
Nine more souls appeared to the sides of the Princess, and they revealed who they really were. Perrak and Evan, the Vet and the Scientist, Ishiki, Dark Raku, Bokutachi and Hitoshi, and even Koneko were all there! They all smiled and waved to Raku.  
E: "Hey Raku!!"  
I: "What's up, kon?"  
V: "How are you, Master Raku?"  
S: "Heheh, we missed ya!"  
P: "Good to see you're alive and well."  
H: "Raku-chan! What's going on?"  
DR: "It's always a joy to see you. It's like looking in a mirror!"  
B: "I never thought I'd want to see you again, kid."  
K: "What did I tell you, nya? Here we are!"  
Raku's eyes shimmered as she was on the verge of tears.  
R: "Wow... You're all here, inside my soul... nya..."  
PR: "We're not just here to encourage you, we're here to help you!"  
R: "How so, Princess?"  
A thin, white line intertwined itself between every soul and Raku, connecting to her heart.  
PR: "See how all of your friends are connected to you? Your bonds are so strong and so plentiful, that if you combined your friend's souls together, you'll become superpowered!"  
R: "R-really, desu?"  
PR: "Uh-huh! Your power will skyrocket above Kurohāto's, and the rest of the fight should be a cakewalk!"  
R: "Then... what are we waiting for, nya? Let's save the world!"  
K/V/S/E/P/I/DR/B/H/PR: "YEAH!!"  
Each of the souls glowed with their respective powers as they went back into Raku. She started to glow with iridescent energy as she felt the power of her friends course through her. Raku clenched her fist as the scenary changed back to white, feeling herself return to the arena Kurohāto was in.  
R: "I'm ready for you, nya."  
Raku was seen back to reality- or at least the reality this arena was in- and faced Kurohāto, rainbow energy in her fists. Kurohāto laughed as he noticed her strange power.  
KH: "Kehahahaha! What's with that glow? Are you going to become a nightlight? Then I'll be happy to unplug you!"  
The Nekoling paw crashed down on Raku, who just stood there. The beast's paw began to sizzle and burn, emitting a foul black smoke.  
KH: "Huh?"  
The Nekoling's paw exploded violently, causing its black ichor to flow from its empty socket. Raku stood her ground, rainbow energy radiating off of her. Kurohāto commanded the Nekoling to crush her again, only to have the same thing happen. Kurohāto was now sweating bullets atop the Nekoling.  
KH: "What're you- How... N-no... No matter! You'll soon join your friends in oblivion! Take this!"  
Kurohāto sent another rainbow beam towards Raku. She blocked it with her hand as the power dispersed on impact, not affecting her in anyway.  
KH: "What?! That can't be, no one can just deflect that attack!"  
Raku curled up as she began to charge with the energy of her friends, their words encouraging her as she was reaching apotheosis.  
"You can do it!"  
"You got this!"  
"He can't stop you!"  
"You got us on your side!"  
"We can do anything!"  
Raku's body sent out a huge burst of iridescent energy, consuming the Nekoling and bathing the arena in white light. When the light died down and Kurohāto's vision normalized, he was greeted with Raku, huge angelic wings flapping, keeping her airborne. She also had a regal, ornate halo, arm cannons on the underside of her hands, dual swords that were a combination of the Kaze Katanas and Voidblivion, and several knife/kunai hybrid blades tucked in her waistline. Raku pointed at Kurohāto, who was shaking with fear, and spoke with a faint hint of everybody's voice behind hers.  
R: "Kurohāto. Your reign ends HERE."  
Raku sent out a pulse of phantasmal energy, and the arena changed to flashing colors of herself and her friends. Kurohāto clambered to his feet and grabbed the Heart Staff.  
KH: "...You cannot beat me!"  
Raku fired a beam of righteous energy right into Kurohāto, sending him flying backwards.  
R: "Energy Storm!"  
The souls of Evan, the Scientist, and Dark Raku emerged and spun in various directions, firing torrents of energy in every direction alongside Raku. No place was safe for Kurohāto, as he got hit several times. Kurohāto tried to launch a rainbow beam at Raku again, but it simply bounced off of her.  
R: "Rain of Knives!"  
The souls of Perrak, Bokutachi, and the Vet appeared before her and threw several volleys of blades into the sky, flooding the arena with blades that Kurohāto couldn't possibly hope to dodge. Raku finished the attack off with a vicious wave of knives that she directed right into Kurohāto, causing huge damage.  
R: "Power Overwhelming!"  
The soul of Ishiki appeared and lent Raku her strength, powering her up even further as she unleashed a flurry of ultrafast punches with Raku, culminating into a final dual punch that sent Kurohāto into the barrier of the arena. Kurohāto slowly got back up, his Heart Staff crackling as it lost power.  
R: "Dark Descent!"  
Perrak and Dark Raku's souls appeared as all three of them shot out shadow orbs that exploded into more shadow orbs as those ones exploded, soon coating the entire arena and blasting Kurohāto to and fro.  
R: "Neko's Requiem!"  
Koneko's soul appeared as the arena dimmed down. An ethereal outline of a heart appeared in front of Kurohāto, and before he could register anything to do, Raku and Koneko sliced it up and down repeatedly until it finally and violently shattered, dealing a huge blow to Kurohāto. Raku's heart in the Staff shook about as the glow from it died further, more power leaving it.  
R: "The Outlanders!"  
Perrak and Evan's souls appeared as they once again performed the Shadow Ball Bro-Ops, only on a much stronger scale. The ball was about half the size of the arena as Raku shot up and struck it, causing phantasmal blasts of energy homing into Kurohāto.  
R: "Best Friends Forever!"  
The souls of Hitoshi and Koneko appeared as the clutched their hands over their hearts, their energy converging into one beam that shot straight into Kurohāto and continued to do so for some time.  
R: "One True Love!"  
Koneko's soul appeared and the two hugged each other, releasing beams of green and red extremely quickly around them, with Kurohāto caught up in many of them.  
R: "Universal Mochi Ice Cream!"  
A bowl of the best possible mochi ice cream ever conceived appeared in front of Raku. She took a spoonful in her mouth and was so amazed at its taste. This somehow hurts Kurohāto! The Staff was weakened further, all power nearly gone.  
R: "Bring it in, guys!"  
Everybody's soul emerged from Raku as every began to assault Kurohāto with everything they had, with Raku laying down suppressing fire, slashing, and launching knives, Heart, shadows, and wind onto the flurry of attacks. Raku charged the ultimate projectile, one that was comprised of every element or ability of everyone around her, and sent it straight at Kurohāto. He was brought to his knees as the last of the Heart Staffs energy fizzled out. Now was the time for the final attack. Raku grabbed Kurohāto and threw him into the center of the arena, the tyrant couldn't get up. Raku's Heart shined brighter than the sun as she spoke with the voices of all her friends.  
R: "Kurohāto, your actions and plans threaten the entire nature of the world, and you will be stopped by my hand, nya!"  
Raku summoned the souls of everyone again, forming a circle around the downed Kurohāto.  
R: "With the power of my friends..."  
Raku and the souls began glowing with energy.  
R: "With the power of those that pray for our victory..."  
Raku's mind flashed back to the people of Kusamura, Yumemura, and especially Mizumura as she charged further.  
R: "With the power of love..."  
Everyone's energy spiked as they reached their ultimate power.  
R: **_"YOU SHALL BE UNDONE!"_**  
Everyone sent down a divine beam of phantasmal energy upon Kurohāto. Raku strained as she exerted more power into the beam, with everyone else doing the same. Raku jumped into the air, wings beating furiously as she focused everything into the beam. She recalled the souls back to her in order to grant her more power. The arena's foundation started to crack, the dimension was warping about in response to Raku's near godlike power. In a final bid to defeat Kurohāto, she put her entire being into the beam, causing the arena to shatter and the dimension to slowly collapse as Kurohāto was absolutely destroyed by the beam.  
R: **_"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN DESUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"_**  
The world slowly turned to white as the battle finally ended. Raku eventually found herself back in the throne room, with Kurohāto splayed out on the ground, seemingly unconscious. A quick check later, and Raku confirmed that he was indeed down for the count. Raku breathed a sigh of relief as she realized the struggle was over. Actually, it wasn't over, Kurohāto is still alive. Raku charged a beam of absolute phantasm and pointed towards the fallen tyrant's head. Just as she was about to release it and finally end the man who had caused so much pain and turmoil... Something shined in his chest. Raku dismissed her energy and got down to examine. It was just like what happened to Koneko in the hideout. The shine in Kurohāto got brighter as Raku's hand neared his chest. Raku steeled herself for what might lie within Kurohāto's heart. As her hand grasped the light, there was a flash, and Raku was inside a black void. The air felt heavy as Raku took it all in, as a black wind flowed about randomly. Kurohāto's spirit double appeared before Raku, not too far from her and spoke.  
KH: "It all started... many years ago..."  
The scenery changed to a town, hundreds of years in the past. Raku recognized the main street as Kagemura, and saw that the castle was pristine and beautiful. Kurohāto's voice spoke out as a young boy and girl ran along the street, hand in hand, laughing.  
KH: "Long ago, back in my younger years, I was just a normal kid. Energetic, liked to get into trouble, and having fun. But my main focus in my youth was the love of my life... She was everything I looked for in someone my age."  
The scene changed to an alley, like one that Raku and Co. had ran through earlier. The young boy, now undoubtedly Kurohāto, and the girl were talking to each other, but the girl was worried, as if she was trying to tell something Kurohāto.  
KH: "I had loved her with everything I had... That was until fate played its cruel hand."  
Another boy walked into the scene, and the girl immediately ran over to him. Kurohāto had a look of utter shock and sadness on his face as the couple left him in the alley. The young Kurohāto curled onto the ground and cried. The scene changed as Kurohāto walked about the streets, tears streaming down his face as he walked for home.  
KH: "I had my heart broken, betrayed by the one closest to me no less. It felt like a knife had just been thrust into my chest... And I had to keep it in..."  
The young Kurohāto looked to the side and saw the library, abandoned and devoid of people.  
KH: "...Or take it out."  
The scene was now in the library, with young Kurohāto grabbing a strange red book with a glowing black aura permeating the area.  
KH: "That book... If only I hadn't laid eyes on that accursed tome... As soon as I did, my broken heart filled with rage, reforming it, putting it back together. The voices, they said they would be able to grant whatever I desired so long as I read it."  
The young Kurohāto's eyes streamed tears of anger as he opened the book to its first page and read it intently. The scene shifted back to Kurohāto's house, he was sitting in his room, still reading the book. Shortly he focused on his hand and was able to conjure a small ball of darkness from it. He seemed shocked.  
KH: "I eventually learned how to control darkness, the anger, rage, fury of hearts, with mine acting as a catalyst... But this power corrupted me..."  
The scene slowly fast-forwarded, showing Kurohāto starting to dress darker, his skin becoming more and more pale, his hair becoming increasingly disheveled, and his room looking more and more like a mess. Various stains of darkness were about the room.  
KH: "It changed me, twisted me, altering my mind into a crazed maniacal slurry of hatred."  
The scene changed into another person's bedroom, the other boy that took Kurohāto's love away from him. Kurohāto slunk in, shadows radiating off of him as he stood over the boy. Kurohāto slowly raised a hand, and then violently plunged it into the boy's chest and quickly tore his heart out, marveling at it once he did.  
KH: "The darkness forced me to do things that I would never have done otherwise."  
The scene brought Raku back to the alley, with the young Kurohāto standing with something behind his back. Kurohāto's love walked in and was immediately shocked at Kurohāto's new appearance, but he wasn't caring. From behind his back, he pulled out the heart of the one who stole his love and presented it to her like it was a trophy. The girl looked horrified and ran away after a few seconds. Kurohāto quickly grew enraged and sent a dark ball into her, walked over to her and took her heart.  
KH: "Hearts are power, and my insanity was hungry and lusting for more."  
The scene changed to the throne room, with the King and Queen, alongside their daughter, the Princess. The King was abhorred and furious at Kurohāto for sending two people into a catatonic state, and soon pointed his scepter towards the door, prompting guards to grab him and drag him out of the room.  
KH: "I was exiled for my crimes. In retrospect, I would've been better off rotting in the dungeon. I was now an outcast, with nowhere to go and nowhere I wanted to go. Eventually, I made myself a home deep into a forest and lived there. The darkness somehow kept me sustained, but what I actually felt starved for was more power, more hearts. I tried to spread the word that I could fix broken hearts, in order to lure people in to steal them."  
The scene was now Kurohāto's retreat, with the Princess hesitantly walking up to the door.  
KH: "That was the fateful day, when I was given a taste of true power."  
The scene changed back to Kagemura. The town was ravaged and scorched with darkness. Inside the throne room, the King and Queen were grovelling at Kurohāto's feet as he sent dark lightning into them.  
KH: "With the Princess's strong heart, I was able to easily take over the town and convert it to my base of operations. My mind wandered back to when I got heartbroken, though. I thought that no one should go through what I went through, and I changed gears as I now planned to take every single person's heart, with world domination being a side effect."  
The scene changed to a wide shot of Kagemura, fast-forwarding through the years.  
KH: "Many years passed, and although I was getting a steady supply of hearts due to wanderers entering my town, I was not getting stronger ones like the Princess's."  
The scene was now at present day. A man with brown hair wearing black was holding something in his hands as he entered Kurohāto's castle.  
KH: "Only recently did someone grant me a strong heart... No, not just a strong heart, but THE strongest heart. With it, I could create lesser creatures to do my bidding, and my dark powers reached a new level that I had only dreamed of. Unknowingly, I had awakened the heart's owner, and I was faced with something that my insane mind couldn't handle: losing."  
The scene was now Kurohāto sitting at his throne, staring at a vision of Raku and Koneko.  
KH: "Even though it seemed like I had everything, a small part of my old mind, the real me, still existed, tucked away to make room for the darkness that had encroached on me."  
Raku was brought back to the black void, with Kurohāto facing her from a short distance away.  
KH: "I never wanted to do so much harm to people, I just didn't want to suffer a broken heart again. Nobody should ever feel that pain. I had coped in the wrong ways. I didn't seek happiness or validation from anybody else, I just shut myself in and bottled it up. I acted like a baby who didn't get what he wanted, and then the whole world's freedom was at stake. The darkness is so rooted in me, I don't know if I could ever return to normal... Or if I even remember what "normal" is..."  
Kurohāto's spirit himself spoke, strangely, with a higher pitched voice than his actual gruff, deep one.  
KH: "I don't want to hurt people..."  
The void suddenly turned white as Raku shot upwards, leaving the spirit-like realm. Raku was back in the throne room, Kurohāto still unconscious. Raku grabbed Kurohāto's heart and slowly took it out. The heart was covered in crystallized darkness, but Raku could still sense his actual heart underneath it. Raku felt her heart flutter with the souls of her friends as she realized what she needed to do. Raku placed the heart in midair in the center of the room, making sure it stayed. She took a few steps back and readied her Heart. Remembering the moments that brought her here and the memories along the way, Raku charged up and unleashed a final divine beam upon the heart. The heart resisted, but it soon cracked, and as Raku continued the beam, it cracked even more. Finally, after what seemed like forever, the darkness of the heart broke off from the true heart. The darkness shattered under the Heart beam and exploded into a dark wave that blasted through the castle and to the outside. As the wave continued, the sky returned to normal, and every single Darkling was hit, causing their eyes to turn white before their bodies faded. The mist covering the neko's hometown was absolved as the wave passed by. Finally, the entire world was free of the darkness, Raku could feel it inside of her. Raku retrieved Kurohāto's real heart and walked over to his limp body, placing the heart back into his chest. After she placed it, Kurohāto's body changed. His hair was now pure white, his skin was pale, but not ghostly. He wore a light gray shirt and dull green pants, with brown shoes. Kurohāto groaned as his olive eyes blinked open. He tried to get up on his own, but Raku was quick to help him up.  
R: "Don't worry, I'm here, nya."  
Kurohāto coughed as he stabilized himself, swinging his arms a bit for balance.  
KH: "Hah, thanks... Wait... Wait a second...! You're Raku-chan!"  
R: "Uh... yeah?"  
Kurohāto quickly embraced the neko, squeezing her tightly.  
KH: "You were the one I was talking to."  
Raku blushed a bit out of awkwardness, and that the villain who had nearly killed her several times was now affectionate with her.  
R: "O-oh... that? Yeah, that's a thing I can do, desu."  
Kurohāto broke away as he smiled with utmost joy.  
KH: "And you're the one who saved me."  
Kurohāto started to sniffle as a tear dropped down his face.  
R: "It's really nothing, Kurohāto-"  
KH: "Please! It's... it's Kuro. Kuro's my name."  
R: "Well, Kuro. It's still nothing, that's what heroes do, nya!"  
Kuro laughed at the neko's words.  
KU: "Yeah... You're a great hero, alright."  
Kuro suddenly looked sad as he stared at the ground.  
KU: "I don't know how you can forgive me after everything I've done. Because I did some horrible things- you know firsthand!"  
R: "Well, the important thing is that you learned from your mistakes. You HAVE learned, have you, desu?"  
Kuro nodded really fasted.  
KU: "Yes yes yes! I have learned!"  
Raku give a sly grin.  
R: "Good boy."  
Kuro averted as gaze away from Raku as he began to blush and giggle.  
KU: "H-hey... are your friends... alright?"  
Raku had just remembered that she still housed everyone's souls.  
R: "Oh yeah! Hold on..."  
Raku held her arms out to the side and inhaled deeply. The souls of her friends quickly exited her body, and they soon reformed their bodies. Everyone was overjoyed to be in the flesh again as they all cheered.  
E: "Yeah-ha-ha! Raku did it!!"  
V: "I'm so proud of you, Raku-chan!"  
S: "That was such an amazing display of power, that was!"  
P: "I gotta say, I'm actually impressed."  
H: "I can't believe it! Y-you're amazing, Raku-chan!"  
B: "I never would've that you would save us all!"  
DR: "I wish I could be half as good as you are, me!"  
I: "I'm strong, but HOLY KAMI WAS THAT THE STRONGEST THING I'VE SEEN!!"  
K: "Raku-chan!"  
Raku turned around to see Koneko running towards her, arms outstretched. Koneko picked Raku up and spun her around as she embraced her.  
K: "You did it! You won, nya!"  
R: "Y-yeah, I did, nya!"  
K: "Oh Kami, I'm so happy I could kiss you!"  
Raku and Koneko smiled at each other as they closed their eyes and moved forward to kiss, only to be intercepted by Raku's finger on Koneko's cheek as she whispered.  
R: "Can we do this when we don't have an audience, nya?"  
Raku motioned towards the group, with everyone looking on with wide eyes, Evan's face in particular was beet red at what he just saw unfold. Koneko agreed and put Raku back down. Kuro cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
KU: "Now, I'm sure you guys all saw what happened through Raku's eyes, but just in case you didn't..."  
Kuro bowed deeply to everybody.  
KU: "I am truly sorry for everything I have done. I've learned from my mistakes and I solemnly promise to never harm a living soul again."  
Everyone looked to each other in consideration.  
V: "I accept your apology, Kuro."  
E: "I do too!"  
S: "You're cool in my books, man!"  
P: "I accept."  
DR: "You're forgiven, former master."  
I: "Let's let bygones be bygones, kon!"  
H: "I accept too!"  
K: "I forgive you, nya."  
B: "...Alright fine, you're forgiven."  
Kuro grinned as he nodded.  
KU: "Thank you all, you're too kind. Oh, Kami! Hold up!"  
Kuro ran to the Heart Staff and picked it up, bringing it back over to the group.  
KU: "I should release all the hearts that I've stolen. Let's see if I still remember it..."  
Kuro spun around and slammed the bottom of the staff into the ground. Soon,a bunch of hearts rose from the ground and flew away and out of the throne room.  
KU: "Those ones should seek out their rightful owners. And speaking of rightful owners..."  
Kuro pried open the glass ball and took out Raku's broken heart.  
KU: "I believe that's yours, miss."  
Raku gasped as she held her own heart in her hands. It was finally back... but it was still broken.  
R: "Does anybody know how to fix this, nya?"  
Everyone pondered this question and tried to find answers.  
S: "Man... I dunno...!"  
V: "I don't know any legends of somebody repairing a broken heart."  
P: "Don't look at us, me and Evan know next to nothing."  
KU: "Ah! I remembered! The only thing that can fix a broken heart is th-"  
Kuro was interrupted by a banging on the throne room's door.  
"Hey! Who fixed everything in the town? We wanna congratulate ya!"  
KU: "Oh boy, the townsfolk. I don't think they'd wanna see me, the rebels might beat me to a pulp!"  
P: "I won't let them. We'll explain the situation to them. But mostly it'll be you."  
KU: "Okay... Let's go then."  
Everyone minus Raku and Koneko headed out of the door.  
B: "Okay everyone, listen-"  
The doors to the outside slammed shut, the voices now a distant muffle. Alone, the two nekos were about to have a chat, when suddenly the Princess's soul exited Raku's body.  
PR: "My Kami... You've done it! You've vanquished the darkness and even reformed Kurohāto! I couldn't be more overjoyed at you two! Thank you, thank you Raku and Koneko!"  
R: "It's all thanks to your soul, Princess! We wouldn't be anywhere if I didn't have you, nya!"  
PR: "That is true. But now I feel like our time together is coming to an end. Once you have your own heart, I must go."  
R: "Awwww... Really, desu?"  
PR: "Do not be sad, Raku! Your heart can definitely grant you your magic back! Maybe it'll be even stronger!"  
K: "Wow, that's amazing, nya."  
PR: "Oh, let us not waste time. You need to know how to fix your heart first, and I know how."  
R: "Please tell us, nya!"  
PR: "The only way to repair a broken heart is by dancing the Final Union."  
K: "The Final Union?"  
R: "What's that, nya?"  
PR: "The Final Union is the ultimate act of love, and is a declaration of such. I spent much of my spare time practicing it alone when I wanted to let my love know, but then he broke my heart... But now, I can finally pass my knowledge of the dance on to you two, so you may mend your heart. Haha... A person with a broken heart is helping fix one, I like that."  
K: "So, can you teach us, nya?"  
PR: "Here you go..."  
The Princess's soul shined brightly and then flashed. Knowledge of how to perform the dance flowed through the two girls.  
R: "Wow, what a fancy dance..."  
PR: "You now have all you need to fix your heart, Raku. If you don't mind, I would like to watch you two perform! I was dying to see it performed when I was alive, and I'd like to see through to the very end of your journey."  
R: "You can watch, nya! Right, Koneko-chan?"  
K: "I don't see any issue with that, nya."  
PR: "Oh, thank you two lovely girls! Now, dance the Final Union, heroes!!"  
Raku and Koneko got into position, facing each other from a short distance away.  
K: "Ready, Raku-chan?"  
R: "Yeah, Koneko-chan!"  
K: "Alright! Let's begin!"  
The two slowly advanced towards each other one step at a time until they were within arms length. Both of them grabbed the other's hands as they slowly spun around.  
R: "This is already so much fun, desu!"  
K: "We've barely started, Raku-chan!"  
The two stopped spinning, and then they started stepping to the side a few steps, then a few steps back the other direction.  
K: "I never thought we'd... dance together, Raku-chan."  
R: "I didn't either, but now... It just feels right, you know?"  
Raku spun Koneko around, sending her a little ways away and then back. Koneko did the same for Raku, who giggled as she twirled around like a kid.  
R: "I don't think I've really taken time to get to know you better in the past, Koneko-chan. But this journey has opened up so many things in both of us... I'm glad to have you with me, desu."  
K: "I never took you for granted, Raku-chan."  
The two spun around slowly again.  
K: "To tell you the truth, I always thought we would become closer someday in the past, nya."  
R: "Really?"  
K: "You meant a whole lot to me even back then, I just couldn't find the courage to admit it."  
Koneko leaned forward as Raku dove back, both of them smiling and giggling as the two switched roles.  
R: "Look at us now! We've saved the world and we're just moments away from getting my heart back to normal, nya!"  
K: "Then we can do all those fun things we said we'd do together, nya!"  
R: "Oh, I don't know what we'd do first, desu!"  
The two spun around yet again.  
R: "Whatever we do, I want to spend every second by your side, Koneko-chan~."  
K: "That sounds great, Raku-chan~."  
The two took a step forward and a step backwards as they slowly rotated around.  
R: "Have I ever told you that I love you, Koneko-chan?"  
Koneko blushed heavily as she smiled.  
K: "You have, yes."  
R: "Well, just saying it again, desu! I love you!"  
K: "And I'll say it again too, nya! I love you!"  
Raku blushed as the two of them giggled. Both of them spun each other and laughed as they spun away and spun back towards them again.  
R: "Ah, the dance is almost over~...."  
K: "And we both know how it ends~..."  
R: "Mhmm~..."  
The two spun around slightly faster, with their outer arm outstretched and in the air as the other hand still held onto the other's.  
R: "You know, it's a bit funny, Koneko-chan."  
K: "What is, nya?"  
R: "I spent so much time looking for true love... But it was right here in front of me the whole time~!"  
Both of them swung their empty hand back into the other's and stared at each other. The two closed their eyes and slowly advanced their lips towards each other's and prepared for their ending. Raku and Koneko kissed, a long and passionate one, signifying the end of the dance and the start of their newfound relationship. After what felt like forever, both of them pulled away and blushed hard at the other.  
R: "That felt... amazing~..."  
K: "I can't wait to do that with you again~..."  
Raku and Koneko's chests shined with a bright light, and the two lights turned into a beam that danced around each other in a double helical shape. The two beams touched Raku's broken heart and began to pull the two halves together, completing the heart in a soft burst of light. Raku held her now whole heart in her hands as the Princess sniffled.  
PR: "Bravo... Bravo! Thank you both for such an amazing display of love...!"  
K: "No, thank you for teaching us, nya."  
R: "It was fun to do, desu!"  
PR: "You are most welcome, Raku and Koneko. But now, I must leave."  
R: "Where will you go?"  
PR: "I might just float about aimlessly in the world, see the sights. I was confined to a crypt for a few hundred years."  
K: "Well, have fun, then!"  
Raku waved her arm energetically.  
R: "Goodbye, Princess!"  
K: "It was fun having you!"  
PR: "Goodbye, Raku-chan, and Koneko-chan. You were the greatest people I could've met."  
With that, the Princess's soul hesitantly went through the door outside, leaving the nekos to themselves.  
K: "Well, Raku..."  
R: "Yeah, nya?"  
K: "...Let's go have some fun with our friends."  
R: "Yeah! Let's go do that, desu!"  
Raku grabbed Koneko's hand and dragged her along towards the door.  
K: "Hey, let go first, nya!"  
R: "Come on, we gotta meet up with them quickly!"  
K: "Is this payback for when I did this back in Kusamura?"  
R: "I'm not answering that question, desu!"  
K: "Hahahah! Come on, Raku-chan!"

****

\------------------

****

**  
**

Raku, Koneko, and Co. all pitched in and helped fix a good part of Kagemura, helping make sure all the townspeople were healed and safe. They all accepted Kuro's apology, but he still felt a little disheartened due to the extent of what he did as Kurohāto. Raku and Koneko reassured him that as long as he vowed to never go back to doing evil, he would be okay. Everyone escorted the people of Mizumura back to their home, with Raku, Koneko, and Ishiki keeping their promise to Mizuri, who was overjoyed and bounding with water as she thanked the heroes.  
M: "Oh Kami... Thank you all!! I just knew my skills I granted you would help! They did help, right?!"  
R: "Uh-huh! That special one you gave me helped bring Kuro to our side, nya!"  
M: "Oh my! Is that true?"  
I: "Yep! He's a big softie when you get to know him, kon. He just wanted to make sure no one else would get heartbroken, but he walked the wrong path. He's got a strong heart, just like Raku-chan here, kon."  
M: "Huh, who would've thought? Anyways, I don't think I should keep you guys here, you probably have a lot of other friends you wanna visit!"  
K: "We do, actually. We'll be sure to talk to you again sometime soon, Muzuri, nya."  
R: "Yeah, desu!"  
M: "Once again, you're always welcome anytime here!"  
I: "We won't forget. Seeya, kon!"  
Mizuri waved her watery hand to the leaving heroes.  
M: "Don't forget to drink plenty of water! It's good for you!"  
The people of Mizumura were eternally grateful for the heroes, many of them rejoicing with each other and reuniting with family. To the side, Raku saw a man holding a diary hugging a woman and two kids. Raku tugged at Koneko's sleeve and got her to look. Both of them smiled as they boarded the Scientist's bike as they headed back towards home stopping at Yumemura per Koneko's request. Koneko took Raku into the Wind Temple, and into the Heiress's chambers to find Koneko's mom.  
KM: "See? I promised you would be okay."  
K: "Thank you, mother. This is my companion, Raku-chan."  
R: "This is your mom, Koneko-chan, nya?!"  
KM: "I am, young Raku."  
R: "Well, hi, Koneko's mom!"  
K: "I just wanted to stop by to say hi, that we're all okay, and that... Raku is kind of my girlfriend now, nya."  
Koneko looked to the ground, a little nervous to look at her mom in the face after what she said.  
KM: "Oh, there is no need to be ashamed, Koneko! If she makes you happy, and you make her happy, I'm fully supportive of your love for each other!"  
Koneko sighed in relief and smiled.  
K: "Thank you for approving, mom."  
KM: "You know I could never go against what makes you happy, my child. I would love to catch up more with you, but I feel like you have something important waiting for you back home. I will eagerly await for your return later."  
R: "Yeah, I'm so tired after that long journey, desu."  
K: "We should rest, yes, nya. Thank you, mom. I'll come back as soon as it's possible."  
KH: "I will always be here, my daughter."  
The heroes quickly zoomed past Kusamura and were back in hometown in no time. The Vet and the Scientist went over to the Vet's house, or at least what remained of it in order to figure out how to clean and rebuild it as Raku and Koneko went for Raku's house, dragging themselves along through the front door. The two weary heroes dropped their gear along the floor and crashed onto the couch.  
K: "Well, that's it, then..."  
R: "Our journey is over, nya..."  
K: "Everyone is safe, you got your heart back, evil has been banished..."  
R: "Everything's back to the way it was."  
K: "Now we can get back to our normal lives. We can watch TV, go see movies, eat mochi ice cream..."  
R: "Together. As lovers..."  
Koneko giggled.  
K: "Yep! We have all the time in the world now, nya. No impending doom anywhere! So, what should we do first, Raku-chan?"  
R: "I don't know about you..."  
Raku got up and stretched, yawning as she did so.  
R: "...but I could go for a long catnap, desu."  
K: "Oh yeah, we should probably rest up, we deserve it! Well, I should get going to my house if we-"  
Raku grabbed Koneko's hands and looked deep into her eyes.  
R: "Who said we weren't going to sleep together~?"  
Koneko blushed and smiled dreamily as she gave Raku a quick peck on the lips.  
K: "Let's sleep then, Raku-chan."  
Raku and Koneko walked into Raku's bedroom hand in hand as she closed the door behind them. Koneko quickly changed into her pajamas and got into bed first as Raku found an extra pillow for her to use. Raku put on her comfy pajamas too and slid into bed and faced Koneko. The two could feel something warm as they stared into each others eyes. Raku reached for the bedside lamp and turned it off, casting darkness all over the room.  
R: "Goodnight, Koneko-chan..."  
K: "Goodnight, Raku-chan... Here's to the future of our relationship."  
R: "Love you."  
K: "Love you too, nya."  
The true lovers quickly fell asleep, getting much needed rest in a much better place than a sleeping bag for the past weeks. After a beauty rest that felt like it lasted for years, the two woke up well rested at the same time, as opposed to all the times back on the road that one woke up before the other. The two yawned and stretched before looking into each other's eyes, a wide, overjoyed smile on both of their faces. Both of them spoke with anticipation and energy, both of them synchronized.  
R/K: "What do you wanna do today, nya?"

****

_The End_

****

**  
**


End file.
